Land of Ice
by wilkins75
Summary: Years after Naruto left the village to save his life after Danzo’s take over of the village. He returns to see what can be saved from what Danzo had done to the village. Naruto/Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 We Meet Again**

22 year old Sakura Haruno jumped from tree branch to tree branch as she was on her fifth S ranked in a mouth. She lowered her head as she thought back to that day six long years ago.

**Council Room**

"_Sakura Haruno you have been Naruto Uzumaki's squad mate since you two were genin, correct?" asked Danzo, as he looked at the paper work._

"_Yes,"_ _said Sakura as she stood at the center of the circulate table with every single council members sitting all around her. Naruto was sitting in a corner with two ANBU standing next to him. _

"_Ok, have you ever seen him lose control of the Kyuubi?" asked Danzo. "And may I remind you that if you do not speak the truth then you will be banned from the ninja core."_

"_It's ok Sakura-chan," said Naruto softy from the corner._

"_I am so sorry Naruto," said Sakura with pain in her voice. "Yes I have."_

**Back in the Real World**

"Sakura! Pay attention!" yelled Sasuke.

"Sorry," said Sakura

"I will forgive you this time, but next time you will have to spend time in the prisons," said Sasuke as they kept jumping.

"Yeah, forehead. If you just follow Sasuke-kun's orders, you wouldn't have to spend all that time in prison," said Ino.

"Ino, I will never understand why you still call him kun," said Sakura.

"And I will never understand why you stopped trying to get him. I mean he is the strongest ninja in our village." said Ino

"Also the coldest and cruelest," said Sakura before she thought back to that day.

"_Naruto Uzumaki you have been found to be a threat to this village and also found to be the person who drove the Uchiha away," said Danzo_

"_But I brought him back!" _

"_Almost dead," said Hiashi Hyuga._

"_As punishment, you are sentence to death," said Danzo, as Naruto's eyes widened._

"_No, you are not!" yelled Tsundae as she burst through the door. _

"_Yes, Tsunade we are serious," said Danzo as he stood up and looked at the very angry woman. _

"_No! As Hokage, I over rule your death sentence," Said Tsunade._

"_Then you leave us no choose," said Danzo, "as of this moment, Lady Tsunade, you are removed from the Hokage's positions!"_

"_I do not care about that. I hated that job but my final order still stands," said Tsunade as the ANBU stepped away from Naruto._

"_Ok then," said Danzo, "as my first order as the 6th Hokage, I order the death of Naruto Uzumaki!" _

_As fast as a lightening, Tsunade spun around and punched the two ANBU so hard in the face that it broke their masks "NARUTO RUN! I WILL TAKE CARE OF THIS! JUST GET OUT OF THIS VILLAGE AND SOMEWHERE SAFE!"_

Naruto had gotten away safely and had disappeared; the only thing that they found was his headband. As for her master, she was made into an example of to those who would stand against the new Hokage. Her head was cut off in front of the whole village and different body parts was sent to each gate as a sign to all whom ruled this village. Danzo ruled with an iron fist that knew no mercy and only death. He started his rule by taking every orphan and train them to be Root ANBU members. He did away with the Ninja schools and had the kids learne on the battlefield. Also, if anyone refused a mission for any reason, they were sent to one of the many prisons until they are taught the error of their ways. Sakura had to spend a year in prison because she spoke out against Tsunade's death and Naruto's exultation order. _"The only reason they let me out is because they need someone to run the hospitals after Shizune disappeared. Also, there is the fact that they will kill my parents if I disobey them," _thought Sakura as the three of them stopped in a large tree overlooking a small farming village of maybe a dozen houses and some barns.

"Ok, the of two you know the mission," said the head of the ANBU, Sasuke Uchiha, dressed in the standard ANBU uniform: all black minus the mask.

"Yes Sasuke-kun." said Ino.

"Sakura, remember. If you disobey my orders, your parents and your new baby brother dies," said Sasuke, as Sakura looked down as her thoughts are filled with images of her five year old brother. She found out about him after he was born because she had spent her mother's pregnancy in a cold wet prison cell chained to wall. When she finally got home, she found her mother holding a five month old red haired boy in her arms.

"I will follow your orders,." as she looked at the ground.

"Now then. Let's make an example of this village so that the others will pay their protection money," said Sasuke, as the three of them headed toward the village, just as a thunderstorm started to flash across the night sky.

"Your total is six dollar and twenty cents," said the food stand owner as he handed the food and drink over to the man as the hard rain came through the holes in the old roof.

"Here," said the man as he put the money on the table.

"Sir, this is a hundred," said the stand owner and cook.

"Keep it. Looks like this village could use some help."

"Yeah, our crops have been failing for three straight years now. We barely have the food to feed ourselves, yet alone sell anything," said the owner as he sat down across from the man.

"I see," said the man as he slowly started to eat somehow, through the dark mask that covered the lower part of his face. The stranger had a black hooded cloak with a white sign on its back shaped like the letter W but with the center point a lot higher than the others. Also, around the sign was a white circle. The man's eyes were covered up by dark glasses and covered the distance between the mask and the hood. The cloak covered his body except for the heavy dark grey boots. Around his waist was his katana.

"I am guessing you're a wondering ninja," said the owner.

"No, I am just a ninja very far from home," said the man before looking at the man "and let's leave it at that."

"No argument but I should warn you that the Fire country is not that safe for traveling. The Hokage is demanding pay for being in their land, money for their protection, and the use of his land," said the owner before lowering his head "I wish the 5th Hokage was still alive."

"Well I am only passing through to wind country to give a message to the Kazekage."

"I see but Wind country is in worst shape then us. They had to give the land to the Hokage or else they wouldn't get any food after the earthquakes that rocked the area," said the owner.

"I see," said the man as he drank some tea through the mask, "so the Hokage is that power hungry."

"You have no idea. With the sound gone, the recent earthquakes in earth and wind country and the storms in water country are destroying all three countries' economy. Fire and Cloud are the power houses and the Hokage wants it all." said the owner.

"Yes, it has been a few bad years," said the man.

"That is in understatement," said the owner as the man stood up.

"Thanks for the meal. Also, you might as well close the shop because I can sense that there are three ninjas coming this way. Don't worry, I will take care of them," said the man as he walked into the muddle street, just as lightening filled the sky. He stood there waiting as three figures walked into the street.

"Well, hello there," said Sasuke as he walked up to the man. Who stood a good six inches taller than him as the ice cold rain just kept pouring down.

"Leave now. I have heard what ninjas from your village are doing and I will not allow it to continue," said the man.

"Isn't he funny Sakura. This person thinks he can stop me," said Sasuke with a grin as Sakura stayed stone faced, "I asked you a question woman and you better answer it now."

"I do not know _sir_. He is an unknown so we have no clue what he is capable of," said Sakura and as fast as lightening, Sasuke punched her so hard that everyone could hear the sound of Sakura's jaw breaking as Sakura fell into the mud.

"I am an Uchiha and that is all you need to know. Just for that, you are spending a week in the prison," said Sasuke as Sakura placed her hand against her jaw as she started to heal the break.

"Since I'm going to jail, I just want to say this you snake. You are without a doubt the most evil, heartless son of a bitch on the face of this earth," said Sakura as she stood back up only to be sent flying back into the mud.

"Make it two,. you demon lover. You will never get over the fact that the dobe is gone and that you never told him that you love him," said Sasuke as he spat on Sakura's head as she started to cry into the mud, "Loser."

"So this is how you take care of your own," said the man as he looked at Sasuke before turning his gaze to Sakura. "Are you alright?"

"Look at me you worthless man. I am the one who you have to worry about!." Sasuke yelled as he finished and felt the wind get knocked out of him and saw that the man's gloved fist him in the gut.

"I am not talking to you. So shut up."The man removed his fist causing Sasuke to fall to his knees. His eyes rolled back in his head before passing out. Ino tried to attack but she too found herself in the mud beside him. Slowly, the man walked over to Sakura and knelt down next to her and leaned into her ear before whispering in Sakura ear. "Are you alright Sakura-_chan?_"

Sakura's tears filled eyes shot open as the rain picked up. _"It can't be!"_

"Sakura-chan please do not tell speak yet but it is me, Naruto." He placed a quick illusion jutsu over the area so that only Sakura could see him. He slowly removed his glasses, which showed his bright blue eyes and pulled the mask down to show his face that held his whiskered cheeks.

"_It's him! Thank God it's him!"_ Thought Sakura.

"_Yes! We are finally going to be safe from all those mindless drones of Danzo. Naruto-kun will be able to save us all!"_ Yelled Inner Sakura as she jumped for joy.

"Don't worry. If you want, I will get you somewhere safe," said Naruto as Sakura lowered her head.

"I wish I could go with you Naruto-kun but I can't. If I leave, they will kill my parents and my baby brother. I love you Naruto-kun, but I can't let my family die." said Sakura.

"I understand Sakura-chan," said Naruto with a smile before his face became serious, "don't worry Sakura-chan. I will get you out and keep your family safe at the same time. I will be back in fire country in less than a week and send you a message when it is time."

"Thanks Naruto-kun," she said before Naruto put his mask and glasses back on.

"Now Sakura-chan, do you think you can carry these two back to the village? It should help you get out of the snakes prison," said Naruto as he stood back up and dispelled the jutsu, "now, leave before I decide to kill you all!" He yelled, incase Ino or Sasuke started to wake up. Sakura formed two shadow clones and took Ino and Sasuke into her arms. It took all her will to jump away from Naruto as her inner self kept yelling to go back and be with Naruto. Naruto just stood there for a moment letting the pouring rain hit his body. Slowly, he walked toward wind country.

**Well I hope you like the beginning of this story. I plan to update at least once a week likely on Fridays. I thank you for reading and I ask you to please review. Thank you Wilkins75.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Wind and Clouds**

"_My God Sakura, said she loves me."_ Thought Naruto with a smile as the forest became a tall grassland that marked the boundary between Fire and Wind Country. It had only been 24 hours since the run in with Sakura, Sasuke and Ino at the small farming village. _"I just hope nothing happened to her?"_

"Sakura Haruno." said Danzo as Sakura stood in front of the 6th Hokage

"Yes, sir." said Sakura

"In Sasuke Uchiha's report says that you went against an order on the battlefield." said Danzo

"I don't think warning your teammate of a threat is going against orders." stated Sakura

"Free thought on a battlefield is useless, you have to follow orders no matter what." said Danzo "The average ninja is a tool and tools don't think."

"And who is it that decide who is worthy of free thought?" asked Sakura as Danzo smiled.

"I do and you are not one of those ninjas." said Danzo "That is why I made you gave up the slug contract to Ino Yamanka and that is why she is also running the hospital instead of you."

"Really I thought that was because of those laws you passed giving all the power to the council level clans." Said Sakura

"No, they get those jobs because they are above average ninjas." said Danzo with a grin "It's just fate that all the above average ninjas come from the council level clans. Now as for your insubordination. You will not go to jail because you brought your two injured teammates home however I will not pay you for the pass two weeks." Sakura's eyes widened at that.

"But Lord Hokage, with my father's injured my family need that money to pay for food!" yelled Sakura as Danzo smiled.

"Maybe this will teach you to follow orders." said Danzo "Dismissed."

Meanwhile Naruto had reached the sand dunes that covered the northern border of the wind country. "Man it's hot out here." said Naruto out load as he sat down in the sand and drank some water from his canteen. "Better cancel my body warming justu." With that Naruto put his hand into a tiger sign before yelling. "Release." With that a small light emunted from him before fading. "Much better."

After that Naruto started back up the sand dunes, when he reached the top of the tallest he got his first look at sand village. His eyes shot wide as he saw the state it was in. There was a huge hole in the outer wall and there was rubble in the streets, even the Kazekage house had side missing.

"_The Earthquake must have been worst then even I though?" _thought Naruto as he started down the sand dunes.

Back in the leaf village Sakura walked through one of the inner gates, since Danzo took over the village six years ago two new walls came up. It was said they where to protect the village and key buildings to the villages defense but if anyone took a second to look at where the walls where placed they would see the truth. Inside the first wall sat on the boarded between the clan areas of the city. (The area where the main clans had the compounds all around the Hokage Tower) The second wall was where the middle clans and the rich commoners lived; this section was where Sakura and her family lived. Then came the finial wall that divided the middle class and the poor slums that had grown since the natural disasters around the world. The village was now a divided by class and in order to get anywhere you had to get through checkpoints all manned my ANBU with orders to kill for any law being broken. _"This village isn't home its hell." _Thought Sakura as she reached her parent's small house.

Naruto walked through the broken and creaked gate guarded by sand jonnin, Naruto did a quick look at them and noticed that they where thin and looked in desperate need of some water. "State your busyness?" asked a man with purple face paint and a large bag on his back.

"I need to speak with the Kazekage." said Naruto "I have a message to give to your leader from my leader."

"What leader?" asked Kankuro

"I am a ninja from the nation hidden in the Ice." said Naruto as Kankuro placed a hand under his chin.

"Isn't the land of ice, across the ocean?" asked Kankuro

"Yes, it is." said Naruto as Kankuro raised an eyebrow

"Then you traveled a long way, why not just send a hawk?" asked Kankuro

"Hawks often get lost over the ocean and this message had to be delivered. Also I know this land so my Kage sent me." said Naruto "I will explain more once I speak with the Kazekage."

"Fine, follow me." said Kankuro as he started down the street with ANBU on each side of him. As they walked down the streets Naruto noticed the market was almost bare and the few pieces of food that where there where a poor grade. Also the street had a huge creak running though it.

"_The Sand village is deep trouble."_ thought Naruto as they passed a small well. An old lady was raising the bucket when it came to the top; there was only sand in it.

"I see you notice the direr situation our village is in." said Kankuro "The earth quake destroyed the underground water supplies that our village needs."

"I am sorry that happened." said Naruto

"So am I." said Kankuro

Sakura walked through her parents' front door, even though she was 22 she lived at home. Her Father had been hurt when the caravan he was in charge of was attacked by refugees as such he had lost all movement in his left leg. He was luckily to still have a leg but now he had to use a cane the rest of his life and since he could never walk proper anymore he was fired from his job at the Leaf Village Trading Company and the Hyuugas who all ran the company refused to give her father the injury pay. With the lost of that money, Sakura became the main source of income for her family. Her mother also worked at the trading company as a secretary but she didn't make a lot of money. So Sakura had moved back home and used her rent money to help her family pay for food and clothing. Sakura walked into the kitchen to find her mother washing the dishes. Her mothers long pink hair reached her lower back.

"Hello mother." said Sakura as she sat down at the small dinning room table.

"How was your mission?" asked Rin Haruno

"Not, good we ran into a stranger and Sasuke had to fight him." said Sakura

"Sounds like that Uchiha to fight someone he has no idea how strong he is." said Rin as she turned around to face her daughter.

"Ya, but this mistake cost us mother." said Sakura sadly as Rin raised an eye brow. "I warned Sasuke not to fight and he said I wasn't following orders."

Rin lowered her head. "So how much did we lose?" asked Rin

"Two weeks of pay." said Sakura "I am so sorry mother."

"Sakura, you have nothing to be sorry for." said Rin as she placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder "We will managed, without you we would never had made it this far."

"Thanks mom." said Sakura before smiling "I did enjoy seeing Sasuke getting his ass handed to by Narut…"

Sakura's eyes widened as she relieved what she realized what she just said. She looked up to see her mother smiling. "So the strange ninja was Naruto?" asked Rin

"Please mom, you can't tell anyone he said he would be in the leaf village within a week." Pleaded Sakura

"Don't worry Sakura my lips are sealed." Said Rin "But you should of told him that he has a kill order on his head."

"He knows that Mom but he is masked and he beat Sasuke with one punch." Said Sakura dreamily "He also said he would find away to protect you three."

"I see and what about you?" asked Rin as Sakura shifted in her seat.

"Well he said if I wanted to I could go with him." Said Sakura as Rin smiled.

"Good." Said Rin as Sakura looked at her mother. "Sakura I want you to be happy, even if he can't protect us, go with him but take your brother with you."

"Mom are you sure?" asked Sakura

"Sakura's a mother's first instinct is to protect her kids at any cost, even if I never see him again if he is safe and happy that is all the maters." said Rin as Sakura's father walked into the room with one hand on his cane.

"Hay Dad." said Sakura to her father Kane Haruno

"Hay sweaty." said Kane as he poured himself some water.

"Hay Kane, Sakura got slapped by penalty so no more snaking we have to make our food money last for another two weeks." said Mrs. Haruno as her husband nodded his head before taking a slip of his water. Suddenly his hand slipped of his cane and fell to his knees, his wife and daughter was at his side in an instant as the glass broke on the floor.

"Dad are you alright?" asked Sakura as she helped her dad to a chair.

"Fine." said Kane before looking his daughter in the eyes "Sakura you shouldn't be here?"

"What are you talking about Dad?" asked Sakura

"If I hadn't gotten injured then…" started Kane

"Dad, it's ok. If you haven't been stepped on by the company you have worked for 28 years then everything would be fine." said Sakura unaware of what was happening in just miles away.

At the main hospital of the village hidden in the Leaves, Sasuke Uchiha was throwing another nurse to the floor. "You can't stop me." Growled Sasuke as he looked down at the frighten nurse.

"But sir, you have five broken ribs and the Hokage wants you to rest." said the nurse as the door opened letting two ANBU enter the room. Instantly Sasuke stopped as Danzo, the 6th Hokage entered the room.

"Calm down Sasuke." said Danzo as Sasuke looked at him.

"I need to calm down, I am the strongest ninja in this village and this ninja beat me with a single punch." Growled Sasuke

"From what I heard you had to deal with the Haruno and that gave him the opening he needed." Said Danzo as Sasuke nodded his head.

"Yes, that pink hair bitch is the reason." said Sasuke with hate in his voice.

"Don't worry you will never have to work with her again." said Danzo

"How so?" asked Sasuke

"Because you are not going out on missions anymore." said Danzo as Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Sir, I live for the kill. I need to kill that ninja." said Sasuke

"No, the village needs you to rebuild your clan." order Danzo "At this moment you are the last of the Uchiha Clan and we can't risk you going out into the field. So I have made arrangements for you to start a new training and give you time to restart your clan."

"What type of training?" asked Sasuke

"Sasuke Uchiha you have been chosen to become the 7th Hokage." said Danzo


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 A Fox to Chase.**

Kankuro opened the door to the Kazekage's office letting Naruto enter the room. He did a quick look around the room; Gaara sat behind his desk next to him stood a woman wearing a black robe with her blonde hair was pulled back into four short pony tails. Another person standing in the room was a tall man maybe 6, 1 or so. He had a green jonnin vest on; he had black pants with sandals on his feet. Around his right arm was tied a leaf headband, a light cigarette was in his mouth and he had his dark brown hair pulled back into a short pony tail.

"Gaara this Ice Ninja has a message for you." said Kankuro as Gaara looked up at the ninja for a moment.

"An ice ninja…that is new Naruto." said Gaara with a grin as Kankuro's, Shikamaru's and Temari's eyes widened. They watched as Naruto removed his mask and pulled down his hood.

"Why am I not surprise that you would knew it was me." said Naruto before eyeing Shikamaru. "Are you going to try to take me to the leaf?"

"No, because within 24 hours I will not be a leaf ninja." said Shikamaru "The Leaf village has become a hell hole, Danzo controls everything."

"Thanks Shikamaru." Said Naruto

"You have no need to thank me, Naruto." said Shikamaru "I wouldn't have turned you in even if I wasn't defecting from the leaf."

"So are you becoming a Sand ninja?" asked Naruto as Shikamaru shook his head.

"No it would risk war, so Temari and I plan to head south though Sprit Country to Treasure country." said Shikamaru "Hopefully we can find a small village to live in peace away from the leaf.

"So you and Temari are together?" asked Naruto as both of them nodded.

"Danzo doesn't even allow a council level clan to marry someone of a lower level clan in the leaf and Temari is from another village." said Shikamaru sadly.

"I see." said Naruto before pulling out a scroll and handed it to Shikamaru. "I can help you out a bit, if you can get to the Gem village in Treasurer county there is a man named Sokka he owns a trading post and owns me a favorer. He can get you across the ocean to Void Country and the Moon village. If you two can get there within two weeks Sakura and I will meet you there. There I can get you two into the ice village if you want."

"Thanks." said Shikamaru "So you plan to get Sakura out, she may not want to go. Her family needs her money just to live."

"I have a plan to make sure Sakura-chan's parents are safe and have plenty of money." Said Naruto "Besides Sakura said that she said she wants to come if her family is safe."

"I see." said Shikamaru "Before you head to Konoha I should fill you in on what has happened to everyone back home."

"Sure what has been happening?" asked Naruto

"The seven great clans rule the village and live in the central area of the village behind a large wall, marriages can only happen between the great clans." said Shikamaru "It also what protected Sakura from Sasuke doing anything really bad to her."

"Good but this law is also why you are leaving with Temari." said Naruto as Shikamaru nodded his head.

"But that isn't everything. Most of our old friends have changed and not for the better." said Shikamaru

"Ya, I saw Ino. She worships Sasuke like normal." said Naruto

"Well she is more then likely going to be Ino Uchiha soon." said Shikamaru sadly "She only wants him and doesn't care about what is happening to everyone else, she is a fan girl through and though."

"I see." said Naruto "What about the others?"

"Hinata and Kiba are married, it was a forced marriage but from the outside it seams to be working ok." said Shikamaru "Neji married Tenten in secret but when she became pregnant the shit hit the fan."

"What happened?"

"Danzo couldn't let the child of a council level clan member and a none clan member live." said Shikamaru

"He didn't." said Naruto as his blood began to boil as Shikamaru nodded his head.

"Yes, he did and he killed Tenten in front of Neji before killing him as examples to anyone who would stand against him." said Shikamaru

"How could someone be that evil." said Naruto as red chakra danced around his fist.

"Naruto they weren't the only ones to be killed by Danzo's laws and orders. Lee, Guy, Iruka and Konahamaru where all killed on missions. That they shouldn't have been sent on to begin with." Said Shikamaru

"Kakashi, Shino and Choji?" asked Naruto

"They just follow orders I can't really tell if they are happy our not." said Shikamaru

"I thought you and Choji were best friends." said Naruto

"We drifted apart over the years." said Shikamaru

"Alright there is nothing we can do to help them." Said Naruto "All I can do is help you two and Sakura's family."

"Ya, but the problem will be the fact that we have to reach the Gem village without getting caught by the Leaf ninjas." said Temari

"Don't worry, they will not be after you two." said Naruto with a grin.

"Yes, they will once I stop reporting in they will send a squad here to find me." said Shikamaru

"They won't be after you because I am going to give them a fox to chase." said Naruto with a grin. "Danzo still wants my head, right?"

"You can't be serious he will send everyone after you." said Temari

"Yes, but it will help me but only if Gaara is willing to help." said Naruto as he looked at Gaara who simply nodded his head.

"Your helping my sister and her husband, that is more then I need to give you whatever you want." said Gaara "But the Earthquakes have destroyed most of our water supply, we are trying to find more but it is a slow process."

"I see, well all you have to do is say that one of your ninjas spotted me in the mountains that mark the border between Wind and Earth country." said Naruto as Kankuro grinned.

"I see where you are going." said Kankuro

"Danzo will send a lot of squads there letting me get into the leaf with less worry." said Naruto before looking at Shikamaru "Meanwhile you two can head to the moon village, they will be so worried about me they won't notice that your gone until it's too late."

"Good, but you better change out of those clothes. I got a message yesterday about a ninja dressed just like you attacked one of our ninjas." said Shikamaru

"That was me." said Naruto

"There is a kill on sight order for you." said Shikamaru as Naruto nodded.

"Alright, I will change out of these before I head to the leaf." said Naruto

"So Naruto why are you here in the first place?" asked Gaara

"To give a message to the Kages and to see what is going on over here." said Naruto "I have already been to Lightening, Earth, Grass and Waterfall country. After I am done here I will go Leaf village before heading home."

"I see and what is this message?" asked Gaara

"That the Ninja villages of Moon, Cliff and my home village Ice have joined in an alliance. So any attack on one is an attack on all three of us." said Naruto as Gaara nodded his head.

"If I remember correctly that is three of the seven ninja nations across the ocean." Said Gaara

"Yes, we are also the largest of the seven ninja nations. Well Rose village in Flower country is larger but it isn't a ninja village." said Naruto "We are also in talks to add the Shadow village in Demon country and Blade village in Warrior country into our alliance."

"Five nations acting as one is a hard thing to do." said Gaara as Naruto nodded his head.

"Ya but we found a way, each village in the alliance sends an council level member to a central place to talk." said Naruto

"And where is your place your village Naruto?" asked Shikamaru

"I am head ANBU captain." said Naruto "The word going around the village is that our Kage wants me to replace him but the old laws say I have to live there at least 10 years before I can take the job. So maybe in a few years I will but until then I will sever my new home."

"Alright, we will send a message to the leaf tell them you where sighted in the mountains." said Gaara

"Good, now I better change before I head toward the leaf." said Naruto "And Gaara it was good seeing you again."

"Same here, Naruto." said Gaara as Naruto turned and head out the door. "You two better get going and Shikamaru you better keep her safe and happy."

"Don't worry Gaara." said Shikamaru before he and Temari headed out the door.

Meanwhile Naruto stood in the restroom of the Kazekage's building. He took off his cloak before sealing it into a scroll. _"Well looks like I will have to go in my normal gear instead of ANBU uniform." _thought Naruto as he also sealed his goggles inside. He stood up wearing his dark grey jonnin vest covering his black sleeveless shirt. He had his pants just like he had when he was a leaf ninja instead they where black instead of orange. Also he removed his boots and placed on his black sandals. The he put on his black fingerless gloves before unsealing his normal cloak. It was similar to the one he knew his father, the 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze once wore. Now it wasn't a copy of his fathers, it was black instead of white and with red flames around the bottom. He threw it over his shoulders making sure he could still pull out his katana before checking himself in the mirror. After that he pulled up his face mask, covering everything below his eyes. His whiskers marks would give him away right away. _"I hope that they don't see through this, or else I am going to have trouble getting Sakura out of there." _Thought Naruto as he ran his hand through his blond hair. Over the years that had changed a bit as well, at the end of each of the sticky locks was a clear red tip. The little bit of red he got from his mother Kushina Uzumaki. "Well I better get going."

The sun was going down in the leaf village as Danzo sat behind his desk a glass of red wine in his hand as he looked down at the paperwork. Sasuke had accepted to become the 7th Hokage his training would begin the next morning. Suddenly someone knocked at the door. "Enter" said Danzo as his aid Hinata Inuzuka entered the room.

"Sir, you have a message form the Kazekage." said Hinata as she handed the scroll to Danzo. Danzo took the scroll in her hand.

"More then likely that weakling village needs more water." said Danzo as he opened the scroll before his eyes shot wide open. "Get me ANBU squads 1-20 now!"

"Yes sir." said Hinata before leaving the room.

"_Naruto Uzumaki soon you will be dead." _though Danzo

**Well I would like to thank everyone 46 reviews for 2 chapters I am so happy that you reviewed that much that I edited this chapter ahead of plan. I hope you like it. Next chapter Naruto returns to the Leaf Village. I would ask that you keep up with the reviews. Thank you for everything. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Return of Namikaze**

The sun began to rise over the village hidden in the leaves at the western gate stood a jonnin and two chunin as an ANBU appeared. "Anything to report?" asked the ANBU

"No sir." said the Jonnin "We have a trade carven is due to return form the rain village later this morning and two squads are due back in the evening."

"Really then who is that!" ordered the ANBU as he pointed over the jonnin shoulder. The Jonnin turned around to see a blond haired man standing there, a face mask covered most of his face but his blue eyes still looked out over the W head band on his forehead.

"Hello there." said Naruto as he crossed his arms as the ANBU pulled out his sword.

"Who are you?" asked the ANBU.

"I am a massager from the hidden Ice village." said Naruto "I came to deliver a message from our Kage."

"I see." said the ANBU "What is your name?"

"Altair Namikaze." said Naruto as he remembered finding his birth record in Jiraiya's pile of scrolls. "_Naruto Altair Namikaze"_ thought Naruto "_Altair was my Grandpa's name."_

"Namikaze?" asked the ANBU as his sword lowered a bit.

"That is what I said." said Naruto

"As in the Namikaze clan from the this village, as in the 4th Hokage's clan?" asked the ANBU

"Yes, he is my father." said Naruto

"Impossible the 4th wasn't married." said the ANBU

"You don't have to be married to have a kid." said Naruto "Now I have a message to give, so can I enter the village."

"Alright follow me." said the ANBU

Sakura stood in the marketplace buying some bread. "Is there anyway to get this at a lower price?" asked Sakura as she held a loaf of bread.

"Sorry miss, I am afraid not." said the baker "Now pay for it or put it back."

"_We need this but this is three times the price I was accepting." _Thought Sakura

"Ok." said Sakura as she paid the owner. She placed the bread into the shopping bag. Slowly she turned around and her heart skipped a beat. There stood a tall blonde man with W on his headband being lead by an ANBU. His blue eyes paused on her for a moment before he winked as he walked by. _"Naruto-kun."_

"_Good Sakura-chan is still here, good I feared they had sent her to get me." _thought Naruto as they passed through another gate and entered another and what he saw made him sick. In the outer walled section of the city was a ghetto of people crammed into buildings that looked they could fall down at any moment; the middle section looked like it did when he lived in the village but it was the center section that made his skin crawl. Everything was over the top opulent and the market was filled with food, in the outer section there was hardly any food in the market. _"How can someone live so close to people in need and not do anything?"_ asked Naruto to himself as they walked up the steppes toward the Hokage's building and soon found himself standing in front of the doors to the Hokage's office.

"_My God Naruto is back." _thought Sakura as she went back to shopping.

"_Yes and did you see his arms._" said Inner Sakura as Sakura formed a mental picture of Naruto with those ripped arms.

"_Yes, I did." _thought Sakura with a smile as slight bush formed across her face.

"_Imagine what his chest look likes." _Added Inner Sakura as Sakura's blush deepened even more then she believed possible.

"Hay forehead." said a new voice as Sakura spun around.

"Oh hay Piggy." said Sakura as she looked at Ino "What do you want?"

"Well, forehead I came to visit you and what do I find but you looking out into space dreamily with a deep blush on your face." said Ino as she looked at her friend.

"So?" asked Sakura

"So you must have found yourself a boyfriend." said Ino as Sasuke glared at her. "I'll take that as a yes."

"So, what if I saw a hot men. Aren't you still after that snake Sasuke." said Sakura as Ino smiled before shaking her head.

"No, I am now engaged to Sasuke-kun." said Ino with a huge smile as Sakura looked at her.

"But you have never been on a date with that cold SOB." said Sakura

"Sakura…you know that dates are not necessary for true love." said Ino as she looked out dreamily as Sakura shook her head.

"More then likely it was because you're the only girl Sasuke's age who is a ninja, un-married and from a council level clan." said Sakura "That is why Danzo picked you to be Sasuke's wife."

"So, I am going to be the wife of the 7th Hokage." said Ino as she placed her hand on hips.

"So Danzo picked an even eviler snake to take his place." said Sakura

"I just don't understand you Sakura, he is the most powerful and hot man in this village. I don't see why you don't like him." said Ino

"He made Naruto-kun go away and killed Lady Tsunade." said Sakura "How can you stand being near him?"

"Sakura, Naruto had no control over the demon in him and was a threat to everyone in the village. Also Tsunade would still be alive if she had gone along with the council's orders." said Ino "I thought you would be happy for me, that I have found true love."

"No, I feel so sorry for you Ino." said Sakura "You think you have found true love but you are going to get nothing but pain from Sasuke. He is going to use you as a baby factory to rebuild his clan, which is all you or any woman is to him, a tool." Without saying another word Sakura turned and left a stunned Ino standing in the street.

Meanwhile Naruto stood in front of the door's to the Hokage's office. He snapped his headed toward a new chakra source. Standing there was a woman about his age, her long hair reached the mid of her back. She had on a purple jacket with white long sleeves and wore a darker purple pair of pants but it was her grey eyes that told Naruto all he needed to know. _"Hinata."_

Hinata had her Byakugan on and scanning the stranger standing in front of the door, she could see almost everyone the man was carrying, he had a lot of scrolls in a pouch on his right leg and kunai and other weapons in a holster on his other leg. Along with that he had a katana on his back. However it was the mask over part of his face that caught her attraction. She couldn't see through it no matter how hard she tried. Slowly she walked up to the man. "Before you enter the Lord Hokage's office you must surrender you katana and any other weapons you are carrying." said Hinata as the man looked down at her.

"I assume that if I do that I will be protected by the messenger laws passed by all the Kages." said Naruto

"Yes, no harm can come to you as long as you don't kill, spy or steal anything from this village." said Hinata as she watched the man pull out two scrolls from one of the pouches. He unrolled one before placing his sword and all his other weapons on it. He did a ram sign before they all disappeared inside the scroll. He rolled it up before handing it to Hinata. While still holding the other scroll in his hand.

"This one is a message from my leader." said Naruto as Hinata nodded her head before opening the door letting the strange ninja enter the Hokage's office. The moment Naruto entered the room he did a quick glance noting where everyone was at and what weapon they had. Two ANBU stood guard at both exits to the room, Danzo sat behind the Desk with Sasuke standing to his right. Naruto walked in and stopped in the center of the room looking

"Who are you?" asked Sasuke as Naruto turned his gaze to him

"I came to speak to the Hokage not his assistant." said Naruto as Sasuke tried to give him the death glare.

"Sasuke Uchiha is no one assistant, I am going to be the 7th Hokage." said Sasuke as Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"_Great when he find out who I am he will declare war on my village just to kill me."_ Thought Naruto

"I am sorry for the disrespect future Hokage but my message is for the current Hokage." said Naruto as he turned toward Danzo.

"You still haven't answered or questions." said Danzo

"I think you ANBU have told you who I am, when I reported in at your western gate." said Naruto as Danzo nodded his head.

"This is true but still enlighten us." said Danzo

"Fine, I am Altair Namikaze head of ANBU for the village hidden in the Ice." said Naruto.

"See that is where we have a problem, the 4th Hokage never had any kids so he was the last of the Namikaze clan." said Danzo.

"Does this village keep a DNA record of all their chunin?" asked Naruto already knowing the answer.

"Yes we do." said Danzo

"Then I will offer a blood sample then all you do is run it against my father's." said Naruto

"That is true or we could try a much simpler way." said Danzo as he snapped his fingers as another ANBU appeared in the room this time with a scroll in his hand. "This stroll was sealed by the fourth with a blood line seal. Do you know what that means?"

"That only he and his direct descents will be able to open it." said Naruto as he held out his hand. Danzo nodded as the ANBU handed the scroll to Naruto. The moment it touched Naruto the seal opened. "See I am the son of Minuto Namikaze."

"So it would seam but we will still require a blood sample." said Danzo as Naruto nodded knowing at DNA isn't taken until a ninja reaches chunin, meaning he wasn't in the system.

"I am fine by that." asked Naruto

"All right." said Danzo before yelling "Hinata bring us a needle."

A minute later Hinata walked in. "Yes, sir." She said.

"Take some blood from our guest and have it run against the 4th Hokage's." ordered Danzo as Hinata took some blood before leaving.

"Now can I give you my message?" asked Naruto as Danzo nodded as Naruto walked up and handed the scroll to Danzo. Naruto stood still as Danzo slowly read the scroll.

"So the nations of Void, Mountain and Ice are allied?" asked Danzo as Naruto nodded his head.

"Yes, Lord Hokage also we are in talks to add Demon and Warrior into our alliance. Our leaders only want peace with our ninja brethren from across the ocean." said Naruto trying to ignore the horrible feeling that came from calling Danzo Lord Hokage.

"I see." said Danzo as he leaned back in his chair. "I have a question for you Altair Namikaze."

"What is it?" asked Danzo

"If you are the son of the 4th then why are you not a leaf ninja?" asked Danzo

"I was told that the 3rd Hokage wanted me to grow up safe from my father's enemy so he gave me to my mother's family who moved to the Ice village. There I grew and became a ninja of the Ice." Said Naruto using the story he had come up with.

"I see, so if your story is true what do you plan to do with your families holding in my village?" asked Danzo

"I plan to take my family's scrolls and see that the Leaf Village trading company that they formed is running good and in a way my father would have wanted. Then I will return home." said Naruto "I have no wishes to interfere with your village."

"Good, but we have to talk about the Namikaze's clan council seat. At the moment it is void if you're a Namikaze you will have to pick someone to sit there if you can't." said Danzo

"Thank you I will pick someone from my clan's company. If they are go enother to run my families company they will be good enother to vote in my stead at the council." said Naruto as Hinata enter the room a piece of paper in her hands.

"Lord Hokage, I have the results of the test." said Hinata as she handed the paper to Danzo. "He is the son of the 4th Hokage."

**I thank everyone for the reviews and I ask that you keep on reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Let the Shake up Begin.**

Naruto now stood in his clan's family home. It wasn't as big as the other clan compounds but it still had at least a dozen houses. Even though no one had set foot in them in over 22 years everything was still clean. _"Cleaning seals, I wish I knew these when I was a kid."_ thought Naruto as he sealed yet another set of books from his clan records. Suddenly a knock came from the front door Naruto stood up leaving the dozen clones he had doing the sealing keep on working. Naruto walked toward the front door only to see Hiashi Hyuga and a dozen other elder Hyuga's standing there dressed in fancy formal robes. Naruto opened the door.

"Altair Namikaze?" asked Hiashi

"Yes." said Naruto

"I am Hiashi Hyuga, leader of the Hyuga clan and the man your father left in charge of the Leaf Village trading company." said Hiashi as Naruto let him in.

"Sorry but I don't have any food or drink to give you." said Naruto

"Don't worry Namikaze, we understand." said Hiashi "We came to talk to you about trading company and the vote on the council."

"I see and you want them both am I right?" asked Naruto

"Why yes." said Hiashi as another Naruto walked by caring a box.

"Don't worry about them they are gathering things to bring back home." Said Naruto "and as for the trading and council seat I haven't decided if I want one family controlling two seats on the council. That just wouldn't be fair."

"Then who do you have in mind, all the clans have a seat." said Hiashi

"Not all the clans I know there are more then seven clans in the leaf village." said Naruto as Hiashi's eyes narrowed.

"You can't pick someone of the lower clans." stated Hiashi as Naruto glared at him.

"I can pick who ever I want and you better watch your mouth because I can remove you just as easily." said Naruto as the Hyuga's flinched. Before anyone could speak another Naruto walked up and whispered in the Real Naruto's ear. "Good."

"What is Mr. Namikaze?" asked an elder

"I have had some clones going over some personal records of the company, I think I found the perfect person for my clan's council seat." said Naruto "Now would you all please leave."

Across town at the Haruno household Sakura sat in there small backyard, it was her first day off in six months. She sat on a dinning room chair she had brought outside as she watched her 6 year old brother Reiji, while Sakura could pass as a copy of her mother Reiji seamed to mach her father. There may be 16 years between the two Haruno's but that didn't the fact that she would do anything to keep him safe. She was already training him in different ninja weapons and justu because in two more years he would be out in the field doing C ranked missions for Danzo. _"Another one of Danzo's laws no ninja school for the lower kids if they live they live only the children of the main Clans get to go to school and have jonnin instructors. Everyone else is on there own." _Thought Sakura sadly as she remembered the numbers _"1 in 10 of Danzo's ninja kids don't live pass there first mission and only 1 in 3 make it over a year without getting killed or badly wounded."_

Suddenly a nock came from the door. "I'll get it." said Kane Haruno from inside as Sakura kept sitting there until she heard a new voice.

"Mr. Haruno." said the voice a Sakura's heart skipped a beat. Her head spun around to look through the siding glass door that lead into the kitchen from there she could see a man a few inches taller then her dad standing in the doorway. His blonde hair and blue eyes where separated by head band with a W on it. _"Naruto-kun."_

"Yes." said Mr. Haruno "Who are you?"

"I am Altair Namikaze." said Naruto as Sakura stood up and entered the kitchen.

"There is no Namikaze clan anymore." stated Kane "The 4th Hokage was the last."

"No, he was wasn't." said Naruto "If you don't believe me then I can't offer you a job." That sparked Kane's interest.

"A Job?" asked Kane as Naruto nodded his head. "What type of job?"

"Running the Leaf Village trading company." said Naruto as Kane's and Sakura's eyes widened.

Meanwhile in a huge building inside the center wall, on the top floor of the building Hiashi stormed through the double doors. "Good day Mr. Hyuga." said his pinked hair secturaty Rin Haruno

"Bring me tea!" ordered Hiashi as he marched into his office with two elder Hyugas at his side. Rin quickly made tea for all three Hyuga's before walking into the room with the tray of tea.

"So the Namikaze is firing us?" asked an Elder as he picked up cup of tea from the tray Rin was holding.

"Maybe but he already said that he is going to give his council vote to someone other then one of the 7 clans." said Hiashi as Rin gave him another cup of tea.

"He wouldn't give a vote to one of the lower clans. Would he?" said the second elder as he took the finial coup of tea from the tray.

"Yes, I also have the feeling that he will remove us from control of the company." said Hiashi as he shipped some tea. Rin left the room only to return holding the tea kettle in her hand.

"How we control the majority share of the company?" asked the first elder as Hiashi shook his head.

"No we own 39% of the shares the Namikaze clan has 55%." said Hiashi "Since they haven't voted in the pass 23 years we have control of the company but now that Altair Namikaze is back he can decided who is running this company."

"This is indeed bad news." said the elder as he held out his cup. Rin walked up and poured him another cup. When she finished another Hyuga walked in this one with a ninja headband on.

"Sir, we have spotted the Namikaze at a house in the middle section." said the Hyuga ninja

"So he is going to offer the spot to a lower clan." said Hiashi "Who."

"Her husband, Kane Haruno." said the Ninja as he pointed at Rin. Rin eyes shot wide opened.

Meanwhile Naruto was sitting across from Kane Haruno at the Haruno dining room table. "Why would you want me?" asked Kane as Naruto raised his hands and formed a hand sign. Meanwhile the three Hyuga's outside suddenly went blind for a moment when they looked back their Byakugan saw nothing but fuzz.

"What just happened?" asked one of the Hyuga ninjas

"Somehow he is blocking our Byakugan." said the leader of the Hyuga squad.

"Great now we can talk freely." said Naruto as he pulled down his mask.

"You're the demon child." said Kane as Naruto grinned.

"I was but now I head of the ANBU of the Ice village and I am the last of the Namikaze and I want you to take over my clan's council seat and company." said Naruto

"So this is your plan Naruto?" asked Sakura as her Dad turned to look at her.

"You knew about this?" asked Kane as he glared at his daughter.

"Well I ran into Naruto last mission and he said he would find away to protect you guys and after that is done. I plan on defecting to the ice village." said Sakura as her father looked at her for a bit before looking at the table.

"Sakura I love you and if you want to go with Naruto then I won't stop you but think about this first." said Kane

"Dad I would of defected years ago but I needed to protect my family if Naruto can do that then it is all I need to leave." said Sakura as her father nodded.

"I see, then I hope you have a great life." said Kane before looking back at Naruto "Again why me?"

"I don't want one of the 7 clan having two votes on the council and the Hyuga's have been hogging all the money that the company was supposes to use to help the poor instead they have been using it to line there wallet." said Naruto "Also you where the highest manger who wasn't part of any of the major clans and you know how to live from pay check to pay check. Also your Sakura-chan's dad."

"I see but won't they just try to remove me once you make me the leader?" asked Kane

"No, because only you and me will be ably to access the money and the trading company is the source of over a quarter of the entire village's income and if you are hurt I will come back and remove all the money from the village crippling the village economy." said Naruto as the front door opened, Naruto quickly pulled his mask before a pink haired woman walked in. The woman took a look at Naruto.

"Let me guess Naruto." said Rin as Naruto pulled down his mask.

"I can see where Sakura gets at least some of her brains." said Naruto

"Rin, he says he is a Namikaze." said Kane as Rin nodded her head.

"I always though he looked like Minuto when he was younger but I just passed it off as conqincance." Said Rin

"He also wants to make me head of the Leaf Village trading company." said Kane as his wife nodded.

"That is what the Hyuga ninja's spying following him reported back saying." said Rin before looking at Naruto "That was before you blocked their Byakugan."

"Glade to hear that worked." said Naruto before looking back at Kane. "Now if you want the job you have to know that I can remove you if you start to become a Hyuga and you won't have complete access to all the money."

"I understand." Said Kane

"Also I want you to give money to help the poor." said Naruto "I am already giving a lot to the poor."

"No problem but I also wont to lower the prices for the poor." said Kane as Naruto smiled.

"Good, now there is only one other small thing. My clan's property in the center ring. If you to can keep an eye on it every once in awhile." said Naruto "Also Sakura isn't the only leaf ninja going to the Ice Shikamaru and Temari are heading there as well, I plan to meet them in the allied Moon village in a week."

"I had a feeling they liked each other." Said Sakura

"They are married and just to give Danzo a headache, I have been spotted in the northern borderland of Wind and Earth." said Naruto

"Smart move." said Sakura before looking back at her parents. "When can my Dad his new job?"

"Tomorrow I can have him sitting behind a new desk." said Naruto

"Good, then tomorrow night we are leaving." said Sakura as her parents nodded.

"Good, you will be happy that is all I care about." said Rin before looking out the glass door to see her youngest kid swinging on his swing set. "Naruto, Sakura I want you to take Reiji with you." Kane's head snapped toward his wife.

"Honey do you know what you're saying?" asked Kane "When Sakura goes to the Ice Village we may never see her again are you sure you want to never see our son again."

"It is better to never see him again and knowing that he is safe then see him as they put him into the ground after his first mission." said Rin with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry Mrs. Haruno I promise both of you will protect them both with my life." said Naruto "I always keep my promises."

"Thank you Naruto." said Rin "Now All I have to do is say goodbye to them."

**Well I hope you all still have your fingers after setting all those fireworks. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 The Truth is Out.**

The next night Hiashi was sitting at his home office moving the glass of whisky in his hand, he needed it after the pass two days he had. First a lost Namikaze returned, and then he lost control of the business he had run for over 20 years to some lower level clan leader. Also now the same man now sat on the council along side the nobility of the higher clans. Suddenly a nock came from his door. "Enter." said Hiashi as two ANBU walked in before Danzo entered the room. Instantly Hiashi was on his feet.

"Please sit Hiashi." said Danzo as Hiashi sat down. "I heard you have a problem with the Haruno."

"No, my problem is with the Namikaze." said Hiashi "He is actually giving a large portion of the profits to the poor of the village."

"Well this helps me, ignorant people with a full stomach are easily to control." said Danzo

"Still my clan lost a lot of it's prestige." said Hiashi as the ice moved around in the glass.

"Well I can always place you at the head of the trade commission." said Danzo "It will give your clan power over trade regulation, you would have some prestige and still have some hands inside the trading company."

"Well if it's the best we can do, then we take it." said Hiashi

"It's the best I can do, the laws states I can't control a clan's business and the Namikaze owns the company we can't stop his choose." said Danzo

"I am just wondering why he would pick Haruno?" asked Hiashi "I mean he was an ok trader but there are much better ones."

"Maybe we have been looking at this wrong way." said Danzo "We have been looking at Altair Namikaze."

Meanwhile Naruto stood in the doorway looking on a Sakura sealed the last of her things in a scroll. "Sakura-chan I am so sorry you have to leave your family and friends." Said Naruto as he lowered his head and closed his eyes. "I know how hard it is and no one should ever have to go though it." His eyes shot as he felt a soft hand on his cheek. There stood Sakura with her hand on his check just smiling at him.

"Yes, it's hard but the choose is simple I am going with you." said Sakura with a smile, that caused Naruto's heart to warm up. Before Sakura went back to sealing away her things into the traveling scrolls.

"Do you need any help Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto

"No, all I have to do is finish sealing away the rest of my clothes and I can handle that, go help my brother." Said Sakura

"I have three clones helping him." Said Naruto

"Then four can get the job done faster." said Sakura

Danzo was back in his office taking a look at the photo of the 4th Hokage Minuto Namikaze and the photo of Altair Namikaze. _"Altair has some red tips to his hair so his mother likely had red hair." _Thought Danzo as he stood up and walked toward a file cabinet. Slowly he opened it before flipping until he found what he was looking for Minuto Namikaze's ninja record.

"_The only two nations he went to before becoming Hokage was_ _Rock because we where at war with them and then there is whirlpool to help evacuated that village." _thought Danzo as he looked through the file photos taken ranging from his school photo to his death photo. He stopped at the photo of younger 4th Hokage maybe 16 years old standing next to him was a red haired woman about his age with a whirlpool headband. Danzo's eyes widened. "Hinata!"

Hinata walked in. "Yes sir."

"Bring me the records of every female who came to the village from the Whirlpool country." ordered Danzo

"Now son, we love you very much." said Rin with tears in her eyes as she looked into her son's brown eyes before hugging him.

"Then why are you sending me away mom?" asked Reiji as they all stood in the Haruno's living room.

"Son, it may seam that we are sending you away but we are only doing it to protect you." said Kane as he put his hand on his son's shoulder. "You will understand someday but right now you have to go with your sister and Naruto. They are going to take you to a safe place."

"Why don't you come with us?" asked Reiji

"Because son, someone has to stay to change the evil that has happening here." Said Kane

"Then I can stay and help you daddy." Said Reiji as his father shook his head.

"No son, you would be at to much risk and what do I always tell you is the 1st job of a good man?" asked Kane

"Keep his family safe no matter what." Said Reiji before a sad look crossed his face. "So if I and big sister are safe you can work to make the village safe."

"Yes, son." said Kane with a smile.

"Then maybe after you finish your work I can come back." said Reiji with hope in his eyes.

"Maybe." said Rin before kissing her son's forehead.

"We love you son." Said both parents as they hugged there son. Kane nodded his head slightly as Sakura stepped behind her brother. She pressed two figures on the back of his head. Suddenly the little boy fell into his sister's arms, fast asleep. Sakura handed her brother and he held him as both parents kissed there son's sleeping forehead.

"Sakura." said Rin as she hugged her only daughter "I love you with all my heart."

"Same here mom." said Sakura with tears in her eyes

"Just promise us one thing Sakura." Said Kane

"Anything Dad." said Sakura as she turned to her dad.

"Have a good and happy life." said Kane as Sakura nodded her head

"Yes, dad." said Sakura as they hugged each other. "Now you three better get going the more distance between the village before sunrise the safe you will be."

With tears in there eyes Sakura hugged her parents before joining Naruto (who was carrying her sleeping brother) jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

It was well pass midnight at the Hokage's office and Danzo had a stack of files on his desk. He found the file he was looking for on top of the photo was a picture of a red haired woman. _"That's the woman who had her photo taken with the 4__th__."_ Thought Danzo as he opened the file. "Kushina Uzumaki" said Danzo as his eyes widened. "Is she the demon's mother?" Danzo read down the file it was filled with general information. _"She died on the day of the Kyuubi attack but she wasn't assigned to any of the attack groups." _Thought Danzo he flipped to the last page in the file, her death report. He quickly read the page.

"Kushina Uzumaki age 25 died at 10:19 pm do to complication from child birth." Read Danzo _"The Kyuubi was sealed into Naruto Uzumaki just after 10:30, it would of taken some time for the 4__th__ to prepare a seal and he wasn't on the battlefield till he showed up to seal the demon."_

"Hinata!" yelled Danzo as a red haired woman walked in.

"Sorry sir, but Hinata went home an hour ago what can I get for you?" asked the woman

"Get me the file on Naruto Uzumaki." ordered Danzo as he poured another glass of wine. It was only a few minutes later the red haired woman walked in carrying the file.

"Here sir." said the woman as she handed the file.

Danzo pulled Naruto gennin photo from his file before taking the 4th Hokage's photo at the same age. His eyes shot wide, if you took away the demon marks on the demon child cheeks they where the same. _"It can't be?"_ thought Danzo as he pulled another photo out of the files this time when they where both 15 and again they could pass off as each other. Near the very bottom of the last page of Naruto's medical records was a hand written note form Tsunade, _A sample of Naruto Uzumaki's blood is storage bank 7_ _number 357_ _incase anything happens during his training trip with the pervert._

"Thank you Tsunade you may help me kill the demon you love so much." said Danzo as he stood up and walked out the door. When he stepped outside the red haired woman stood up at attention.

"Heading home sir?" asked the woman

"No alert the hospital I want Naruto's Uzumaki blood sample taken from bank seven vile number 357 and compared to Altair Namikaze's and Minuto Namikaze's. NOW!" yelled Danzo

"Yes, sir." said the woman before reaching for the phone and calling the hospital, letting them now the Hokage was on his way. 

Meanwhile Naruto and Sakura who now was carrying her brother had cleared the outer wall and were now heading south east toward Tea country.

"Naruto-kun what is in Tea Country?" asked Sakura

"A trade company from the Moon village has there major trading outpost there and it's my extraction point." said Naruto "However in order to have a chance of making it we will have to run all night and morning."

"Don't worry I had to do three S ranked missions in a week I know how to run." said Sakura

"But a single S ranked mission requires at least a three days rest before any mission above D can happen." said Naruto as he turned around to look at while still jumping.

"That was the old rule." said Sakura "Danzo changed that rule, you never asked what happened to the others?"

"Shikamaru told me all I wanted to know." said Naruto "Including what happened to Neji and Tenten."

"That was one of the worst days." said Sakura sadly as they kept jumping from tree branch to tree branch.

Meanwhile Danzo stood over the technician shoulder with two ANBU behind him. "What is taking so long?" asked Danzo

"The results will be out shortly lord Hokage." said the technician as the printer activated and printed off a piece of paper which Danzo grabbed.

"Get every ANBU and Sasuke Uchiha and meet me in front of the Namikaze estate now!" yelled Danzo "Altair Namikaze is Naruto Uzumaki or rather Naruto Namikaze!" 

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading and reviewing. Thank you for everything. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Deal or No Deal**

Sasuke moved like lightening until he reached Danzo and at least 3 dozen squads of ANBU that surrounded the Namikaze compound. "So the dupe is in there?" asked Sasuke

"Yes, he is I was just waiting for you." said Danzo with a grin.

"Then what are we waiting for now?" asked Sasuke

"Nothing." said Danzo, a moment later the front door of the Namikaze household came crashing down. Sasuke stormed in followed by ANBU. Sitting in the only chair in the cleaned out house sat Naruto clear as day his face mask gone.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Naruto as he looked at his watch as Danzo entered the room.

"Ready to die aren't we demon." Said Danzo with a smile as Naruto just grinned.

"That isn't Naruto." said Sasuke as he stepped forward "It's one of his shadow clones."

"Your replacement is right Danzo, Naruto left me to talk to you guys." said the clone Naruto

"Talk but there is nothing to talk about you are a S ranked missing ninja." said Danzo as he looked at Naruto.

"True I am a missing ninja from this village but I am also the son of the 4th Hokage and the last of the Namikaze clan." said Naruto

"So what." snapped Sasuke "It doesn't matter."

"It maters because all the things I did while I was here to my family company can't be changed am I right?" said Naruto with a grin as Sasuke snapped his head toward Danzo.

"Yes, it is." said Danzo between his teeth.

"Also I am head ANBU for the Ice and a hero over there so don't even try to get to me back home, or else." said Naruto

"Or else what." said Sasuke as his sharingan eyes glowed with hate.

"Or else I will have the Kyuubi finish what he started all those years ago." said Naruto as he stood up from the chair. "Now I propose we handle this the calm way."

"What way it that?" asked Danzo

"Simply put you don't bug me I don't bug you." said Naruto

"I don't think so." said Sasuke "I want you dead. So come back let me kill you and I won't kill Sakura and her family."

"Well Sakura-chan and her brother are with me and if you do anything to her parents I will let the Kyuubi lose inside your clan compound area." said Naruto

"Like you could get in." said Sasuke

"Please Sas-gay I beat you with a punch I can get through you ANBU and get out before you knew what happened." said Naruto before putting his hand under his chin "Or I could just remove all my clan's money and move the company to the Ice village, it would mean the slow death of this village but it is already sick."

"So you and two of the Haruno's are with you, then you have another missing ninja with you." said Danzo as Naruto reached into his vest and pulled out a leaf headband with a note on it and tossed it to the floor.

"Sakura-chan resigned from your ninja core." said Naruto

"No one resigns for the ninja core." Said Danzo

"That is what she said but I had to try." said Naruto as he put his hand in pockets. "I am guessing you are going to come after us."

"Of course." said Sasuke

"No matter, are Sakura-chan parents safe?" said Naruto

"NO!" yelled Sasuke as Naruto turned to look at Danzo.

"Yes." said Danzo as Sasuke turned to him. "It's for the good of the village of that they remain untouched, you can go after the Haruno and the demon but they remaining safe."

"Your better off just leaving us alone because I can kill you all." said clone Naruto before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"I want Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Kakashi and Shino now." ordered Sasuke as five ANBU ran off.

"What are you thinking Sasuke?" asked Danzo

"That Naruto will have a harder time fighting his friends." said Sasuke as he walked out the door.

Miles away Naruto with Reiji still asleep on his back and Sakura were still jumping from tree to tree. "Crap." said Naruto suddenly.

"What?" asked Sakura

"They are coming, I hoped it would of lasted till morning but they found me out." said Naruto

"Are they going to level my parents alone?" asked Sakura

"Yes, but Sasuke is coming after us." said Naruto

"Crap, Sasuke is the fastest ninja in the village." said Sakura

"And now he is pissed, that will make him even faster." said Naruto as they kept jumping

"I got Sakura's sent." said Kiba as he, Kakashi, Shino, Hinata, Ino and Sasuke stood at the western gate.

"Hinata do you see them?" asked Ino as Hinata focused her Byakugan to its max. The back of two figures appeared, one with pink hair the other with blonde hair and the blonde hair man was carrying a red haired boy.

"Yes, Sakura's kidnapper is 25 miles that way and it is that Altair Namikaze!" said Hinata as she pointed to her right. "However she seams to be going with the man."

"I wonder why that is?" asked Kiba as he looked at Sasuke

"Because Sakura wasn't kidnapped." said Sasuke with a grin before looking at his squad "She is a defector so our mission is to kill her and the S ranked ninja she is with."

"Who is the S ranked ninja?" asked Shino

"Naruto." said Sasuke as Hinata's eyes as she focused on the blonde hair man. He moved his head letting Hinata see his face in profile. His whisker marks still lined his cheek as his blue eye looked out ware as his blonde with red tipped hair framed his face.

"_Naruto-kun"_ thought Hinata as suddenly turned around to face her as if looking at her through her Byakugan. Hinata had to fight back a fainting spell as she saw him. Suddenly his eyes turned red with slights, they seamed to glow a deep red before suddenly everything went blank.

"Naruto-kun what are you doing?" asked Sakura as Naruto's eyes suddenly turned Kyuubi before letting out a small flash before return back to their normal blue.

"Hinata was looking at us with her Byakugan I stopped it." said Naruto as a stunned look crossed Sakura's face.

"How?" asked Sakura

"Sakura-chan this may be a little bit hard to understand but shortly after I left the village I had a run in with Pein." Said Naruto as Sakura's eyes widened.

"Pein as in the unbeaten leader of the Akatsuki?" asked Sakura

"Ya, during the fight Pein I was forced to my breaking point, at the moment Kyuubi and I struck a deal in order to defeat him and keep both of us alive." said Naruto

"What type of deal?" asked Sakura

"In return for the Kyuubi's freedom to return to the demon world he would become a summon for me and my clan. Also since I had the Kyuubi inside me for so long I got a bloodline limit as well." said Naruto

"Those demon eyes?" asked Sakura as Naruto nodded.

"Yes, but there is more then just that. If I wanted to I could call out same amount of power as a three tailed demon." Said Naruto as Sakura's eyes widened.

"A three tailed demon?" asked Sakura trying to make sure she heard right.

"Ya, remember on the bridge before I went four tailed against Orochimaru?" asked Naruto as Sakura nodded "Good, remember when I had three chakra tails."

"So you can transform into that?" asked Sakura

"Basically only I have complete control over it and some other small differences." said Naruto

"What about the rest of the Akatsuki?" asked Sakura as Naruto grinned. "They are not in a rush to fight the man who killed their leader."

"Don't worry about them."

Meanwhile back in the Leaf Hinata winced in pain. "What is it Hinata?" asked Kiba as he ran to his wife.

"I don't know how but somehow Naruto-kun knew someone was watching him. His eyes turned red then he must have sent out a wave of chakra or something." said Hinata as she tired to turn on her Byakugan "He's made me blind."

"Are they going on the roads or making there own path?" asked Sasuke

"Own path." said Hinata

"Good, then the roads will be faster." said Sasuke before pointing at Hinata "You are of no use to us. Stay here."

An hour an a half later the sun was starting to rise as Naruto and Sakura where approaching the boarder between the fire country and Tea country border, as they got closer and closer to tea country the trees turned into grass land and fields of crops. "If we keep this speed up for another two hours we will reach the boat." said Naruto as they ran across the ground at full speed. Suddenly Naruto stopped.

"What?" asked Sakura

"They caught up with us." said Naruto as he turned around to see Sasuke standing there.

"Long time no see Dupe." said Sasuke as Kakashi, Shino appeared on either side of Sasuke.

"You might as well tell Kiba and Ino to come out as well." said Naruto as he formed a clone of himself without forming any hand signs. The clone took Reiji off the real Naruto's back. "Sakura-chan protect your brother I'll handle this."

"Your handle us." said Sasuke as he singled and Kiba and Ino came out of hiding.

"That is what I said." said Naruto as he crossed his arms "Now I suggest you turn around and head back to the leaf before you force my hand."

"You can't beat me Naruto." said Sasuke as he pulled his sword out.

"Really that is what Pein said before I ripped out his throat with my bear hands." said Naruto as his eyes became blood red with slits, his fingernails lengthened into sharp claws and lastly two fang tips poked out of his mouth.

"Like you could kill him." said Sasuke as Naruto grinned.

"Believe what you want." said Naruto as a thin line of red chakra formed around him. "This is your last chance leave now or I start breaking bones."

"These are your friends Naruto, you won't be able to hurt them." said Sasuke

"Really? Lets test your theory shall we?" said Naruto before he disappeared in a flash of yellow light next thing Sasuke knew Naruto was right in front of him. Sasuke had no time to move as Naruto's fist hit his face. Sasuke went flying back into the ground. For a moment the other leaf ninja's looked on stunned, Kakashi was the first one to respond. He sent a punch toward Naruto's face, Naruto raised his hand caught Kakashi's punch with hand.

"Nice try Kakashi." Said Naruto with a grin as Kakashi locked hands with Naruto.

"You forgot the first thing I taught you Naruto." said Kakashi as he saw a swarm of bugs come out of Shino coming toward Naruto. "Team work."

"That is where you are wrong." said Naruto with a grin as suddenly a pulse of red chakra when the pulse hit the bugs they all went up in flames as the pulse hit Shino it sent him flying into Sasuke who had just stood back up. Kakashi's eyes widened as Naruto bent down before throwing Kakashi over his shoulder into Shino and Sasuke. Naruto spun back around to see Kiba and Ino standing there.

"Get your friends and go home." Ordered Naruto

"Sorry, I wish I could Naruto but I have to follow orders." Said Kiba as Naruto nodded.

"I understand Kiba; you have to protect your family." said Naruto as Kiba ran through hand signs.

"Howling wind!" yelled Kiba as a vortex of wind filled with flying kunias engulfed Naruto. Naruto let out a scream as the kunais cut him however suddenly his screams turned to laughter. Suddenly Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Nice try Kiba." Said Naruto as Kiba turned to see him standing right behind him completely fine. "Also have a good and happy life." With that Naruto punched Kiba in the face sending him into the pile. When that was finished Ino joined the fight. She went in for a kick only to have it grabbed by Naruto. Naruto did the same thing to Ino that he did to Kakashi he threw her away.

"Chordi!" yelled Sasuke as Naruto turned to see a Sasuke with a chordi coming at him. Naruto just rolled his eyes before grabbing Sasuke's arm crushing the Chordi with red chakra.

"Now for the broking bones part." said Naruto as he raised his free arm above his head before bringing his elbow down on top of Sasuke's arm snapping it in two. Sasuke fell to the ground screaming in pain as Naruto turned his back to them and started to walk back toward Sakura.

"Kill them!" yelled Sasuke in between his screams of pain.

"I don't think so." Said a new voice as five ninja's dressed like Naruto was when they first meet appeared all with sword tips at the five leaf ninja's necks. One of the ninjas turned to look at Naruto as he returned to his normal state. "Sir what did you get yourself into this time?"

"You know the normal things. Saving people fighting old friends and even older enemies." said Naruto as the ninja shook his head.

"Sometimes sir, you worry me." Said the ninja

"What are we doing with these?" asked the ninja holding his katana on the back of Sasuke's neck.

"Let them go home if they cross us again, kill them." said Naruto as he, Sakura her brother and the other Ice ninja's disappeared leaving the Leaf ninja's to lick their wounds.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and that Sasuke got his ass handed to him. I am sorry to say that I have a busy weekend ahead so I will not be able to update tile around Tuesday or so. Sorry. Also I am having trouble coming up with a name for the Kage of the Ice village, like the Hokage for the Leaf, so any ideas would be welcomed. Thanks for the reviews and please keep them up. Wilkins75 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 The Ocean of the Past**

Sakura leaned over the railing as ship moved across the open water, the coast of tea country and beyond that fire country could still be seen in the distance as the Ice Nation ship headed out to sea. Suddenly a hand came to rest on her shoulders. "How are you doing Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto as he joined her on the railing.

"Fine, how is my brother?" asked Sakura

"Strangely he is still sleeping after I removed the sleeping justu, I have one of my ANBU standing watch over him the moment he is up she will bring him up here." said Naruto

"You know I still except to wake up and everything that has happened over the past few years was all a dream, Sasuke and Danzo never happened, the prisons, the deaths and my best female friend isn't going to be used a baby factory for Sasuke." said Sakura sadly.

"Sakura-Chan I have no idea what you went through but at least your brother and you will have a happy life from no one." said Naruto as Sakura nodded.

"Ya." said Sakura "Naruto is this Ice village made out of ice?"

"No Sakura-Chan, it is actual like fire country maybe with a little bit colder winters but not much." said Naruto

"Then why is it called Ice country?" asked Sakura

"Because running all the way around is a chain of mountains all with glaciers coming from each an every one of them." said Naruto "In the center of the ring of glarier mountains is a flat plain that goes on for miles with rivers running though it. The soil is great for growing food and the village is located where the three major rivers that run through the pain all cross."

"Sounds nice." said Sakura with a smile.

"Wait tile you see it at sun rise, the light from the sun bounce off the ice makes the mountains shin." said Naruto as Sakura smiled even more.

"Can't wait to see that, sounds beautiful." said Sakura

"It is." said Naruto as Sakura yawned before placing her head on Naruto's shoulder. "Looks like you could use some sleep as well Sakura-chan?"

"I guess I could." said Sakura.

"Come on I'll take you to a bed." said Naruto as he lead Sakura though the hatch of the ship and down a flight of stairs before he opening a hatch. They entered a large room with double stack bunk built right into the wall with a large table and chairs in the center of the room. A white haired woman dressed in the Ice Village ANBU gear minus the face mask sat at the table with a glass of water in her hand. When Naruto walked in she jumped to her feet.

"Sir, Reiji Haruno is still asleep." said the woman as she pointed toward one of the bunks where Reiji was laying sound asleep with a blanket over him.

"That's ok Saaya, I think the both of us need some sleep." said Naruto as Saaya nodded before getting into the bunk next to her brother.

"Sweat dreams Sakura-chan." said Naruto as Sakura closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

"Stay still Sasuke-chan." asked Ino as she held Sasuke's arm trying to heal him. "If you don't hold still even my medical skills can't repair this, I don't know how he did it in one hit but he broke your arm in three places."

"It wasn't just one hit woman." growled Sasuke as he remembered the blows.

Flashback

"Now for the broking bones part." said Naruto as Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto raised his free arm above his head before bringing his elbow down on top of Sasuke's arm however before even the pain hit Sasuke Naruto's arm had raised itself inches above Sasuke's broken arm before going down in a completely different spot.

End Flashback

"He is so damn fast." growled Sasuke

"No you're the best Sasuke-kun, you where just worried about me that's why you got your arm broken." said Ino as Sasuke glared at her

"Woman you could be bleeding on the floor and I would not care." said Sasuke as Ino applied more healing chakra to Sasuke's arm as he rested in a hospital bed.

"You don't mean that." said Ino with a smile as Sasuke shook his head.

"Ino you and everyone else is a tool for me to complete my goals. You just happen to be the tool Danzo chose as my tool to rebuild my clan." Said Sasuke

"Just give it time Sasuke-kun." said Ino "And then the very thought of any harm coming to me will fill you with dread."

Sakura opened her eyes to see her little brother sitting at the table with that Saaya woman playing what appeared to be chess. "Check." said Saaya as he brother moved a piece as the woman smiled. "For a kid you're pretty good." As she moved another piece

"Thanks." said Reiji with a smile as he moved a piece "Check"

"I stand corrected very good." said Saaya as Sakura stood up and walked across the deck and sat down.

"Morning big sis." said Reiji "Well more like afternoon."

"What time is it anyhow?" asked Sakura as she noticed that Naruto was still asleep in his bunk.

"Three" said Saaya "I am sorry I haven't induced myself earlier, I am Saaya Mianto I am part of Naruto-sam's ANBU squad."

"Nice to meet, you I am…"

"Sakura Haruno." said Saaya with a smile "Naruto always talks about you."

"What did he talk about?" asked Sakura as Saaya moved a pawn on the board.

"A lot of different things." said Saaya "Don't worry it's all good, except I don't understand why would you hit him?"

"You know I don't really know anymore." said Sakura as her brother moved a piece "Maybe it's because I was an idiot."

"Well live and learn." said Saaya as she pushed a bishop. "Checkmate, good mach kid maybe your be able to beat in a few years."

"Wait till you have to go out against Shikamaru, Saaya." said Naruto as both woman looked to see him sitting in the bunk.

"Shikamaru, isn't that the genius guy, who has never lost a chess match?" asked Saaya

"Ya, he and Temari are heading toward the moon village." Said Naruto

"Temari isn't that the sand genius?" asked Saaya again.

"Ya, they got married in secret because they would have been killed. I told them to head to Gem where a friend of mine would bring them over." said Naruto

"I see, then I will have two new people to look out for the chess master title." said Saaya before looking at Reiji with a smile "And a new changer to keep an eye on."

Danzo sat in his office rubbing his temples in an attempt to stop the growing headache. _"We got played by the demon from the beginning he won and he also made the future Hokage look like a weakling, took a very skilled medical ninja, made a lower clan have a council vote and controls the most powerful business in the entire village. Could this get any worst?" _thought Danzo as a knock came from the door.

"Enter." Said Danzo as a black haired man with a small pony tail and two scars running across his face walked into the room. "Shika Nara what can I do for you today?"

"Lord Hokage I was wondering if you have gotten my son's weekly report, he normal sends a message for us along with and we haven't heard from him in a week and a half." said Shika as Danzo looked at him.

"No, we haven't." said Danzo

"Well you know the wind storms they have out there, it's just his mom his worried about planning Shikamaru's wedding to Lys Hatake in the spring." said Shika

"True, they do have a lot of sand storms and massager hawks tend to get lost in them." said Danzo "Tell you what Shika I will send a squad to the sand to investigate."

"Thank you lord Hokage." said Shika as he turned and walked out of the room.

Later that night after the sun had set and a full moon had risen over the ocean, Sakura found herself walking the halls of the ship. Her brother was busy playing yet another board game with Saaya. _"Where is Naruto-kun?" _asked Sakura to herself as she made her way to the open deck. She walked on long side one of the railings until she reached the bow of the ship. "_Where could he have gone?" _she added as the waves gentle broke. She turned around to head back inside when she noticed that Naruto was standing on the highest deck just above the bridge. Sakura quickly made her way back inside before going up a flight of stairs and onto the deck. She stood there for a moment just watching as Naruto looked up at the starry sky.

"You would be so proud of both of them." said Naruto as he kept looking at the moon before looking back at something in his hand. He then placed the item into one of his vest protects. "You can come out now Sakura-chan."

Sakura slowly walked over and joined Naruto. "Sorry, Naruto-kun I didn't want to disturb you."

"You can never disturb me Sakura-Chan. I was just talking to an old friend who isn't with me anymore." said Naruto as Sakura nodded her head. It wasn't uncommon to see a ninja talking to the people they had lost. Kakashi would always talk to his friends names on the memorial stone and she would talk to Tsunade photo or Naruto's photo when he was gone.

"Anyone I know?" asked Sakura

"No, she isn't anyone you would know." said Naruto

"Then tell me about her." said Sakura

"Sure I don't see why not," said Naruto as he pulled out a photo of a woman from his vest pocket. "This is Kya of the heaven village."

"Heaven village isn't that in the extreme north of Lightening country?" asked Sakura as she looked at the photo of the blonde hair woman blue eyed woman maybe about there age.

"Ya it is, also it's an extremely religious village with a lot of moral laws, which have to be followed to letter." said Naruto

"How did you meet her?" asked Sakura

"It was just after my battle with Pein, I was walking toward a small fishing village in Lightening country, and there I hoped to get a ride to Flower country. Well on the route I came across Kya she had been banished from her village because she broke one of there laws." said Naruto "We both where heading toward flower country so we decided to stay together. I protected her from bandits, collected supplies and she would cook the food and fix my ripped clothing."

"Sounds like a fair deal considering you can't cook to save your life." said Sakura with a grin.

"My kids like my cooking. So I can't be all that bad." Said Naruto with a laugh as Sakura's eyes widened and her heart stopped.

"Kids Naruto-kun did you say that you have kids?" asked Sakura as Naruto nodded his head.

"Ya, a boy and girl both five." said Naruto as Sakura's heart began to break. Naruto has kids, kids mean wife, wife means Naruto is married to someone other then her. Her dream was broken. With that tears started to flow down Sakura's face.

**I would like to thank everyone for the reviews even those who took their review to point out all my errors. I have no problem with that as long as it is done with some respect. If there is one thing I can't stand it is people putting another down. Also it is fanfiction it's for fun it's not a novel. Well sorry for taking up your time. I hope you liked this chapter and please keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75 **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 The Truth.**

"Sakura-Chan?" asked Naruto as worry creaked into him as he watched tears run down Sakura's face. "What is it?"

"Nothing. So Naruto when are we going to reach the moon village?" asked Sakura hopping to change the subject.

"Tomorrow morning, but what is it with the drop of Naruto-kun? Sakura-Chan." asked Naruto

"Well I don't think your wife would like hearing another woman call her husband Kun." answered Sakura as she turned and headed toward the door only to be stopped by Naruto.

"Sakura-Chan, I love you and only you. There is no other woman." said Naruto as Sakura looked into those blue orbits that sparkled in the moon light.

"What about your kids, you have to been with someone." stated Sakura as Naruto finally understood way she thought he was married.

"Sakura-Chan, I have never been with anyone." said Naruto as Sakura looked at him.

"Then how can you have kids?" asked Sakura

"Sakura-Chan let me explain this to you in a better way, yes I have two kids but they are not my kids." said Naruto as he pulled out a photo of a blonde haired boy and a blacked haired girl about Reiji's age "I adopted them."

Sakura's eyes widened as her heart soured. "You adopted them?"

"Yes, see the woman I was telling you about Kya, was thrown out of her village because she had sex before marriage." said Naruto "These are her kids I took them in after she died in child birth."

Meanwhile back in the leaf village, Hinata sat on the edge of her and Kiba's bed looking at the photo she had of Naruto, just after he returned to the village from his training trip. He was standing on top of a telephone pole his black and orange jacket to show a white shirt under it. He had his hands in his pants pocket just looking out over the village. _"Naruto-kun." _thought Hinata as she ran her fingers across Naruto's body.

"Hinata-Chan?" asked Kiba as he walked in dressed only in a pair of sweat pants. Hinata just looked up at her husband before looking back at Naruto's photo. Kiba lowered his head before walking over to his side of the bed. He slowly sat down with his back turned to Hinata. "Listen Hinata I know we where arranged to get married and that you still love Naruto but is there any chance for me to win your heart?"

"No, Kiba." said Hinata as Kiba looked down at the floor. "I will always love Naruto-kun."

"I thought so, but Hinata you know that I love you and Naruto has chosen Sakura." said Kiba

"I know, but I still love Naruto-kun." said Hinata.

"Hinata-Chan, please promise me something." said Kiba "Don't go after Naruto."

"Kiba I don't think I can make that promise." said Hinata as Kiba turned around and turned her head to look at him.

"Please Hinata, that would be your third violation, they would kill you and I don't want to lose you." said Kiba as Hinata looked down. "Please promise me."

"Ok, Kiba I will not go after Naruto-kun for a while." said Hinata as Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"That was a pretty fast change of mind why?" asked Kiba

"Because at the hospital while they where checking my eyes they found out that I am pregnant, Kiba you are going to be a father." said Hinata as she turned away from a stunned Kiba. Kiba just sat there wide eyed as Hinata lied down looking away from Kiba, turned off her light and fell asleep.

"So these two kids are Kya's?" asked Sakura to Naruto

"Ya, Saito and Katara are her kids. It wasn't right for me to let them grow up alone or in an orphanage." said Naruto "So I took them in."

"Naruto-kun, your so sweat and kind." said Sakura as she placed a hand on Naruto's check causing him to blush.

"Sakura-Chan, I am only did what anyone would of done." said Naruto as Sakura shook her head.

"No, your not. Most people would have just let those little kids go to the orphanage. It takes a big heart, a heart like yours to take them in." said Sakura as she stepped closer to him.

"_Yes…yes get closer to that man." _ Cheered Inner Sakura

"Naruto-kun, I want to say I am so sorry for everything I did to you when we where younger. All the punches, all the names I called you and all the times I didn't take you up on your offer for a date." Said Sakura as tears formed in her green eyes.

"Sakura-Chan." said Naruto softy as Sakura felt one of his fingers come up to her face and used them to remove her tears. "You have nothing to say sorry for."

"Yes, I do Naruto-kun." said Sakura placed her head on his chest. "I have done horrible things to you how can you forgive me?"

"It's very simple Sakura-Chan." said Naruto as he titled Sakura's head up to look her in the eyes. "I forgave you for everything a long time ago because I love you. Now I have to ask you to forgive me?"

"Naruto-kun you have done nothing." said Sakura as she kept looking into his blue eyes.

"And that is why I am sorry, I should of done something, anything to help you and everyone back in the leaf." said Naruto "So can you ever forgive me?"

Naruto got his answer very quickly and suddenly. Without him noticing one of Sakura's hands had gotten behind him. Now it moved his lips against hers. Both of them closed their eyes as they enjoyed the warmth that was spreading though their bodies. Slowly they pulled apart but remained nose tip to nose tip. Both of them had huge smiles as they looked into each other eyes. Sakura's arms where now laced around his neck as his arms where around her waste holding them together.

"I guess that means I am forgiven?" asked Naruto as Sakura grinned, before speaking.

"Believe it." said Sakura before pulling Naruto back down into another kiss.

Kiba just sat there looking out into space trying to understand what had just happened. _"Dad I am going to a Father." _thought Kiba as he noticed that Hinata had just looked away from him. _"Why isn't she happy?"_

Kiba reached over and shook Hinata awake. "What?" grounded Hinata as she sat up.

"Hinata-Chan we are going to parents why aren't you happy?" asked Kiba

"You want the truth, Kiba." said Hinata as looked into Kiba's eyes.

"Of course." said Kiba

"I am so happy to be having a kid, I am just not happy that you're the father." Said Hinata as Kiba's eyes widened.

"What?" asked a confused Kiba

"I always dreamed about being a mother but it was to mine and Naruto-Kun's kids not yours. This just took away one of my last dreams that is why I am not happy, Kiba. So Goodnight." With that Hinata lied back down and turned away from Kiba.

Miles away Naruto and Sakura pulled away from there second kiss.

"There is just one thing I don't understand about what happened to Kya." said Sakura

"What?"

"Most of those religious villages would have just forced the two people to marry, so why did they banish Kya?" asked Sakura "Wouldn't they have just forced her to marry her kid's father."

"It isn't that simple Sakura-Chan." said Naruto as they pulled apart and lowered his head "See Kya was raped by a wondering ninja who just left her when he was finished."

"They banished her because she was rapped!!!" yelled Sakura as formed a fist.

"Yes." said Naruto "Since the ninja had left the villagers they couldn't force a marriage so they did the next thing they could."

"They banished her?" yelled Sakura as Naruto nodded. "That isn't fair!"

"Who ever said life is fair was lying." said

"Come on lets head to bed."

The next morning Sakura awoke only to find her brother and Naruto's bunks was gone. She jumped out of bed and walked up a flight of stairs only to find Reiji and Naruto sitting at one of the long tables in the galley. "Morning Sister." said Reiji with a smile as he eat up some more noodles.

"Reiji what are you eating?" asked Sakura

"Ramen, I can't believe you say its bad." said Reiji "its taste so good."

Sakura's eyes turned toward the blonde haired man sitting across from her brother with a line of noodles coming out of his mouth. "What?" asked Naruto "He asked what I was eating and I got some for him."

"Even after all these years you still eat ramen in the morning?" asked Sakura

"Well no, only when I am on a ship. For some reason it's the only thing I can keep down if the ocean gets bad." said Naruto as Sakura nodded her head.

"Wait I thought you said we would be reaching the moon village this morning?" asked Sakura

"Ya, actually we docked five minutes ago, we where going to come wake you up after we finished eating." said Naruto as Sakura just glared at him.

"You should of just woken me up." said Sakura as Naruto and her brother finished their ramen.

"Sorry Sakura-Chan but you looked peaceful, I couldn't wake you up." said Naruto as Sakura shook her head.

"_He can be such an idiot sometimes." _Thought Sakura

"_But a sweat and loveable idiot." _Responded inner Sakura causing the outer Sakura to smile.

"Fine, lets head a shore then." said Sakura as all three of them stood up before walking a few feet until they found the gangplank leading to the docks. Standing there waiting for them was Saaya.

"Good morning Sir." said Saaya as Naruto smiled back

"Morning Saaya." said Naruto as he stepped onto the dock.

"Sir, a message arrived from local HQ, a Shikamaru and Temari Nara is waiting for you there." Said Saaya as both Naruto and Sakura smiled.

"_Good they made it."_ thought both older ninjasas they headed into town.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. Now I have something to say to people who hate my spelling and grammar. I am sorry, I am sorry that I am not a better writer but it isn't totally my fault. I had problems with my eyes which caused problems with reading/writing and once the school found it I was already five years behind everyone. They fixed the problem but I will always have problem with my spelling and grammar because of being five years behind. Now I am also sorry that you can't look pass some mistakes to the story itself. I have only one more thing to say I can't force you to read any of my stories so if you don't like them…just don't read them. I hope you people who choose to look pass my mistakes and keep reading, enjoy the rest of the story. Thank you Wilkins75 **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 A New World**

Sakura held her brother's hand as the three of them walked down the busy market town. So much food lined the many carts and stands that it made her mouth water. Food she had only seen when she had gone over to Ino's for one of her many parties and even there she wasn't allowed to eat it. Those foods where reserved for the clan members and them only they where allowed the honor of eating it. However there they where out for anyone to eat. Soon they found themselves standing in front of a large three storied building. In front of the building stood two ninjas with W on the headband when they saw Naruto both of them snapped to attention as Naruto passed through the double door. As they walked down the hall Sakura noticed that everyone was looking at Naruto or snapped to attention.

"Naruto why does everyone snap to attention as you walk by?" asked Sakura

"Well I am the ANBU commander so next to our Kage I am the top ninja in the village." said Naruto "That is why they act that way."

Sakura nodded her head but had a feeling he was hiding something as another ANBU walked up to him. "Sir, Shikamaru and Temari Nara are in holding cell one." Said the ANBU as Naruto stopped walking and turned to look at the ANBU.

"You put them in a holding cell?" asked Naruto

"Yes, sir."

"Did they tell you that I sent them?" asked Naruto

"Well yes sir it's just we couldn't be sure that they are telling the truth." said the ANBU

"I understand but I want them out of the holding cell and up into the meeting room in ten minutes or less." Ordered Naruto

"Yes, sir." said the ANBU as he ran off.

"Naruto-kun you didn't have to be so rude to him." said Sakura

"I know it's just sometimes I wish they would trust people more." Said Naruto

"They don't trust people?" asked Sakura

"They trust but only once they confirm that they can be trusted Sakura-Chan." said Naruto "What's that's saying trust but confirm?"

"So will they trust us?" asked Sakura

"At first no, but in a short bit of time yes." said Naruto "It helps that I am the ANBU captain. Then maybe in three months or so you, Shikamaru and Temari can become Ice ninja's if you want?"

"What about my brother?" asked Sakura as Reiji was looking around at all the ninjas walking around.

"Well he would go to school of course." said Naruto "However there is something you should know Sakura-Chan?"

"What?" asked Sakura

"That you will have to deal with a lot of girls who will not like you at all." said Naruto as Sakura raised an eyebrow

"Why?"

"That's just say I have more fan girls after me, then Sasuke did when he was a kid." said Naruto as they started walking again. Soon they where sitting in a large room with a table in the center of the room. Only a couple minutes later Shikamaru and Temari entered the room.

"Sakura long time no see." said Shikamaru as they sat down.

"It's good to see you to and congratulation I heard you two are married." said Sakura

"I am still getting used to wearing the ring." said Shikamaru as he played with the ring "I couldn't wear it back in Suna but now I can. Naruto I would like to send a message to my parents telling them that I am safe."

"Sure but first I have to ask you all some questions." said Naruto as he pulled out a file.

"Why?" asked Sakura

"Just a formality, I had to do the same thing." said Naruto "Now I already know your names." as he quickly wrote down on the paper. "Now why did you leave your old villages?"

"To be with the woman I love." said Shikamaru

"To be the man I love." said Temari with a smile.

"To escape form the hell hole and give my brother a chance to live also to be with you Naruto-kun." said Sakura as Naruto smiled.

"Ok then, I can fill in about bloodline limits and family jutsu." said Naruto "Now here comes the hard question, are you willing to take a mind probed?"

"A mind probe?" asked Temari

"It's like Ino's clan memory walk except the clan we have that does it can only tell if you're lying or not." said Naruto

"Ok." said Sakura as the two Nara's nodded.

"Fine, I'll get him in here and a massager hawk for your message Shikamaru." said Naruto as he stood up and walked out of the room.

Across the great ocean Kiba sat with Shino and Ino at a small stand eating a late breakfast. "So Kiba you seam quiet, is something wrong?"

"Well I found out that I am going to be a father." said Kiba as Ino's eyes widened and even Shino seamed to smile.

"Congratulation my friend." said Shino

"Thanks Shino I just wish Hinata would be happy about it." Said Kiba sadly

"Why wouldn't she be happy?" asked Ino "I mean having a kid is wonderful. I can't wait to hold mine and Sasuke-kun kids."

"It is. She just isn't happy that I am her kid's father." said Kiba sadly "She wants Naruto's baby not mine."

"Why would she want carry that demon's child?" asked Ino as it was Kiba's turn to look at her.

"Ino, I may hate the fact that my own wife loves another man but Naruto isn't a demon." said Kiba as Ino shook her head.

"He has the Kyuubi in him that makes him a demon in my book." said Ino as she put some scramble eggs into her mouth. "And forehead must have been under some justu or something to go with him."

"My bugs sensed no Justus on Sakura and she has been upset with the village, maybe she decided to leave on her own will." Said Shino

"Oh well doesn't matter now. Let her live with a demon, I'll take Sasuke-kun." said Ino

A few minutes had passed and Naruto with a hawk on his arm walked back in with a graying man maybe in his 60's behind him. Unlike most of the other people they had seen this man wasn't dressed in an ANBU uniform instead he was dressed in a dark grey jonnin uniform with black pants on. The man sat down as Shikamaru wrote a message to his family before tieing it around the hawks leg. When that was finished Naruto walked out leaving the two Harunos and Naras alone with the man.

"I am Ozia Izaika and I will be doing the mind probe too all of you today." said Ozia "Now nothing bad will happen. I will enter all four of your minds at the same time and there I will search your memories to see if you're lying about anything now."

"Ok, but please don't upset my brother." said Sakura as Ozia smiled.

"Don't worry; I'm a grandparent with two grandson's his age." said Ozia as he ran though hand signs. The next thing Sakura knew she was standing in an all black room standing next to her was a copy of herself.

"Who are you?" asked Sakura

"I'm the inner you of coarse." said Inner Sakura as Ozia appeared out of the blackness.

"Interesting a duel mind." said Ozia as he placed his hand under his chin. "That makes it harder but no matter."

"What does a duel mind mean?" asked Sakura

"It's a lower level bloodline limit that helps block mind attack justsu." said Ozia "and since your brother also has duel mind it figures that it is a bloodline limit."

"My brother has it?" asked Sakura

"Ya, now lets go deeper into your mind." said Ozia as suddenly a door of light opened.

Naruto sat outside the door on the floor just waiting for Ozia to come out. _"Why does it take so long?" _thought Naruto as he looked up at his watch. It had already been ten minutes and a normal mind probe takes about an hour. An hour to find out if the people he had saved would be allowed in.

"Want something to drink, Naruto." said an Ice jonnin maybe 18 years old holding a cup of tea.

"Thanks." said Naruto as he took the cup from the jonnin who blushed.

"Your welcome sir." said the woman. "Would you like to go down to the dining hall and grab something to eat?"

"No, I am waiting to see if my girlfriend will be allowed into the village." said Naruto as the woman's eyes widened.

"I see." said the woman before going off.

"_Great word that I have a girlfriend will get back before I do and then the moment I do get home, I'll be swarm by girls who will all be after Sakura-chan's blood." _Thought Naruto

Meanwhile back in the leaf village Ino walked into her new home at the Uchiha estate. "Sasuke-kun!" yelled Ino as she walked down the hallway and entered the master bedroom. Slowly she sat down on the bed just thinking about what she would be doing on her and Sasuke's bed.

"What are you doing?" asked Sasuke as he walked into the room his arm still in a sling.

"Just sitting on our bed Sasuke-kun." said Ino as Sasuke glared at her.

"Fine, just don't touch any of my things. The nightstand over there and the second closet is for your things other then that I don't want you touch a thing outside of the kitchen and I want supper ready at six every night." said Sasuke before turning and leaving Ino sitting on the bed.

Meanwhile miles away across the ocean Naruto sat on the bench just outside the door waiting, suddenly the door opened and Ozia walked out. Naruto jumped to his feet as Ozia looked at him and smiled. "They may go to the village and I am going to send a message to Headquarter telling them that this three ninjas should be fast tracked into the ninja core and also those Haruno's have a weak bloodline limit."

"Thanks." said Naruto as he walked into the room to see everyone was sitting at the table. Each one was looking at each other.

"What just happened?" asked Shikamaru as he looked at the wall cloak. "Wasn't it just nine."

"It's called lost time. It happens during the mind probe." said Naruto with a smile "However all of you passed; we can head to the ice village."

**I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. I am sorry that this chapter is shorter then normal. I will try to update again soon to make it up to you. Thank you and please keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10 Explaining the World.**

Naruto, Sakura, Reiji, Shikamaru and Temari sat on a train that was heading toward the Cliff village. Reiji was looking out the window watching the trees outside fly by. "Trains are kind of rare back home, how common are they here?"

"Actual very common, the Cliff village has railroads crossing their entire country." said Naruto as the mountains came into view. "They also have lines going out to each of the ninja villages, it really helps with trade."

"I can understand how that would be useful." said Shikamaru

"Ya and it will only take about a day to reach the Ice village." said Naruto as he leaned back in his chair. "But you can't get everywhere by riding the trains."

"Still its very useful." said Sakura as her brother pressed his face against the window

Meanwhile back in the Leaf village Danzo was sat in a dark room. The only light came from a single light that hung over the large table with a large map on it. "So the Cloud village is going to have a military training session next week?" asked Danzo with a smile on his face.

"Indeed Lord Hokage." said an ANBU commander

"Good, then next week is the time to strike them." said Danzo as he looked at the map "They are the last major ninja nation left. Once we remove them and make them into our puppet state we can move on to the Rock village." Suddenly a fist hit the table.

"I want to destroy the Ice village." said Sasuke

"Be calm Uchiha, the Ice village in on the other side of the globe. It is outside our strike range." said Danzo as Sasuke's sharingan eyes glowed in the darkness.

"I will kill them." said Sasuke

"When you become the Hokage in five years you can go to the council and ask for war." said Danzo

"Fine, but I want to see them again and see this ice village." said Sasuke as Danzo put his hand on his chin.

"Umm…as the Hokage to be you could go on a tour of the nations." said Danzo as Sasuke nodded. "But it will have to wait till after we crush the Cloud village to begin your tour."

"If that is the best we can do I can deal with the week it will take to crush the cloud village." said Sasuke as he smiled.

Meanwhile the landscape outside the train window had changed from endless forest to mountains and valleys. "So Naruto what have you been up to the pass few years?" asked Temari

"Well after I left the village I thought about heading to the sand but I knew they would be looking for me there. So I headed toward Lightening and there I had a run in with Pein."

"Wait you're the one that killed Pein?" asked Shikamaru as Naruto nodded his head.

"How did you Pein was dead, I had no idea?" asked Sakura

"I was part of the ANBU squad that was sent to investigate the battlefield." said Shikamaru "All we found was some blood and Pein with his head apart from his shoulders."

"That was me." said Naruto "After that I came across Kya."

"Kya?" asked Temari

"She was a woman who was kicked out of her religious village because she was rapped." said Naruto "Later she died in child birth."

"I see, what happened to her child?"

"I adopted both of them." said Naruto "Then I worked my up the ranks at the Ice village."

"You had to have done some hard missions in order to get to your rank so fast." stated Shikamaru

"Well when I joined the Ice they where at war with the Bones and Grave villages." said Naruto "Don't worry the war ended three years ago."

"Still you still must have done something in the war to get that rank?" said Temari

"Yes, but I am famous because I closed the Demon Gate." said Naruto as the other ninja looked at him.

"The Demon Gate?" asked Sakura

"There is a single volcano that sits on the borders of Demon, Bones and Gave country. We call it Death Mountain." Said Naruto "On the side of the mountain stands a dark gate, known as the Demon Gate. It is an opening between our world and hell itself."

"So this gate is an opening to hell?" asked Shikamaru

"Ya, and once every 25 years it would open and demons would come out and feed on the local villages." said Naruto. "During the war it opened, I and three other ninjas performed a sealing justu that the Kyuubi taught me."

"What did it do?" asked Shikamaru

"It sealed the gate for a thousand years." said Naruto "That and my recorded during the war is why I am the rank I am now."

"Is that why girls are after you?" asked Sakura with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Ya, when you stopped demons from coming and eating people for a thousand years you coming a hero and it's just not in my village but in almost every village on this side of the ocean." said Naruto

"So that is why your Kage is trying to make you the next one." said Temari

"Ya, there is some law saying that I have to live in the village for a certain amount of time. To tell the truth I am happy I still have a few years to just be a normal ninja." said Naruto

"Naruto you where never a normal ninja." said Sakura as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Ok….relativity normal." said Naruto as a woman walked in carrying a tray of hot food.

"Lunch." said the woman as everyone smiled as the food was put in front of them.

Meanwhile Gaara sat at his desk in Suna when a hawk flew into the room and landed on his desk. Gaara turned his head and saw a message tied to the hawk's leg. Slowly he untied the scroll.

_Gaara_

_I hope you are fine and that you have found water. The little boy and I have made it to the Gem village and are about to board the boat to take us to the moon to meet with Naruto and Sakura. I am letting you know that soon we will be safe. Someday I hope that we will see each other again. Maybe you could take a trip sometime. Bye Little Brother_

_Temari_

Gaara smiled as he put the message into his desk only to hear a knock from the door. "Enter."

Slowly the door opened as four Leaf ANBU entered the room. "Lord Kazekage, we need to speak with Shikamaru Nara." Said the lead ANBU

"Shikamaru Nara hasn't returned from his scouting mission to find Naruto Uzumaki." said Gaara as the ANBU looked at each other.

"Shikamaru Nara wasn't ordered to join the search for the demon." said the ANBU as Gaara raised an eyebrow.

"Really he left a few days after I sent off the message. I believed he was ordered to go, I could only sent Temari to help with the search." said Gaara

"So you saying that Shikamaru Nara and Temari went off and you haven't heard from them." Asked the ANBU

"Yes." said Gaara

"Sir, we believe that you have been lied to. Naruto Uzumaki wasn't in the moments but he returned to Leaf Village using a fake name. He has since returned to the Ice village and Sakura Haruno defected with him." said the ANBU as Gaara looked at them trying not to smile at the fact.

"An Ice ninja." said Gaara "A Ice ninja stopped by just a few days before the report of Naruto came in. He did talk to Shikamaru for a while."

"Men, looks like we have another missing ninja." said the ANBU before looking back at Gaara "Lord Kazekage we require your top ANBU team."

"Alright but I can only spare one." said Gaara as Kankuro walked in. "Is something wrong brother?"

"Not anymore." said Kankuro with a smile "We found water." Gaara couldn't help but smile his village would live to see another day.

Back on the train the four ninjas and the kid sat eating there rice and fish as the train made it's way through a valley between mountains.

"So Naruto what are these countries like?" asked Temari as she put some rice into her mouth.

"Well, the Ice village is a lot like Leaf when it comes to overall climate maybe a little colder winters but not much."

"Well at least we will not have to get used to a new climate." said Shikamaru

"You saw the Moon village but overall it's the wettest of all the nations it rains almost everyday. The Cliff village where we heading to is dry and cold but then again their village is mostly built inside a mountain."

"Wait part of the village is built into a mountain?" asked Sakura

"Ya, in fact about ¾ of the entire village is in the form of caves." said Naruto "When you can seal off ¾ of your village in less then 10 minutes it makes one hell of a defense."

"I see." said Sakura as Shikamaru raised his hand

"Wait, if the rain is coming from moon and it had to go over mountains to get to Ice wouldn't Ice country be a desert like Suna?" asked Shikamaru

"Without the Great Lake ya." said Naruto "See all the run off from the glarier that form on the mountains that surround Ice country all run to a large almost sea sized lake on the border between Ice and Mountain country." Shikamaru nodded his head in understanding. "Now warrior country is to the south of Ice and runs all the way to the ocean, its manly grassland great for livestock but don't cross their ninjas."

"Why?"

"They are fanatics, they never turn down a fight and since their village was formed none of them have ever surrendered or been taken live." said Naruto. "For a general rule never change anyone with a shield on their back."

"What?" asked Sakura

"Ninja's from Blade village carry large round shields on their backs." explained Naruto "They say that they must return from battle with their shields or on them."

"What about the two nations you where at war with?" asked Temari

"Well they are like Suna in some respects, pour soil and very little grows up there. It is bone cold up there. Bone country is closer to Ice country and is a little bit warmer then Grave country." said Naruto "Those two villages are responsible for all the wars in the pass 50 years and what is worst is they are good at war."

"They must have some pretty good ninja then." said Sakura

"Not really, their ninjas are pretty weak in Justus but they are almost unbeatable when it comes to archery and long range attacks. They love hit and run tactics. People say you can fight them all day and never see them." said Naruto "I remember what happened to a 4 men Jonnin squad during the last war. They where pined down for 2 hours by a single chunin ninja archer."

"I see." said Shikamaru "What of flower and Demon country?"

"Well Flower country and the Rose village is the trading capital for everyone. They may not have a ninja core but no one would dare to attack them." said Naruto "All the other villages have companies in the Rose Village so if anyone attacks them the other villages will responded to protect their wallets. Demon country is cold and covered with pine trees and their ninjas like to get in close and finish you with their ax." As Naruto finished the train started to slow down as they entered a tunnel. They all looked out the window as the tunnel opened up into a large cavern with people moving around raised stone walkways. The train came to a stop as Naruto stood up.

"Sorry but we have to get off." said Naruto "We have two hours before our train to the Ice village leaves."

**Well I know nothing really happened this chapter but I wanted to explain the world I have created. Now I thank everyone for the reviews and I ask that you keep on reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Welcome to the Ice Village**

Reiji Haruno's was looking at all strange sights around him. He was standing between his sister and Mr. Namikaze as they walked down the street. All around him where people walking on different walkways above them. However instead of a blue sky above there was only a grey stone roof with huge lights on the ceiling. All the streets and buildings where made from stone, off in the distance he could see sun light. Mr. Namikaze looked down at him. "Come on Reiji I have something to show you." said Naruto as they made there way through the streets until they entered the sunlight side of the village. Reiji looked up to see the top of a snow covered mountain.

"Wow." Said Reiji

"That isn't the cool part." said Naruto with a smile as they walked down the street some more until they reached a railing. Reiji's eyes widened as he looked down to see that they were suspended on top of an outcropping. "We are over a mile above the valley floor."

"Cool." said Reiji as he watched some birds fly by.

"That is what I said the first time I came here." said Naruto as he rubbed the little boys head causing him to laugh.

"_He would make a great father." _thought Sakura with a smile before she remembered. _"He is already a father."_

"Mr. Namikaze." said Reiji

"Ya."

"Can I send a message to Mom and Dad?" asked Reiji as Naruto smiled.

"Of course, but lets wait till we get to the Ice village. That way your parents will know you got there safely." Said Naruto as Reiji nodded his head.

"Ok." said Reiji "Mr. Namikaze will I go to ninja school?"

"If that is what you want, then yes." said Naruto

"It is, I want to be a strong ninja." said Reiji "But I have never been to ninja school what if the other kids don't like me?"

"Don't worry about that, your have two friends right away in my kids." said Naruto as Reiji smiled.

"Are we going to live together?" asked Reiji as Naruto looked at Sakura.

"It's up to your big sister; I have plenty of room at my house for you two." said Naruto

.

"_Live with Naruto-kun?"_ thought Sakura before she smiled "Sure."

Two hours later Naruto and the others where back on the train heading out of the station. "Only four hours until we are in the Ice village." said Naruto for a while they just talked about what all has happened over the years.

"Naruto are you worried about the Akatsuki coming after you know?" asked Shikamaru "They will find out that your back. They may want the Kyuubi."

"Don't worry about that." said Naruto "The Kyuubi isn't in me anymore and with Pein dead they can't summon the extractor anyway. So they have no reason to go up against the guy who killed their leader"

"He has a point." Said Temari

"However they may have replaced there members and they wouldn't know that you don't have the Kyuubi in you anymore." said Shikamaru as Naruto shrugged his shoulders

"What ever it is, it is." said Naruto

Danzo sat behind his desk looking over some paper work before heading to the council meeting. Suddenly Shika walked through holding a letter. "Shika Nara what can I do for the Nara clan today?"

"It's my son, I just got a message from him." said Shika "He has defected to the Ice village."

Danzo leaned back in his chair. "I see so the demon child has taken another of our ninjas."

"No, it was Temari of the Sand village." said Shika as he placed his hands on Danzo's desk.

"They eloped didn't they?" asked Danzo as Shika nodded his head. "Hinata get in here!" he yelled as Hinata walked into the room.

"Yes, sir."

"Add, Shikamaru Nara and Temari of the Sand to the list of S ranked missing ninjas." said Danzo as Hinata nodded as Shika looked at Danzo.

"Lord Hokage, please he is my son just bring him back?" asked Shika

"Sorry Shika but he is a defector and has married a ninja from another village that only is already a Kill on sight order." said Danzo as Shika lowered his head. Slowly Danzo stood up "Sorry Shika but my hands are bound by the law. I hope this doesn't change your clan's council vote."

"No, Lord Hokage it doesn't if I can go to the Ice village and talk some since into my son. If I can get him to leave Temari and come home I want him to live." said Shika

"Fine, Sasuke plans to head to Ice on a tour of the nations after our war with cloud. You may join him." said Danzo as Shika walked out of the room.

"_Sometimes I hate these stupid clans." _thought Danzo as he threw on the Hokage's robes "_If I didn't need them to pass the laws I need and to allow my ninjas to go to war I would remove them."_ Danzo walked out of his office and down a flight of stairs and entered the large circle room. In front of him stood a half circle table with 9 chairs one for each of the council level clans. All the council members where standing talking only Kane Haruno sitting in the Namikaze spot. The other members refused to even look at him. Soon Hiashi Hyuga the head of the council steeped forward to the small podium that stood at the center of the table.

"Let this council meeting come to order." said Hiashi as the other council members sat down at their clan seats. "We are here to listen to our Lord Hokage and his proposition. Now Lord Hokage the floor is your." With that Hiashi sat down at his clan's council chair.

"Thank you Hiashi and other council members, now our village is the strongest of any nation on this side of the world however there is one nation that stands in the way of us having total control. I request a declaration of War against the Cloud village."

"Do we have a plan to defeat the Cloud?" asked Inoichi Yamanaka

"Yes, we do." said Sasuke Uchiha "We will hit them while there army is away on a training session. We will have total control of the village by the time they return."

"I see." said Nao Hatake "They will not want to risk us killing their families so they will not attack."

"How are we going to keep them in line in a long run?" asked Shika Nara

"Place a new Raikage in charge with some of our ninjas there as a controlling force." said Danzo

"So we will have to leave some ninjas there?" asked Shiba Aburame

"Yes."

"Will that hurt the defense of the village?" asked Choza Akimichi

"No, we have plenty of ANBU and with the mass immigration of people from Wave, Wind and Earth country we can flood the Cloud village with lower clan and no clan ninjas." Said Danzo

"So we don't have worry about deaths." said Hiashi Hyuga.

"I can't believe you guys are talking about sending people to there death with out a care?" asked Kane Haruno as the other council members looked at him.

"I think you should learn to shut up." said Hiashi "If it wasn't for the fact that you traded your daughter for this spot then the Naruto Namikaze wouldn't have placed you here."

"I didn't trade my daughter for anything, she wanted to go with him and that doesn't change the fact that we are talking about peoples lives." Said Kane

"We are talking about lives that do not matter toward the power of the village." said Hiashi. "Now I call for a vote for war. Aburame?"

"We vote yes." said Shiba Aburame

"One vote yes."

"Akimichi?"

"Yes." said Choza Akimichi

"Hatake?"

"Ya." said Nao Hatake

"Alright three votes for war." said Hiashi Hyuga "And my clan votes yes as well. Now Inuzuka clan how do you vote?"

"I don't feel that war is needed at this time and I have a kid on the way. I want to be around to see him or her grow so, I vote No." said Kiba as the other members looked at him.

"Ok then, we have 4 votes for and one against." said Hiashi "How does the stand in for the Namikaze clan vote?"

"No." said Kane

"Alright then Nara clan how do you vote?" asked Hiashi

"Although I hate the idea of war, war is needed to make the village stronger." said Shika "So yes we vote for war."

Danzo could only smile _"I have five votes I have my war."_

"Although the motion is carried we will run down the rest of the votes." said Hiashi

"I vote yes." said Sasuke

"Same here." said Inoichi

"Alright in a vote of 7 to 2 we will go to war with the Cloud village." said Hiashi

Darkness had fallen as a train was travel out of the mountains and over a large bridge over an even large lake. "Welcome to the Land of Ice." said Naruto as the train went onto land again.

"So this is Ice County?" asked Sakura with her brother asleep on her lap as she looked out the Ice covered mountains that shimmered in the moon light.

"Ya, we should be in the village around four morning." said Naruto as Sakura laid her head on his shoulder.

"Wake me up when we get there." yawned Sakura as she closed her eyes, Naruto could only smile as he looked at the sleeping woman beside him.

"Looks good doesn't it Naruto?" whispered Shikamaru as he looked at Temari who like Sakura was using her man's shoulder as her pillow.

"Ya." said Naruto as he placed his head on top of Sakura's a few hours later the train came to a stop waking up the five people in the train car. "Looks like we are here."

Sakura looked out the window to see a station a large outer wall about the same size as the wall at Leaf Village as two ANBU stepped on aboard the train. "Sorry but they don't let the train go right into the village, without a check point." Suddenly the door opened and the two Ice ANBU entered the car. The two of them looked around until their eyes fell on Naruto. When they saw him they stopped looking at the others and snapped to attention.

"At ease." ordered Naruto as the ANBU went back to normal.

"It's good to have you back sir." said the ANBU

"It's good to be back." said Naruto "Will you do me a favor?"

"Of coarse sir." said the ANBU

"Tell the Aisukage that I have three ninjas, two from the Leaf and one from Suna who wish to join our village and a young kid who needs to be enrolled in school." Said Naruto

"He already knows sir." said a third ANBU as he walked in. "He wants you and the other people to be in his office at 9:30. He wants to see them for himself."

"Ok then." Said Naruto as the ANBU left and the train started moving again. They went though a small tunnel but soon it changed to homes and apartment buildings. "Welcome to the Ice village."

**Well they are in the ice village now. However I am going to busy for about a week so I will not be able to update, sorry. I have posted a poll if you want to do it. I thank you for the reviews and I ask that you keep on reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 A New Home**

Sakura walked though the dark street carrying her sleeping brother in her arm. "Not much longer." said Naruto as they made a turn down a street only to see a long line of large houses. "This is where the upper clans live."

"So there are higher clans here as well?" groaned Shikamaru

"There are upper clans wherever you go." Said Naruto "However in the leaf once you're a council level clan you can't be removed here if a smaller clan rises to power they can be added to the council and if a council clan loses power it can be removed from the council. They add my clan last year."

"So there is a chance for even the lowest clan has a chance to become council members?" asked Temari

"Ya and ¼ of the spots on the council is elected from the general population." said Naruto "That way the clans can't get too powerful."

"Good." said Sakura as Naruto started up a small stone path toward one of the large houses on the street. Naruto stopped at the front door and pulled out a key from his protect and opened the door.

"Welcome to my home." said Naruto as he turned on the light showing a long hallway with stairs on one side. A woman maybe 18 years old walked down dressed in sweatpants and a T-shirt.

"Mr. Namikaze I though you wouldn't be home for a few more hours." Said the woman

"Train got in early Su. How did the kids do while I was gone?" asked Naruto

"Quite well Sir, Saito cut himself while throwing a kunai." said Su as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"He is too young to be using real kunia's." said Naruto

"Well sir I am sorry, he took it from my holster." said Su

"It's not your fault Su go back to bed." said Naruto

"No sir, I'll head home I miss sleeping in my own bed." said Su as she headed back up stairs.

"Babysitter." said Naruto as the others nodded "Come on I'll show you to the shaper rooms." They followed Naruto down the hall pass the stairs that is when they noticed that behind the stairs was a set of stairs heading downstairs. Naruto turned and lead them down into a lower finished basement. Down there was a small sitting room with two couches and a small Bar stood in the corner. They followed him though the sitting room and down another hallway. Naruto opened one of the doors showing a pretty good sized room with a single double bed with two night stands and a dresser in them.

"Shikamaru Temari." said Naruto "Sorry it isn't much."

"It is better then what we are used to." said Temari. Naruto nodded as he opened the door across the hall from them. Showing a similar room to the one Temari and Shikamaru had. Naruto then opened one last door to show a smaller room with a single bed.

"Bathroom is at the end of the hall." said Naruto. Sakura brushed pass Naruto and placed Reiji on the single bed and pulled the covers over him. Shikamaru and Temari walked into their room and closed their door. After Sakura had placed her brother in bed she turned and looked at Naruto.

"Thanks for everything Naruto-kun." said Sakura

"Don't worry about it Sakura-chan." said Naruto as Sakura smiled and kissed him however just as they closed there eyes a sound broke them apart. They turned to look down the hallway to see Su standing there fully dressed in a chunin jacket and an Ice headband tied around her arm.

"Sorry Sir, but I though I should tell you that I am leaving." said Su with a grin

"Good, I will make sure your paid for this mission tomorrow." said Naruto as Su turned and left. When she had disappeared up the stairs Naruto and Sakura turned back toward each other.

"Night Naruto-kun." said Sakura as she kissed Naruto's cheek before heading toward her bedroom. Naruto just stood there for a moment before heading up stairs himself, turning the lights off as he goes. He walked up the stairs, locking the front door before heading toward his own bedroom. However before he did he made a stop at his kid's bedrooms only to see them both sleeping. Naruto then walked into his own bed room and set his alarm for 7:30 only 2 hours away before he fell asleep.

Way to soon Naruto opened his eyes to see his cloak glaring at him. Slowly Naruto sat up and went though his normal morning, shower, get dress and head downstairs to make breakfast for the kids however today he more food then normal to prepare.

Naruto walked down stairs a little after 8 only to find Sakura standing in his kitchen with a glass of orange juice in her hands and a bowel of mix next to the stove. He could make out a pancake in a skillet. "Morning Naruto."

"Morning Sakura, you didn't have to make breakfast." said Naruto

"Well it's the least I can do, I just hope your kids like pancakes." said Sakura

"Don't worry about it Sakura-Chan." said Naruto as a the sound of foot steps came down the stairs as suddenly a blonde hair boy wearing a red t-shirt and blue shorts came running though the door. He stopped and looked at Sakura with blue eyes.

"It's ok Saito, this is Sakura Haruno." said Naruto

"Your teammate from back in the leaf right?" asked Saito

"Ya." said Naruto "She, her little brother and two other people came from the their home, they are going to stay here for a while."

"Ok." said Saito as Sakura noticed that Saito had his right palm covered up with wrapping.

"Is that where you cut yourself?" asked Sakura as Saito sat down at one of the chairs.

"Ya." said Saito as Sakura sat down next to Saito.

"Can I see?" asked Sakura

"Sure." said Saito as he removed the bandage to show a small cut. Sakura channeled chakra into her hand making it glow green. Before focusing all of it into her pointing finger.

"Don't worry I am a doctor." said Sakura as she ran her finger over the cut healing it as it went.

"Cool." said Saito as Sakura finished.

"Yes, it is." said a new voice as Sakura looked up to see a girl with long black hair pulled back into a pony tail.

"_I've seen her before but I know I haven't."_ thought Sakura

"I am Katara, Miss Haruno." said Katara with a smile.

"Thank you, I hope you two like pancakes." said Sakura as she went back to the cooking. "It's my brother's favorite."

"I didn't know you had a brother, Miss Haruno?" said Katara

"He was born after your father left my village." said Sakura "In fact he is right there." Katara and Saito turned to see Reiji standing there in a black shirt and pants.

"Umm Hi." said Reiji

"Hello." said Saito as he turned back around "Well are you going stand there our have something to eat." Reiji walked up and started eating some pancakes and talking to the other kids. Soon Shikamaru and Temari appeared. Around 8:45 Naruto looked at Katara and Saito.

"You two better go get your things we don't want to be late." Said Naruto as the kids grounded before heading out the door. "You guys will have to wait here while I take them to school."

"What about me, Mr. Namikaze?" asked Reiji "am I going to school?"

"Not today." said Naruto "I have to take you all before the Kage."

"Is he going to interrogate us?" asked Reiji as Naruto shook his head.

"No, he is going to ask you some simple questions you're to young to be a ninja most of the questions will be directed at your sister and Mr. and Mrs. Nara." said Naruto

"Dad!" yelled Katara

"Coming." said Naruto "I'll be back soon."

When Naruto left Temari turned and looked at everyone. "I suggest that we all get ready to leave we don't want to be late to meet their Kage." said Temari as everyone nodded before heading downstairs.

It didn't take long for Naruto to return and soon they where off toward a large castle like building in the center of town. As they approached Naruto spoke up. "This is the oldest building in the village it was once the fortresses that controlled the river crossings. Now it is the head of the government."

Their eyes widened as they crossed over a small moot. They walked down a large stone hallway with high ceilings, in small out covers stood tall limestone statues. "The seven Aisukage**." **said Naruto as Sakura looked at the five men and two women standing in different possesses in stone.

"We better get going." said Shikamaru as he looked at his watch. Naruto lead them up to a hidden elevator and soon they where sitting outside of the Kage's office with Naruto. Suddenly a woman with short black hair walked out of the oak doors.

"Mr. Namikaze Lord Aisukage is ready for you." said the woman as she walked out. Naruto and the others stood up and entered the office. Sakura looked around the circular room with one side covered with a huge bookcase and on the other was a line of photos of what she guessed where the other Kages. In front of a stain glass window sat a man behind and old solid Oak desk. He was old about Danzo's age except unlike Danzo this man didn't have his face hidden behind bandages. This man looked up with green eyes behind a set of reading glasses. He had short brown hair but the grey was easily visible even his beard had grey hairs. Slowly he placed down a file onto the desk before looking back to the Ninjas.

"I am Des the 7th Aisukage. Naruto would you wait outside." said Des as Naruto bowed his head before heading back out the door. "I have read the reports about you four and I have some questions for you."

"We have nothing to hide." said Sakura as Des looked at Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno, I believe." said Des as Sakura nodded. "Alright my first question is for you. Why would you want to leave your village and this Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Sasuke Uchiha is a snake of a man. He and Danzo are reasonable for Naruto-kun being driven out of the village and the death of my master Lady Tsunade." said Sakura "Also he imprisoned me many times because I spoke my mind."

"I see so you hate this Sasuke Uchiha and Danzo is there anyone back there important to any of you?" asked Des as he looked at all the ninjas.

"Mine and my brother's parents are back there. Naruto-kun put them in charge of his families trading company and gave them the council vote other then that no." said Sakura

"My parents are there as well but if anything would happen to them, I don't think I'll care." Said Shikamaru

"Not caring about your parents is cold Shikamaru Nara." said Des as he turned his gaze to the Nara.

"Yes, but they are one of Danzo's biggest supports that cost many people their lives. Also they arranged me to marry a woman I don't love I left to be with the woman I love." said Shikamaru as he looked at Temari "Back home we would be killed just because we are together."

"I see, love is one of the biggest reasons to leave." said Des "and what about you Temari?"

"One of my Brothers is the Kazekage and the other is head ANBU for the Sand village." said Temari "They helped us leave in order for me and my husband to be together."

"If you where called to fight against them would you?" asked Des as he looked at Temari looked at the floor.

"Honestly sir, I don't think I could." Said Temari as Des nodded his head.

"I see, I wouldn't respect you if you would fight your family for no reason." said Des as he looked at Reiji. "Hello there Son, how are you doing?" he asked with a smile.

"Fine sir, I miss my parents but Mr. Namikaze says that my parents are trying to change my home to make it safe for everyone to return." Said Reiji as Des nodded his head.

"I see." said Des "Do you want to be a ninja?"

"Yes, sir but I also want to see my parents once the village is safe again." said Reiji

"Honesty is another thing I respect." said Des "Why don't you go out Mr. Namikaze is waiting for you outside, tell him to file the paper work for your school."

"Thank you." said Reiji with a smile as he walked out.

"Nice kid." said Des before turning back to look at ninjas. "Now for you three, I wasn't sure about you all. I believed that Naruto was just recalling the good parts of you. From the report from the mind scan I can see he wasn't lying. I also know that you three are skilled ninjas. Shikamaru and Temari you two are skilled military planner and Sakura is a skilled medical ninja. Now if you want I can give you temporary Jonnin status until you can prove yourself in front of the council and Sakura you will have to pass a medical test before you can enter the hospital."

"We understand." Said Sakura as Temari and Shikamaru nodded there heads. Des reached into his desk and pulled out three headbands with the W symbols of the Ice village.

"Very Well, welcome to the Ice village Ninja core." said Des as the three ninjas took the headbands.

**I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. I am sorry that my life got in the way of publishing this story. Well I hope you liked this chapter any how. Thanks Wilkins75**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 A New Life Begins**

Sakura and the others walked out of the Aisukage's office her new headband tied into her pink hair the same way she wore her old Leaf headband. Temari had hers tied around her neck and Shikamaru placed it on his arm. Sakura looked to see Naruto looking over some paperwork with Reiji at his side.

"Filling out paperwork?" asked Sakura

"Ya, I its school papers." said Naruto as he handed the papers to Sakura "Here you know the details." Sakura quickly filled out the paperwork. "Also it's great to see all three of you in Ice headband."

"Ya, but we have to pass a test." said Sakura

"I figured I had to do the same thing." said Naruto

"They didn't tell us when." said Shikamaru as he crossed his arms.

"Normally it happens in about a week maybe sooner for Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he looked at Sakura "We are a short staffed at the hospital so we need medical ninjas."

"I see." said Sakura as she finished the paper work.

"What are we going to do for a place to stay, no offence Naruto but I don't want to raise a family and for that we need to get doing some missions to earn more money for a place." said Temari as Naruto placed his hand on his chin.

"Well there are some good apartments near the train station. It isn't the best but it is where most young couples live for a while until they can buy a place for themselves." said Naruto

"Sounds good." said Shikamaru

"It, is I can give you a loan if you want?" said Naruto

"Thanks, for everything we will not need much." said Shikamaru

"Don't worry about it, I have the money form my missions, being ANBU captain and being on the council plus some I got from the trading company in the Leaf. I have money take as much as you need." said Naruto as Sakura turned in the paperwork.

"Well Reiji tomorrow you are going to school." said Sakura later that day Shikamaru and Temari moved in to a one bedroom room apartment.

"Naruto I have been meaning to ask you does Katara and Saito know that they are adopted?" asked Sakura as they stood in Naruto's kitchen. Reiji was downstairs arranging his things in his new room.

"Ya, they know. I didn't tell them their mother was rapped I told them that their father was a ninja who we don't know is alive or dead and their mother died in bringing them into the world." said Naruto as he drank some water.

"I see, do you have any idea who there father is?" asked Sakura

"I have an idea but I have no way to prove it." said Naruto as Sakura looked at him.

"Who is it?" asked Sakura

"Tell me when you looked at Katara does she remind you of anyone?" asked Naruto

"Ya but I couldn't place it?" said Sakura

"I couldn't see it at first then I was looking through my old files one day and stumbled across some photos." said Naruto

"Are you saying their the children of someone we know?" asked Sakura

"Ya." said Naruto

"Who?" asked Sakura

"Think Sakura-chan who do we know that has black hair dark eyes and was an S-ranked missing ninja?" asked Naruto as Sakura eyes widened.

"Sasuke….are you saying you think their Sasuke's kids?" asked Sakura

"No" said Naruto as Sakura let out the air she was holding "I think their Itachi's."

"Itachi's?" asked Sakura as she mentally looked at Katara's face and put it next to Itachi's and except for the gender differences and the lines under Itachi's face it was a match. "My God."

"Does it change your opinion of them Sakura?" asked Naruto

"No, I am just worried about what will happen if Sasuke ever finds out about them." said Sakura as Naruto nodded his head.

"Ya." said Naruto as he looked at his watch. "I have to go pick up Katara and Saito."

A few minutes later Naruto stood in front of the school waiting for his kids to come out. As soon as he stopped several women about his age came up to him. He knew what they where going to ask before they even spoke. "Please don't ask me out, I already have a girlfriend." said Naruto as he saw the shook and angry looks in the girl's eyes.

"Who?" asked one of the girls.

"Is it Miss Haruno Dad?" asked a new voice as Naruto turned to see Katara and Saito standing there.

"Ya, it is." said Naruto

"Cool, she is nice." said Saito

"Good, because she and her brother are going to live with us." said Naruto as he fought back laughter at the looks on the girls faces.

"Is Reiji coming to school with us?" asked Katara

"Ya, he is going to be in class with you tomorrow." said Naruto as his kids nodded their heads.

"What about Mr. and Mrs. Nara are they staying with us as well?" asked Saito

"No they got an apartment." said Naruto "Come on lets go home."

A few days later Sakura sat in a small room with a piece of paper in front of her. "You have two hours to finish the medical test." said a woman wearing a white lab coat.

"I understand." said Sakura

"If you pass this test and a treatment test then you can join our medical core." said the woman as she left the room. Meanwhile Naruto stood in front of Des.

"Naruto we have reports from Rose that war has broken out between the Leaf and the Cloud village." said Des

"I figured that those two would fight sooner or later. Danzo is power hungry and Sasuke is no different." said Naruto

"And you brought two of their ninjas and one of their people here." said Des as he stood up and looked at Naruto. "Naruto you may have brought war to us."

"I know, sir but there was nothing else I could of done. I wasn't about to leave Sakura behind it was hard just to leave everyone else behind and I wasn't going to leave her in that hell hole" said Naruto as he looked Des straight in the eyes. "As for Shikamaru and Temari where already defecting so I only gave them a chance to get somewhere safe."

"You could of not of brought them here." said Des

"Not an option." said Naruto as Des crossed his arms.

"You really love her, even if you haven't seen her in years." stated Des as Naruto nodded his head. "Well from our reports the Leaf got held up at the border and couldn't take the cloud village. So they are in a total war. Maybe we will not have to deal with the Leaf for a while."

"Maybe they take the deal I offer." said Naruto as Des raised an eyebrow.

"What deal was this?"

"They leave me alone and I leave them alone." said Naruto

"What are the chances of them taking that deal?" asked Des as Naruto shook his head.

"Not good, because Sasuke will come and try to kill me even if I hadn't taken Sakura with me." said Naruto as Des nodded his head.

"So no matter what he will come?" asked Des as he leaned back in his chair

"More then likely, sorry but no matter what I did they would of come so I decided the woman I love. If you want to punish me then punish me." said Naruto

"Naruto war can be waged for many reasons; Love makes the most since." said Des "Besides when I retire in a few years it will be your problem not mine."

"So I the rumor mill is true I am going to be your replacement." said Naruto as Des laughed.

"Ya, the rumor this time is right. Although you won't be able to go out on missions anymore. You will have to sit in on council meetings and read reports." said Des. "So do you take the job?"

"Yes, sir." said Naruto with a smile.

"Good but you will have to wait four years." said Des

"That is fine by me." said Naruto

"Sorry I can't change the law, you have to live 10 years in the village before you can take this chair." said Des as he sat down and smiled at Naruto. "Now I would suggest you spend some time with Sakura."

Later that day Des walked down a darkened stone hallway into a small office. "So how are her skills?" asked Des to an older red haired women wearing a white lab coat looked at him.

"You could have knocked?" asked the woman

"Sorry." said Des "So are you going to tell me?"

"Well since you asked so nicely I'll tell you." said the woman as she picked up the file. With Sakura's photo on it. "Simple put, she is the best I have ever seen."

"She can't be better then you?" said Des

"Yes, she can she can heal a normal wound three times faster then me and I have never seen some of the medical Justus she used." said the head medical doctor Mai.

"Well she was the top student of Tsunade." said Des as Mai's eyes widened.

"Tsunade…as in Lady Tsunade the best medical ninja the world has ever seen…that Tsunade?" asked Mai

"Ya." said Des

"You idiot!" yelled Mai "If I had known that I wouldn't of done those tests I would have her in the field teaching our medics those Justus."

"Those Justus are that good?" asked Des

"Ya…" said Mai as she rolled her eyes "They will save countless lives in fact I don't think we should put her into the field, it's too risky. We need her to teach us those Justus."

"I see any real problem with her?" asked Des

"Minor ones, has a little of a temper other then that nothing really." said Mai "She will not have any problem finding a boyfriend all the men where looking at her as she passed."

"She already has a boyfriend." Said Des as Mai looked down at her file.

"She has only been here 3 days?" said Mai "Wait she came from the Leaf are you saying she is dating Naruto?"

"Yep." said Des

"Wow…she'll have so many of the single women in the village after her ass for taking Naruto away from them." said Mai

"From what I understand it was Naruto who has loved her since they where in school together only recently did she return the feelings." said Des "They were even on the same squad together as genin."

"I swear most ninjas end up marring someone on their squad." said Mai

"Maybe it has to do with sleeping together under the stars on missions and having to trust each other with your life." said Des

"True." said Mai with a smile as she got out two small glasses and a large bottle of Shake from her desk. Slowly she filled the two glasses one for her and one for him.

"You know the rules no drinking with co-works during hours." said Des as he took the glass from her hand.

"Ya…ya like you would ever follow that rule Des." said Mai with a roll of her eyes as she took the glass into her hand before downing it. "If it makes you feel better it's after hours and I am your wife."

"Very true." said Des with a grin as he drank his shake before pouring them another round.

**Sorry again for the wait, life and Nazi Zombies on Call of Duty got in the way again. Well I hope you liked this chapter and please keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 Sakura's Smiles**

Sakura couldn't help but smile into her pillow as she remembered everything that has happened over the pass three years.

**Flashback**

They had been there for a little over two weeks and already things where becoming normal. Sakura started teaching some of the medical Justus that Tsunade had taught her, Shikamaru and Temari passed there text and started on missions. Mai the head doctor of the Ice village's hospital had taken her under her wing showing her around the hospital.

Teaching was a welcome change to Sakura back in the Leaf Sakura was running the hospital in all but name. Danzo had given that title to Ino because she was from a main clan. _"Ino probably doesn't know the passwords for the main computer system that holds all the medical files."_ Thought Sakura with a grin as she went back to teaching her class.

**End Flashback**

She still does some teaching but know she had worked her way up to being third in charge at the hospital behind Dr. Mai and an older man, Dr. Kai. Of course work wasn't the thing on her mind right now.

**Flashback**

About a month after they moved to the Ice, Sakura stood in front of a full body minor she had placed up in her room in Naruto's basement. She moved her red dress around again. _"Everything has to be prefect." _thought Sakura as she leaned forward to check her makeup for the tenth time. Suddenly a knock came from the door causing her to jump back a bit.

"Sakura its Temari."

"Come on in." said Sakura as Temari entered the room and smiled. "I take it look good?"

"I just hope Naruto doesn't pass out on the floor." said Temari

"You don't think I need to change anything?" asked Sakura as Temari shook her head.

"No, you look great besides Naruto doesn't care how your dress." Said Temari "Now get going, the sooner you two get on your date the sooner you two can get back and we can go home."

Sakura nodded as she left her room and headed up the stairs only to see Naruto standing there in a nice shirt and tie. Sakura smiled as she watched Naruto's eyes widened a bit before he smiled himself.

**End Flashback**

That was there first real date and it was far from the last. At first there where some people who stilled tried to ask Naruto and Sakura out. They got their answer either with a stare down or a creak of knuckles. About six months after their date was when the first big changed happened.

**Flashback**

Sakura sat on the couch ready one of her books on one of her few days off when a knock came from the door. Slowly she closed her book and walked toward the door. She opened it to see Temari standing there. "Temari? I thought you and Shikamaru had a mission?"

"I did but I fell sick so they sent Saaya along." said Temari as Sakura stepped aside letting Temari in.

"You don't look sick." Said Sakura

"Ya, it was just this morning." said Temari "I just couldn't keep anything down. I was going to go to the doctors but then I started to feel better."

"You should go." said Sakura as she looked at Temari "You said it was just in the morning?"

"Ya."

"Temari I think I have an idea what you many have." said Sakura

"Good, I so do I need some pills to get ride of this?" asked Temari

"You will not want to get ride of this." said Sakura with a grin.

"What?" asked Temari as she looked at Sakura

"You know Temari for a genius you can be really dumb." said Sakura with a grin "You are sick in the morning. You know what that is sometimes called …Morning Sickness."

Temari's eyes shot wide "Are you saying that I am pregnant?"

"I can't be sure without a test but it fits." Said Sakura

**End Flashback**

Turns out she was right, eight months later Temari gave birth to baby girl with black hair named Aemi. The three of them had moved to a small three bedroom house and they had long since repaid Naruto. Shikamaru was now a jonnin leader and Temari did missions as well. They had started a good life but Aemi Nara was the only change to happen.

**Flashback**

They had been dating for a little over a year and it was a clear full moon fall night. As the two of them walked though one of the parks hand in hand. They sat down on one of the benches by a small pound. Sakura placed her head on Naruto's shoulder as they looked up at the stars. "Sakura-chan can I ask you a question?" said Naruto as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"ya." said Sakura as she turned to look into Naruto's eyes.

"Will you marry me?" asked Naruto, Sakura's eyes shot wide as she looked into a Naruto's eyes. It took her only a few seconds for the shook to ware off and a smile to spread across her face. Sakura quickly moved so that she was sitting on his lap and her arms where wrapped around his neck as she looked into those blue eyes that glowed even more then the stars above.

"Yes, Naruto-kun." said Sakura as Naruto smiled before they kissed. When they pulled apart Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a small ring box.

"It's nothing much but I always thought simple was better." said Naruto as he opened the box to show a ring with a single diamond in the center with two pink jewels around it.

"Naruto-kun." said Sakura as she watch Naruto put the ring on her finger "You is all I really need."

**End Flashback**

Sakura smiled as she raised her hand from under the covers and looked at her hand that now had her wedding band. That day and her wedding day was one of the happiest day in her life as her mind turned with a grin to her and Naruto honeymoon on a private beach house on the inner sea.

**Flashback**

Sakura yawned as she placed her head on her husband of a little over a day bare chest. As there bear feet played with each other "Tired Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto with a smile.

"And your not after we did last night?" said Sakura with a grin as they swayed in the hammock as the waves gentle crashed onto the sand.

"I always had more endurance." said Naruto before he yawned as the sun hit his chest. "Well maybe I am a little tired."

"The truth finally comes out." said Sakura

"I guess." said Naruto "You know what Sakura-chan?"

"What?"

"You look amazing in that bikini of yours." said Naruto as he ran his fingers through his new wife's hair as she grinned into his chest.

"Well I can't be walking around outside in the nude can I?" said Sakura as she remembered Naruto's face when he saw her in bikini that was the same shade of pink as her hair.

"I wouldn't mind." said Naruto

"Great I married a pervert." said Sakura as she grinned before putting her hand down Naruto's orange swim trunks. Naruto looked at his wife a little surprised "I never said I wasn't a little perverted as well."

**End Flashback**

Of coarse she would only say that to Naruto and if he told anyone she still had her super human strength she could use on him. Sakura looked at her sleeping husbands face, somehow he smiled even in his sleep. Normally she would have had her wrapped up in his warm arms as they slept but someone else was in the bed with them. Sakura looked down between them wrapped in a warm blanket was another smaller sleeping face. The face of her and Naruto's first kid, their daughter Kushina. There daughter was only three weeks old but already she could see parts of Naruto and herself in their daughter. She had blue eyes like Naruto but she had some strands of pink in her blonde hair. As she remembered back to the day that her Kushina came into the world.

**Flashback**

Sakura stood over the oven making breakfast for everyone her belly bulged out wide but she didn't care. It had her daughter in. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind and a head came to rest of her shoulder. "Morning Sakura-Chan how are you and our son doing?"

"Fine but I still think it's a girl?" asked Sakura already knowing the answer, Naruto didn't want to know. He wanted a surprise and as far as he knew Sakura didn't know as well, but she did.

"Daughter, Son I don't care." said Naruto with a grin as he placed his hand on her stomach "I will love him or her."

"I know." said Sakura as she kissed her husband of 10 months and the father of her unborn child. Suddenly she felt a pain in her body.

"Sakura-chan what is it?" asked Naruto with worry in his eyes

"Well Naruto-kun I think my water just broke." said Sakura as Naruto's eyes widened "Looks like we are going to find out if it's a boy or girl."

**End Flashback**

"Morning Sakura-chan." said Naruto out of no where as his eyes started to opening.

"Morning Naruto-kun." said Sakura as she leaned forward and kissed him as the parted they heard a yawn. They looked down to see Kushina looking up at them.

"And good morning to you Kushina." said Naruto as he took his finger and ran it across his daughter's cheek causing her to laugh. Naruto took a quick look at the cloak.

"I have to get ready Sakura-chan." said Naruto

"I know we have a trade conference here in a week." said Sakura as she picked up their daughter

"Ya and since I am going to be the Aisukagein a year so I have to be at this meeting and all the meetings before the meeting." said Naruto as he slowly got out of the bed and headed to the shower but not before kissing the top of his daughter's head.

Across the ocean Sasuke Uchiha sat in the Raikage's office overlooking the burning cloud village. The flames reflected off his red sharingan eyes the body of the Raikage was on the floor beside him as the screams of the dieing reached his ears. "Finial its over." said Ino as she stood behind her husband.

"Are you kidding woman." said Sasuke "Soon all the villages will be under our control or like the cloud village is now and soon we will see Naruto and Sakura again and they will die."

Ino lowered her head "I see but they are across the ocean they are leaving us alone why go after them?" asked Ino as Sasuke disappeared and reappeared in front of her before grabbing her by the through and slamming her against the wall.

"I am surprised woman, I thought you where smarter then that." said Sasuke as he glared at Ino. "They stand against me and they shall die for it."

"I understand." said Ino as Sasuke let her down.

"Good now head back to Leaf and bring Shika Nara and meet me and an ANBU Squad in Tea country by tomorrow." said Sasuke

"Yes, husband." Said Ino as she left as Sasuke looked back out the window before pulling out a piece of paper.

"A week long meeting with between nations why not make it an appearance." said Sasuke with a grin.

**Once again sorry for the delay, been getting things ready to head back to school. I will be slower in update because I am getting ready for it and once I get there getting used to my class load. Please forgive me for this. Thank you for the reviews and I ask that you keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 Meeting old Faces**

Naruto sat behind the Aisukagedesk looking over some paperwork when a jonnin walked in carrying a message. As part of his training at least once a week he took the office work normal it was reading and filing out reports. However with the coming meeting of six of the eight nations major nation and many of the smaller ones in the Ice everything was in overdrive.

"Sir." said the Jonnin as Naruto looked up.

"Yes?"

"Sir we have a request for another nation to join the talks?" said the jonnin

"_We wouldn't invite Bones or Grave so who?" _thought Naruto "Who?"

"Sir, it's the Leaf Village."

"The Leaf Village?" asked Naruto

"Yes, sir." said the jonnin "They want to talk about opening trade and other relations with the nations over here."

"Well it is a trade talk so we have to accept them." said Naruto "Who are they sending?"

"Along with an ANBU guard team a Sasuke and Ino Uchiha, Shika Nara for the village and a Rin Haruno for the Leaf Village Trading Company." said the jonnin as Naruto smiled.

"_At least Sakura and Reiji will see there mother." _thought Naruto "Can you get Shikamaru Nara here?"

"Sorry sir he is out a mission meeting the King of the Crescent Moon Kingdom and escort him to the village." Said the jonnin

"Great the Crescent Moon Kingdom is a major stopping point I would beat that he meets his father." said Naruto "Get me Temari then?"

Meanwhile miles away Shikamaru stood on the docks on the Crescent shaped Island watching the last of the Kings things get loaded onto the ship. Even though the King wasn't as spoil as he was when they first meet Naruto. He still had a lot of things. "Sir we are ready to go!" yelled an Ice Jonnin from the Boat.

"Good." said Shikamaru as he pulled a smoke pack out of his vest. "You can come out now father."

"How long have you known I've been there?" asked Shika as he looked at his son but his eyes stopped at the Ice headband tied around his arm.

"The entire time, so I guess that you and some other ninja's from the leaf are going to the trade meeting?" said Shikamaru

"For a traitor and a kill on sight ninja you know a lot about our current actives." said Sasuke as he appeared with ANBU flanking him.

"There will be no killing in my land." said the King as he walked forward with his own guards as the ANBU backed up.

"Of course but this man is a missing ninja." said Sasuke as the King looked at Shikamaru

"What? Shikamaru is this true?" asked the King

"What a drag, ya I left the leaf to be with my wife." said Shikamaru

"Seams reasonable to me and I asked for Shikamaru after he escorted me in Flower country a year ago." said the King "Come on I do not wish to be late."

"At your wish King." said Shikamaru as he started up the gang way, Shikamaru was halfway up the walkway when his father spoke up.

"Son I want you to come home." said Shika as Shikamaru stopped and looked at him.

"I am going home…Father, to the Ice village to my wife and my daughter." said Shikamaru as he walked up the plank before disappearing into the ship leaving Shika stunned on the dock.

"Looks like your son is a true traitor." said a Leaf ANBU

"He already was get back onto the boat I want to dock the moment they do." Ordered Sasuke

"But Sir we can't leave until we refuel and reload supplies." said an ANBU as Sasuke glared at him but did nothing but storm down the docks.

At lunch hour Naruto walked down to the hospital and up to up to Sakura's office. She sat there wearing a white top and her doctor coat hung on a small rack on the looking at paperwork as Kushina lied in a crib fast asleep. Sakura looked up from her paperwork and smiled. "Is it lunch time already?" asked Sakura as Naruto nodded.

"Yep." said Naruto as he pulled out a small sack. "I hope rice and chicken is ok?"

"It's fine." said Sakura as Naruto pulled out the food and a small bottle of baby food. "Glade to see you didn't forget about Kushina."

"I wouldn't forget about our daughter." said Naruto as he looked at his sleeping daughter.

"I know I just like to tease you a bit." said Sakura with a smile as she poured some sauce onto the rice and chicken. "How are the preparations for the meeting?"

"Good, everything is normal except we got another nation coming." said Naruto "Sakura it's the Leaf." Sakura just sat there for a bit looking at him.

"The Leaf?" asked Sakura as she put down her chopsticks.

"Ya, Sasuke, Ino, Shika and your mother are coming along with an ANBU group." said Naruto

"Well at least my mother will meet her granddaughter and Reiji will see his mom." said Sakura "However we need to find a way to keep Sasuke away from us as much as possible."

"They will be in the five star hotel near the castle and they will be under our watch." said Naruto "But I can't stop them from walking around but I can ask for an ANBU squad to be stationed around us."

"It can't hurt." said Sakura

"No it can't." said Naruto as he went back to eating.

Two days later Naruto stood next to the train tracks with Saaya and two other jonnin as another train came into the station. When the doors opened Sasuke stood there. "Well Dupe here to welcome me?" asked Sasuke dressed in an all black jonnin uniform as he stepped onto the platform with two ANBU standing on either side of him.

"Well as Head ANBU Captain and next to be the Aisukage I am required to inform you of the rules." said Naruto "While you are here you are not allowed to kill anyone and outside of the your hotel room you will be monitored."

"I understand." said Sasuke as Rin Haruno appeared in the background.

"Mrs. Haruno how are you doing?" asked Naruto with a smile as Rin smiled.

"Good but I want to see my children." Said Rin as Naruto nodded

"I will take you to them." said Naruto as he looked at Saaya. "Do you think you can show Sasuke Uchiha and his party to the hotel?"

"Yes sir." said Saaya as Shika Nara appeared beside Rin.

"Naruto I need to talk to my son." ordered Shika as Naruto looked at him.

"If I understand Shikamaru he already talked to you?" asked Naruto

"True but I want to understand what he said and is it true I have a granddaughter?" asked Shika as Naruto grinned

"Yes Aemi." said Naruto "now please follow Saaya and I will talk to Shikamaru about talking to you."

"Alright then." said Shika

"Can we get going?" asked Rin "I want to see my kids."

"Of course Mrs. Haruno." said Naruto as they started down the walkway and into the busy street. "We are going to meet Reiji at school Sakura-chan is working."

"Is she still a doctor?" asked Rin

"Ya, she is third in charge of the medical field and the top two medics are retiring in a few years." said Naruto. "Have you been getting the messages we have been sending you?"

"Yes, I didn't want them to know that's why I didn't say anything about my granddaughter." said Rin as they stopped in front of a school.

"How are things going back in the leaf?" asked Naruto as Rin rubbed her forehead.

"Not well we had years of war hundreds dead and now there is talk in the council about attacking the Rock village." said Rin

"I see." said Naruto as the doors to the school doors opened as a red haired he had a black book bag. He looked up and his eyes widened as he ran forward and hugged his mother.

"Mom!" yelled Reiji hugged Rin as Rin hugged her son for the first time in years.

"Ya son it's me." said Rin as Katara and Saito walked out and looked at the older woman.

"Dad who is that?" asked Katara

"That's Reiji's mother and Kushina's grandmother, she here for a visit." answered Naruto as Katara nodded her head.

Meanwhile Sasuke walked though the village being lead by this ANBU, Saaya. It reminded him so much about of the leaf village when he was a kid, it made him sick. _"I can't wait to watch this village burn." _ thought Sasuke as he looked at the few ninjas on the streets and the couple of ANBU teams on the rooftops. Suddenly a large stone castle appeared in the distance.

"What is that building?" asked Shika

"That is the Aisukage castle." said Saaya "The head of government for the village and the place were the meeting will be."

"I see, tell about the dupe." Ordered Sasuke

"Dupe?" asked Saaya

"Naruto." said Sasuke

"I see, your Sasuke Uchiha right?" asked Saaya

"So the dupe has talked about me." said Sasuke

"If saying he regrets not killing you in the valley at the end or when he brought your sorry ass back to the leaf village." said Saaya as Sasuke's sharingan activated and started spinning.

"You dare insulate me." snapped Sasuke

"Please it will take more glowing red eyes to scare me." said Saaya as her eyes turned blue "Your little Sharingan is nothing compared to what we are used too. So turn that off before I remove your eyes from your sockets."

"Mom I want to show you my room." said Reiji as he dragged his mom off to show her his room.

"Dad, why is Mrs. Haruno here?" asked Katara

"Well they are here for a meeting. Katara I want you and Saito to stay near the house for the next couple of days." said Naruto

"Why?" asked Saito

"Remember the Sasuke Uchiha?" asked Naruto

"You mean the other member of your old team who is evil?" asked Saito

"Yes, he is in town and I am worried that he may try to hurt you." said Naruto

"Alright, we can stay around the house for a couple of days." said Katara as Reiji came back up

"Mom can you make your rice and chicken with that souse, please?" asked Reiji

"Sure that is if the others want it?" said Rin Haruno

"That's fine by me mom, I am no were near as good of a cook as you." said Sakura as she walked in carrying Kushina.

"I have had a few more years experience then you dear." said Rin "I just pity your father he can't cook to save his life."

"This place makes me sick." said Sasuke as he looked out the window of his hotel room at the Ice village.

"I know that it isn't home but it isn't that bad." said Ino as she stood behind her husband "True the people don't show respect to the clans but other then that."

"Woman, I never asked for your option." Said Sasuke "So shut your mouth and find out everything you can about this village. The more we know the easier it will be to take over."

Later that night Shikamaru sat at a bar stool. It wasn't normal for him to be out but Temari told him to.

**Flashback**

"Shikamaru go out." Said Temari at super

"What?" asked Shikamaru as he lowered his fork.

"Ever since you talked to your dad you have been tense, little boy." said Temari "So go out and have a drink with your friends."

"Are you sure?" said Shikamaru

"I am sure little boy we can handle things here for tonight." Said Temari as little Aemi nodded her head even though her two year old mind didn't understand what was going on.

**End Flashback**

"Is something wrong Shikamaru?" asked one of his squad members and possible his best male friend apart from Naruto a jonnin named Rhyu

"It's just the fact that my father is in time." said Shikamaru

"I see." Said Rhyu as he remembered the stories Shikamaru told him.

"I just want to cut all ties to that place." said Shikamaru "That includes you."

"What?" asked Rhyu as Shikamaru turned around to look at a man hiding in the corner of the room.

"I see that even though I am ANBU now you can still find me, Shikamaru." said the man as he stepped out of the darkness. "It's been a while Shikamaru."

"Yes, it has…Chouji." said Shikamaru

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. I would like to thank everyone for the reviews and I ask that you keep doing them. Thanks Wilkins75**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 The Tables are turned.**

"So Chouji did Sasuke send you to find me?" asked Shikamaru as he glared at Chouji.

"No it was your father." said Chouji "He wants to talk to you."

"Tell him I am not interested." Stated Shikamaru

"Come on Shikamaru it's just talking to your own old man." said Chouji "He wants you to come home."

"I am home Chouji." snapped Shikamaru

"Your home is the Leaf Village." snapped Chouji "We are your friends and your family how can your turn your back on them?"

"How could you sit around your table eating a seven course meal while people were staring to death less then five miles away!" Yelled Shikamaru as he stood up and glared at his old friend.

"It isn't my call I just follow orders and live my life." said Chouji

"You make me sick Chouji." said Shikamaru as he paid his bill and headed for the door "Chouji if you follow me I will snap your neck."

"This thing has me worried Naruto." said Sakura as she nuzzled into Naruto's chest. Kushina was lying asleep in her crib at the foot at their bed.

"Me too, but all we can do is take it one day at the time." said Naruto "And it is only for a week. We just have to be careful that is all."

The next morning Naruto stood behind Des as he sat around the large table along with the other nations represents.

"Good morning and I thank you all for coming." Said Des as he stood up "As most of you are aware I am Des the 7th Ausiakage of the village hidden in the Ice. I believe it would be best if we began by going around the room and interdicting ourselves."

"Agreed." said an older woman with graying brown hair "I am Mai Su of the trading companies of the Rose Village."

"I am Alexius of the village hidden in the Warrior." said a well built man with a huge shield on his back behind him stood two similar built men with their shields and spears out. "And I would like to thank you Des for opening up your village to us."

"Your welcome." said Des with a smile "Allies are always welcomed in our village."

And so they went around the table one by one introducing themselves and were they were from. Until they were came to the person Naruto least wanted to see.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha new in line for to be Hokage of the Village hidden in the leaves." said Sasuke

"Uchiha…" said Alexius as he ran his hand through his bread. "I remember you know…Naruto talked about you."

"So are you friends with the dope as well." said Sasuke with a grin as suddenly Alexius jumped to his feet and pulled his short sword from his belt.

"I wouldn't insult the man, whom I consider to be a friend who saved all our nations from years of pain at the hands of the demons unless you want to feel the tip of my blade." snapped Alexius as the ANBU behind Sasuke pulled their weapons.

"Put down your weapons both of you." ordered Naruto "This isn't the time nor the place for this."

"Very well friend." said Alexius as he put his sword away "Because you have asked me I will stay my blade…for now."

"I thank you old friend." said Naruto as he looked toward Sasuke. Sasuke slowly raised his hand as the ANBU backed off and put their weapons away.

"Alright our first order of business comes from the village hidden in the mountains." said Des "I believe they want to build another train line to all our villages."

At lunch time Sakura sat at a small dinner just outside the hospital, it was lunch hour and the dinner was full of doctors getting their lunch before going back to work. Normally Naruto and her would eat lunch in her office but he was stuck at the meeting. Also normally she would have Kushina but since her mother wasn't needed during the first day of the meeting she decided to spend time looking out for her only grandchild.

"Hello forehead." Said a voice as Sakura looked up to see Ino standing there.

"What do you want piggy?" asked Sakura as Ino sat down across from her.

"Well we haven't seen each others in years, so how are you doing?" asked Ino

"I am doing fine." said Sakura

"I see you're a doctor here, you aren't teaching them Tsunade's Justus are you." said Ino

"And what if I am?" asked Sakura

"Tsunade created those Justus to save the lives of leaf ninjas not Ice. You are betraying what she believed in." said Ino as Sakura shook her head.

"Ino…if you believe that you really didn't know Tsunade. She wanted to help people more then anything else." said Sakura "If she could choose who get the justu the Leaf village or the Ice Village, I believe she would want the ice village to have them."

"She was the Hokage of the leaf village." said Ino "She would have supported us."

"Ino I hate to break you out of your little dream world but the Leaf village isn't following the path that Tsunade and the Hokage before her wanted. The Ice village is following that path."

"And the future leader of this village is a demon." yelled Ino as suddenly almost everyone in the dinner started glaring at her and a few even pulled weapons.

"I wouldn't say that around here, if I were you." snapped Sakura "This isn't the Leaf Village, the Uchiha name means nothing here and my husband isn't a demon."

"So your married to him now." said Ino with a grin "I always believed the rumors to be false but now it looks like your dad did sell you to get power."

"Ino." said Sakura as she crushed her glass in her hand; it was only luck that she had her training gloves on protecting her from the broken glass. "I don't care if it causes an international incident say that again and the same thing that happen to that glass will happen to your neck."

"Touchy are we forehead." said Ino with a grin "I always loved that about you…it was so easy to push your buttons and make you do something."

"And you were never able to see what was really going on right in front of you Ino." Said Sakura "Tell me how many children have you produced for the great Uchiha."

"Two but what does that have to do with anything?" asked Ino

"What are their ages?" asked Sakura

"Well Fugaku is two and Lys is one." said Ino wondering were Sakura was going with this.

"Tell me how does Sasuke act toward them?" asked Sakura

"That is none of your business." said Ino

"I can take a guess, he cares only for the son because he needs males to keep his clan going, girls are useless to him. So he never holds his daughter or asks how she is doing does he?" asked Sakura

"Shut up!" yelled Ino

"He may even has started to train the two year old boy to become a ninja hasn't he Mrs. Uchiha?" said Sakura "An innocent two year old, he is training him to be a heartless killing machine."

"Shut up!" yelled Ino as everyone in the food stand eyes were transfixed on them. "My husband loves his kids."

"No he doesn't he only cares about himself, power and keeping the clan name going." said Sakura

"At least I am not married to a demon." Snapped Ino

"Tell me Ino which one of these two is the true Demon, A man who trains a two year old to kill or a man who rocks his kid to sleep when she cries." said Sakura "Or A man who thinks about himself and his power or a man who would through himself in front of a kunai to save another."

"Your trying to compare my husband to yours aren't you." said Ino

"Yep, so tell me Ino which is the true monster?" asked Sakura

"Yours has a demon in him, so he is the demon." Said Ino

"If you must know Ino, Naruto doesn't have the Kyuubi in him anymore." said Sakura "They made a deal freedom for bloodline limit and summoning contract."

"Still he is a demon." said Ino

"You are really blind to the real world Ino." said Sakura as she stood up "Now I have to get back to work."

"So what have we learned?" asked Sasuke as he sat at a small table in his hotel room, the meeting had been called to a close only a few hours ago.

"That the nations of Ice, Void, Mountain, Warrior and Demon are in a five nation alliance with the Rose Village being neutral to everyone." said an ANBU as he laid out a map "As you can see those two nations are in the far north and from what we can gather they are currently at war with each other."

"However those two nations all hate Naruto." Said Chouji

"Good maybe we can get them to help us destroy this village." said Sasuke

"Maybe but they will still out number us. Three nations can't really take on five nations and win." Said an ANBU as Sasuke glared at him.

"I am afraid you miss counted, see once we take over the Earth Village and with the Cloud village on our side it will be five nations taking on five nations." said Sasuke

"Not counting the fact that we have the Sand Village as well." Said Chouji

"We can't count on that village anyhow, Gaara is a friend of Naruto only good thing about that is that if he does turn against us, there is no nation on our side of the world that can help them and by the time Naruto could send anyone to help the village would already be ours." said Sasuke "Now what of Naruto himself?"

"He and Sakura are married and have at least a daughter." said Ino

"Perfect, do we know where he lives?" asked Sasuke

"No the moment any of us head into any of the neighborhoods their ANBU appear." said Chouji

"Your telling me that their ANBU can detect us?" asked Sasuke

"Sorry, sir but they do the terrain." said Chouji

"No matter what of the school?" asked Sasuke as he leaned back in his chair.

"What?" asked Ino

"Well Sakura's brother has to go to school so follow him, that way we learn what part of town the dope and the pink haired bitch live." said Sasuke

"A good idea sir." said an ANBU

"Sir, we know that Rin Haruno know more then she is telling us." said an ANBU

"If it was up to me her and her husband would be locked up as traitors and the Leaf Village Company would be taken under our control." said Sasuke "However Danzo has decided that if we did that we would lose all our trading posts because the other villages wouldn't trust us in trade. My answer to that is simple, take over the villages. So tomorrow follow Reiji Haruno home from school."

Across the street on top of nearby food stand stood Saaya her eyes glowed a deep shade of blue as she looked through the wall clearer then even the best members of the Hyuuga clan. _"Naruto would be so upset with me doing this, it breaks every rule of international talks but I will not let my friend's family be at risk from this made man." _ Thought Saaya as she deactivated her bloodline limit and her eyes turned back to normal.

**I am sorry for being late but for some reason the computer wouldn't let me load up the chapters. ****Well I hope you like this chapter, I an back in school. As such I plan to take a week or two to get back into school. So I will not be updating, sorry. However I would like to thank everyone who reads this story and reviews. Thank you Wilkins75.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 Fights**

"I am coming." said Naruto as he walked toward his front door rubbing sleep from his eyes and turning on lights. Naruto opened the door to see Saaya standing there.

"Sorry for waking you up sir." said Saaya

"What is going on?" asked Naruto

"Sir, I know your going to be upset about this but I saw spying on Sasuke." said Saaya

"Saaya you know that is illegal." Said Naruto as he rubbed his temples it was way to early for a headache "And that I will have to report you to Des and Sasuke."

"Sir, they are planning an attack on this village." said Saaya

"I could have told you that." said Naruto

"How about following Reiji home from school so that they can find out were your family is." said Saaya as Naruto's heart stopped. Even though he was his the brother-in-law he treated him as a son.

"What?" asked Naruto

"They plan on follow Reiji home from school that way they can find out were you live." said Saaya "My guess so that they can hit your family in the opening moments of an attack."

"Thank you Saaya." said Naruto

"So I am not in trouble?" asked Saaya

"No you're in trouble just nearly as much." said Naruto "They are engaged in an illegal active by spying on our home. So I want you to make sure that they can't follow Reiji home."

"I will sir." said Saaya

"Also make sure that they don't find out that Katara and Saito." said Naruto

"I will sir but why would Sasuke care about them more then Reiji?" asked Saaya

"Because I believe he may be their uncle." said Naruto

"What?" asked Saaya

"I believe that Sasuke's brother Itachi is Katara's and Saito's father." said Naruto "And believe me Sasuke killed his brother for killing his clan."

"And you're worried that if Sasuke finds out that this Itachi had kids then he would want to kill them?" asked Saaya

"Ya." said Naruto

"Alright I'll let you get you some sleep." said Saaya as Naruto closed the door, he turned around only to see Katara standing at the top of the stairs.

"Katara?" asked Naruto

"Daddy, is that true am I related to the snake man?" asked the ten almost 11 year old girl

"Katara…" said Naruto as he tried to find the words "I don't know if he is or not but I think it is likely."

"How?" asked Katara

"Katara follow me." said Naruto as he walked back down the stairs and into the living room. Katara followed him and sat across from her dad. "Katara I was hoping to wait to tell you and your brother this until you were older."

"Dad I will be a ninja in about a year I can take this." said Katara

"Alright but at any moment you want me to stop just say so." Said Naruto as he walked toward the mental and took down the photo of Kya from the shelf.

"You already know most of the story." said Naruto "Your mother left her village after your father went away. We meet and came to the Ice village. She gave her life bring you and your brother into the world."

"Then you took us in." said Katara

"Ya." said Naruto "What I didn't tell you is why your mother had to leave."

"Why?" asked Katara

"Simply put your mother was kicked out of her village." said Naruto

"Why would she get kicked out of the village?" asked Katara

"Your father broke a rule and because of that your mother was forced to leave." said Naruto "See your father raped your mother."

"What….?" asked Katara stunned by what she looked at her father. "I am alive because of a rape?"

"Katara you are still the same person you always were." said Naruto as he put his arms around his daughter.

"But…" said Katara

"But nothing I still love you and so does your step mother." said Naruto

"I know that Dad but would my real mother had loved me?" asked Katara as she looked at the photo of her mother with her long blonde hair tears rolling down her eyes "I mean I have black hair so I must look like my real father?"

"Yes, she would of." said Naruto "Katara before she died, she held you and your brother. She named both of you. You after her grandmother and Saito after her grandfather. I could see it in her eyes, she loved you will all her heart. Right before she died she kissed your forehead and said that she loved you."

"She did?" asked Katara

"Yes, believe me you may look like your father but you are so much like your mother." said Naruto "Each day you look more and more like her."

"But if this Itachi Uchiha is my father then can't Sasuke sue to take me and Saito because we are related to him?" asked Katara as fear of leaving her home gripped her heart.

"No." said Naruto "Your mom gave me guardianship of you and your brother, there is no way Sasuke can take you or your brother."

"Does this mean I have to take the Uchiha name?" asked Katara

"Katara I am not sure he is even your uncle but if he is when your 18 and if you want it you would be allowed to take the name." said Naruto

"Are you going to tell Saito?" asked Katara

"In the morning, you know how he isn't a morning person." Said Naruto

"Ya, I remember when Sakura tried to wake him up. He through a pillow across the room." said Katara with a small laugh. "But is there a way to find out if I really am a Uchiha?"

"The only way we can know right now is if you or your brother activate the Uchiha bloodline limit the sharingan." said Naruto

"Around what time does that happen?" asked Katara

"I don't know for sure Sasuke got his on our first mission, so around 12 years old." Said Naruto

"So we should know soon." said Katara as Naruto nodded.

"Do you think you can sleep?" asked Naruto

"Yes, dad." said Katara as she stood up and headed up the stairs.

"You did good." said Sakura as she appeared from the darkness.

"You know you could have come out and helped me." said Naruto "It may have been better if she heard that from a woman."

"No, it was better that she heard it from her father." said Sakura "You know she doesn't call me mom and personally I don't want her too. I want her to know about her real mother."

"She still loves you." said Naruto

"I know." said Sakura

"Sakura I just wish there was a way I could give Katara an answer for sure if Itachi is her father or not." said Naruto

"There isn't one." said Sakura "Itachi is dead and the only other family member is Sasuke but he will not give us his blood."

"Ya, he would also find out about Katara and Saito." said Naruto

"And he wouldn't wait for DNA to come back." said Sakura

"There may be one way." said Naruto as he looked at Sakura

"You're not thinking?" asked Sakura as Naruto nodded his head.

"You know he wouldn't turn it down." said Naruto

"And you know what he may do." said Sakura "I don't want to lose you."

"Is there another way?" asked Naruto as Sakura tried to find an answer.

"No." said Sakura "Just be careful."

"I will." said Naruto

Meanwhile across town, Ino lied beside her husband. She had her arms wrapped around him but he kept his arms at his side. _"Could Forehead be right?" _ though Ino _"Could Sasuke-kun be the real demon instead of Naruto. Sasuke is cold but that is because he lost everyone when he was a kid but in time he will warm up."_

"Is something wrong woman?" asked Sasuke suddenly "You are normally asleep by now."

"No, nothing is wrong Sasuke-kun." said Ino as Sasuke looked at her.

"Yes, there is." said Sasuke

"Well it's just what Sakura said, that you are the demon and Naruto is the caring father." said Ino suddenly Sasuke started laughing.

"And your worried that I don't care about you or my children?" asked Sasuke

"Yes." said Ino

"Don't be woman." said Sasuke

"See it's that sort of thing, you hardly ever call me by my name." said Ino "You treat me as an object?"

"Ino what more could you want, I let you into my house and to become the mother of my children. Most woman in the village would kill for what you have." said Sasuke

"Your love?" asked Ino "You have never said that you love me or any of our kids."

"Ino, I love our son because he is my eldest and my son." said Sasuke "He is the next generation of Uchiha and as such he must be the best ninja possible. By the time Itachi was five he was a ninja, since I beat Itachi my son must be better then him."

"What about our daughter or me?" asked Ino

"You and she have your places." said Sasuke as he looked at Ino's eyes. "Alright I love you Ino and both or kids."

"Do you mean that?" asked Ino with tears in her eyes.

"Yes." said Sasuke in a monotone. Ino smiled as she kissed Sasuke.

"Thank you." said Ino

"Now sleep, tomorrow I need you to find out as much as possible about the village's medical system." said Sasuke

"Of course, but don't you want me to check out the training fields." said Ino

"No, I can handle it." Said Sasuke "We need to know everything we can, and we only have four more days before the meeting ends so we must use the time wisely."

"Alright." said Ino as she closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

"_Stupid woman." _ thought Sasuke as he fell asleep as well.

"Sir are you sure about this, I should be protecting Reiji." said Saaya as she and Naruto stood in a training field a light layer of sweat ran down both their bodies.

"I dropped them off today." said Naruto

"Saaya I need your help with this." said Naruto as the group of dignitaries lead by Des neared.

"Naruto?" asked Des he neared "I thought you would be preparing the meeting room."

"Sir, I had my clones do that." Said Naruto

"Sorry, sir it is partly my fault I wanted his help with a new justu." said Saaya

"I see." said Des

"Also I needed to work off some stress and Sakura-chan had to report to the hospital early." said Naruto

"You could have called me Naruto it is always an honor to fight you even if it is just training." said Alexius

"Or better yet, I could of whipped the floor with you." said Sasuke

"I warned you." Said Alexius as he pulled his sword "That if you insulted Naruto that you would feel the tip of my blade."

"Alexius cut it out." said Naruto

"Still hiding aren't you dupe, afraid that I will show them all that you are still dead last." said Sasuke with a grin.

"Surly you will not let that past Naruto, he has insulted your honor." said Alexius "You must call an Ehre Duel."

"A what?" asked the king of the Crescent Moon Kingdom.

"A duel of honor, a fight until on surrenders or a judge calls the duel." said Naruto

"Sounds good to me." said Sasuke

"You don't understand Sasuke Uchiha." said Alexius "This is a battle between two warriors, you may only carry three types of weapons. You may not use any Justus, bloodline limits and you must stay within a ring."

"No matter I will still defeat you." Said Sasuke

"Sir, you know the Hokage wouldn't want you to fight." said an ANBU

"I will be the Hokage in a few months so you will follow my orders." said Sasuke

"Very well." said the ANBU

"So Dupe lets do this." said Sasuke

"Alright." said Naruto

"Alexius will you be the judge?" asked Naruto

"It will be a honor." said Alexius as he did a quick set of hand signs and a large ring appeared in the dirt. It was maybe 15 feet across "You may pick your weapons."

Naruto and Sasuke quickly went to different sides of the ring. Naruto quickly picked his three weapons as he waited for Alexius. "Naruto Namikaze are you ready?"

"Yes." said Naruto

"Sasuke Uchiha are you ready?" asked Alexius

"Yes." said Sasuke

"Now turn and face your opponent." Naruto and Sasuke slowly turned to face each other. "May you all fight with honor." said Alexius "Now Begin."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, next one is a fight between Naruto and Sasuke. I would like to thank everyone for their review and I ask that you keep on reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 Duel**

For a second nothing happened as the two old class squad mates and even older rivals stood across the field from each other. "Were are your weapons?" asked Sasuke

"Like you I hold most of my weapons in scrolls." Said Naruto as Sasuke grinned.

"So dupe, are you ready to lose?" asked Sasuke "You can't use your shadow clones like you normal do."

"You can't use your sharingan." Said Naruto as the two began walking around the circle keeping there eyes on each other.

"We both know that I was always the faster one and the only reason why you beat us when we first meet was because I wasn't ready and your bloodline limit." said Sasuke as Naruto clucked.

"You really believe that don't you?" asked Naruto

"Of course." said Sasuke

"Well are you ready now?" asked Naruto

"I agreed to this didn't I dupe." Said Sasuke as Naruto grinned. Before he bolted across the ring faster then Sasuke could even see. Sasuke tried to go for a scroll to pull a weapon by Naruto grabbed his hand. For a moment their eyes locked before Naruto delivered an uppercut to Sasuke's chin that sent him flying into the air. Sasuke's eyes closed for a brief second as he flew though the air. He opened his eyes just in time to see that Naruto had jumped up and now was beside him. Naruto spun in the air before kicking Sasuke hard in the gut just like he had done to Lee all those years ago in the chunin exams.

Des, could only watch with a smile as his successor sent Sasuke crashing into the hard so hard that a small creator formed.

"_I have to slow this down our else it may be over before I get the blood sample I need." _thought Naruto as he opened his first scroll.

Sasuke opened his eyes and instantly began to realize were he was. He looked toward the sky to see Naruto coming down and he was holding something that gave of the gleam of metal, it was a long wooden spear with a razor sharp tip, actual like the one that members of the Blade village carry. Instantly Sasuke reacted rolling out of the creator just as Naruto's spear hit the ground right where he would have been. Sasuke reached toward his back and pulled his katana from its shelf.

Naruto saw Sasuke pull his black katana sword and he quickly pulled his spear out as well as reach for another scroll.

Sasuke spun around raising his sword high into the air hoping to cut Naruto's arm off before he could do anything more to him. However instead of coming down on Naruto's unguarded hand his sword simply glanced off a large metal shield again just like the ones carried by the blade ninjas.

Alexius stood on the side line grinning as he watch his friend use the weapons he had given him after Naruto had beaten him in a duel. He was one of the few outsiders who ever was given the honor of carrying the weapons of the Blade Village and now he was using them.

Sasuke could only watch as Naruto's shield came up hard and fast hitting him across the face. Sending him crashing into the ground. His sword fell from his hands as blood sprayed out of his moth some of it splashing onto Naruto's shield. Naruto grinned as he saw the blood on the ground.

_"I have what I need but I should get some on my blade just to be sure." _ Thought Naruto as Sasuke jumped to his feet. He quickly reached into his poach and pulled out a weapon Naruto had only seen once durning the war. A kusarigama, which was a small one handed scythe with a ball and chain on the other side. Sasuke started to spin the ball and chain as Naruto got into a stance his shield covering all but the upper part of his head and his spear pointing at Sasuke.

"Very good dupe but now it's my turn." said Sasuke

Sakura stood by her office window looking out over the training field. From this distance she could barley make out her husband fighting Sasuke. Suddenly a nock came from the door. "Enter." said Sakura without even turning toward the door.

"Well. Nice office forehead but mine is bigger." said Ino

"I don't have time for this, Ino." said Sakura

"Is this your kid?" asked Ino as she looked at a photo of Kushina.

"If you wondering your husband is getting his ass handed to him by my husband." said Sakura as Ino rushed to the window. Just in time to see Sasuke's weapons bounce off Naruto shield.

"What are they doing?" asked Ino

"Looks like one of those honor duels that the blade village does." said Sakura

"We have to stop them!" yelled Ino

"You can't stop them." said Sakura

"My husband will kill your you understand that don't you." said Ino

"Ino Naruto is in no real danger and besides we would have better luck trying to stop a thunderstorm then stopping them from fighting." said Sakura "We can only be ready to clean up after their battle."

Sasuke was keeping Naruto a distance with his ball and chain. Every once in a while Naruto would send his spear out forcing Sasuke to jump back so that he didn't get hit. Sasuke flew his ball and chain over his head before sending it crashing down toward Naruto's head. Naruto was forced to raise his shield over his head to take the blow. When Naruto's shield was up Sasuke reached into his pouch and threw a wave of kunais at Naruto's expose chest. Naruto rolled to the side missing the attack. At the same moment he stabbed his spear into the ground between the links of chain that attacked the ball end of Sasuke's weapon to the hand held scythe. Sasuke threw his weapon to the ground as he reached for another weapon.

"Stop Sasuke Uchiha you have already used your three weapons." said Alexius "If you pull another weapon you give up the match."

Sasuke looked toward Naruto just in time to see that he now had his shield across his back he bend over and pick up Sasuke's sword. Suddenly he tossed Sasuke back his sword. Sasuke caught his sword in mid air. "I don't need your help dope."

"I now, but I have this thing against attacking a defenseless person." said Naruto as pulled his own katana out.

"I have to admit dupe you are better then I thought but no matter, you will die." said Sasuke

"You have seen nothing yet." said Naruto as he charged toward Sasuke. Sasuke's and Naruto's blade crossed as their eyes meet again.

"Is that all you have?" asked Sasuke.

"Say goodbye Sasuke." said Naruto as he placed one of his legs right behind. Then in one quick movement he tripped Sasuke sending him into the ground. On the way down Naruto ran his blade across Sasuke's upper arm making a deep cut that covered Naruto's blade with blood.

Sasuke tried to stand up only to find a sword tip at his throat and Naruto's boat trapping his sword to the ground. "Yield." ordered Naruto

"Never." said Sasuke as Naruto's sword tip pressed against Sasuke's throat drawing some more blood.

"That is it, the match is over." said Alexius "Winner is Naruto."

Naruto stepped off Sasuke and quickly sealed his shield and sword to save any blood on it. He slowly made his way over to his spear just as Sasuke stood up. Sasuke's Sharingan blared with hate as he quickly ran though hand signs.

"Chordi!" yelled Sasuke as a ball of energy formed around his arm. He sprinted toward Naruto's back aiming to kill him, however suddenly a large metal shield appeared. The shield took the blow with easy. Sasuke stumbled back as the shield smashed into him. The next thing he saw as a short sword going down toward his face. When the sword was within inches of his four head a spear shot between them taking the blow.

"Why did you stop my sword Naruto." asked Alexius

"Because he isn't worthy of your blade old friend." said Naruto

"Correct he should be killed in the most unhonorable way possible by a the hands of an untrained child." said Alexius as he put his sword away. "Maybe your son Saito or daughter Katara they are about the age to become warriors."

"What is this Naruto does Sakura know that you have kids who are not hers?" asked Sasuke with a grin even though Ice ANBU had weapons on him.

"Yes, I adopted them." said Naruto wishing that Alexius hadn't brought it up.

"Please Naruto it takes a true warrior to take in kids from a lost friend." said Alexius

"I better get clean before the meeting." said Naruto as he walked off the field. He stopped and looked at Des.

"Lord Aisukage, Sasuke did attack Naruto after the battle was over in that not against the rules of international notation." said Alexius

"Yes, it is." said Des "If the other members agree I move to move Sasuke Uchiha and the leaf village from the trade conference."

Sasuke could only watch as all the other members raised their hands. "Then it is agreed, Sasuke Uchiha you will leave by nightfall tonight." said Des.

Shika Nara stormed into his hotel room. "Dumb ass Uchiha." snapped Shika as he threw his things into a suit case. "I haven't talked to Shikamaru yet."

"What do you want to talk about?" said a voice from the corner that caused Shika to jump. He looked toward the corner only to see his son standing there.

"Shikamaru…I didn't know you were in here." said Shika

"I heard you guys are leaving." said Shikamaru

"Yes, please come back with us. I am sure I can talk Danzo into letting you back into the village." said Shika as Shikamaru gave his father a look of pure hate.

"Father…I didn't come here to listen to you talk about me betraying my village." Said Shikamaru

"Son, the leaf is your village." Corrected Shika

"No, it isn't." said Shikamaru "This is my village and nothing can drive me to leave it and my family."

"What makes Temari so spiel you would have had one of the most beautiful girls in the village." said Shika as Shikamaru shook his head.

"Because I love her does that explain it for you." said Shikamaru "And there are more to a person then their looks, father."

"If you didn't come here to come home then why did you come?" asked Shika

"Simple." said Shikamaru "I was going to take you to meet your granddaughter."

"What?" asked Shika as his eyes widened.

"However you just made me mad so you will just have to settle for this." said Shikamaru as he pulled a photo of a young girl playing on a swing. Her long black hair pulled back into a pony tail.

"This is Aemi?" asked Shika

"Yes, and if you hadn't tried to convince me to leave her you would be meeting her." said Shikamaru as he headed toward the door "Now see you later father."

Later that night when the meetings were over for the day Naruto stood in one of the medical labs. "You should have all you need to do a blood test." said Naruto as he un-sealed his blood covered sword.

"I only needed a drop." said Sakura as she took a sample of the blood. She quickly put it into the computer. "It should take only a couple of minutes."

"On some leaves I don't want to know." Said Naruto as Sakura looked at her husband "I am just afraid that I may look at Katara and Saito different if they are related to Sasuke."

"You won't." Said Sakura

"How can you be so sure?" asked Naruto

"Simple Naruto…you are you." Said Sakura "You wouldn't care if they who kids they are." With that the computer beeped as Sasuke's and Katara's DNA profile came up. "We were right."

"So Itachi is there father?" asked Naruto confirming what he heard.

"Yes." said Sakura

Meanwhile Sasuke sat in his train car heading toward the Rose village and the waiting boat that would take him back to the Leaf village. Suddenly the train came to a stop; Sasuke looked out the window only to see armed figures standing around the train. He stood up as the compartment door opened. A tall man his face hidden by the hood of the black cloak. The Leaf ANBU drew their weapons as the man's heavy footsteps stopped as he silently looked around the room. His face hidden in the darkness of his hood. Finally he looked straight ahead at Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha you and I have a common enemy, a one Naruto Namikaze." said the man in a deep voice.

"Who are you?" asked Sasuke, slowly the man pulled down his hood to show his shaved head. He had a well trimmed goatee, one his collar was a small silver symbol of a skull.

"I am Rhyu leader of the Village hidden in the grave and I have a proposition for you." said Rhyu with a grin so evil that it matched Sasuke's

"You have my attention." said Sasuke

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 An Unholy Alliance **

"So you said you and I have a common enemy?" asked Sasuke as he sat across from Rhyu of the village hidden in the grave.

"Yes, during the war my nation tried to bring the others under our generation protection." said Rhyu as he placed his drink down. "We were near our final goal. When Naruto Namikaze showed up and stopped us. He killed our advanced attack group including my only son. For that I will have his head."

"I will have his head for all the times he has helmeted me in the past." said Sasuke

"We will settle who gets his head after he is dead but first we need to talk." said Rhyu as he shake the whiskey in his glass. "We want your help."

"You have nothing to offer me." said Sasuke

"I have more then you know." Said Rhyu "We know the way war is waged here and where the weak points are. Also I have spies in every village; it would take you years to even come close to my information gathering potential."

"And what do you have for me?" asked Sasuke "Simply put your enemies on the other side of the great ocean have near been up against our legendary bow man. They will fall quickly."

"They will fall quickly anyhow." said Sasuke

"I am not sure; Earth country already knows that you plan to attack them next month." Said Kane as Sasuke's eyes widened just a bit. "That is how far my spies go. I know what is going on in almost every nation in the world."

"Tell me about Naruto's kids." said Sasuke

"Easy." said Rhyu as he pulled out a file. "However there are facts in this file that will not make you please."

"Like what?" asked Sasuke

"Well." said Rhyu as he tossed out photos of Katara and Saito onto the table that sat between them "That according to our best information these two kids are really the son and daughter of your brother."

"What!" asked Sasuke as he almost broke his glass of whiskey

"According to our information, your brother raped a woman named Kya." Said Rhyu "She gave birth to the twins that you see before you, she died in childbirth."

"How would Naruto get involved with her?" asked Sasuke

"From what we know, they meet neared her home village the heaven village." said Rhyu

"Yes, I know the place." Said Sasuke

**Flashback 1 ½ years ago Leaf Village 3****rd**** Assault on Cloud Village.**

"Please we have done nothing wrong, we are a peaceful village." said an older man as he was dragged out in front of Sasuke.

"Your village is a key cross road on the way to the cloud village." said Sasuke "And we can't let anyone who is a threat be behind our lines."

"But we are not a threat to you." said the old man as he was pushed to his knees in front of Sasuke.

"That is my point, your village would be perfect for a ninja group to hid in." said Sasuke as he turned on his sharingan "No one would think that a group of peace loving villagers could be behind attacks so it is best to remove any cover for Cloud ninjas."

"Those eyes I have seen those eyes before, an older man then you passed though a long time ago." said the old man "He took my daughter's honor."

"I don't care about your past old man." said Sasuke as he raised his sword "Because you have no future."

**End Flashback**

"So my brother has offspring." said Sasuke "They must die."

"That can happen." said Rhyu

"Tell me what off this place?" asked Sasuke "What is the political balance?"

"As you are aware, five out of eight nations are allied and that of the three who are not the two ninja nations are at war." said Rhyu

"Demon country and yours." said Sasuke

"Yes." said Rhyu

"What isn't well known is that in about a week the war will end." said Rhyu

"You're that close to winning?" asked Sasuke

"No, there has been a stalemate on the field of battle for months." said Rhyu "Those wild men from the cold north are very impressive on the battlefield."

"Then your giving up?" asked Sasuke

"In a manner." said Rhyu "My predictors was too quick to war, he didn't understand that we were not ready. So we will make peace in the short run and attack them later."

"And what makes you think they will take your peace offering?" asked Sasuke

"Simple, for years they have wanted to join the alliance of the other nations but since they have been at war they couldn't." said Rhyu "They will jump at the chance to join the alliance."

"You would have them become stronger." said Sasuke

"In a way but it will not matter much." said Rhyu "See the warriors of the demon country style of fighting is to charge forward in massive numbers wielding a giant ax. The majority of my warriors are not very good up close. They fight with their bow. The Demon warriors would take three or four shots in the chest before they would go down. While we would kill more of them on the battlefield they are the larger nation."

"And my ninjas are very good in close up combat." Said Sasuke

"Yes, your ninjas will protect up close while mine take them at a distance." said Rhyu "Also with the nations on your side of the world under your control we will have the numbers."

"I see." said Sasuke "Do you have a plan to take down the other nations."

"Of course." said Rhyu as he unrolled a map on the table "All I am lacking is the man power to carry it out."

"This map isn't that detailed." said Sasuke

"That is because to move the pieces into place will take time." said Rhyu "Around 3 years to get everything in place and by then some of the small things will change but most will be the same."

"Three years is a long time to wait." said Sasuke

"Yes, but we must face the reality of war." said Rhyu "We are not capable of fighting a war right now. Three years will give me time to put the pieces in place and it will give you time to mop up any problems with the Cloud or Earth once you take it over. Besides seeing Naruto in a pool of his own blood is well worth any wait."

"Yes, it is." said Sasuke

"I will take your offer to the Hokage and it will be accepted." said Sasuke

"Very well." said Rhyu as he stood up "I await your answer and when you want it I will send a team of my best Jonnin to help you with the rock village."

"Goodbye." said Sasuke

"Until we meet again." said Rhyu as he pulled his hood up before stepping off the train and disappearing into the darkness of the night.

The next day Naruto stood in front of Des, the meetings were off for the day. "Do I want to know the real reason why you decided to fight Sasuke?" asked Des

"Simply put, I needed some of his blood." said Naruto

"Why?" asked Des

"Simple put Des, I believed that Katara's and Saito's father is Sasuke's dead older brother." said Naruto as Des eyes widened. "I needed his blood to see if it is true."

"Is it?" asked Des

"Yes." said Naruto as Des sat down in his chair rubbing his temples in a attempt to stop the headache that was coming on fast.

"Naruto…sometimes I pity you." Said Des as Naruto raised an eyebrow "You just don't seam to understand the headaches that will come when people make their own choices without informing people who need to know."

"You would have stopped me." said Naruto

"Yes, I would of but I would of failed." said Des

"I am ready for any punishment." said Naruto

"Naruto I am not going to punish you." said Des as he looked at a photo on his desk of a teenage girl in a chunin vest "You were only trying to give answers for your kids. I can't punish you for trying to be a good dad. I would have done the same." A single tear ran down his face.

"I am sorry I forgot what day it was." said Naruto as he lowered his head.

"It's been twenty years since I got word that my daughter died in a training accident." said Des as he picked up the photo. "But that is something no parent can ever get over."

"I can only imagine." said Naruto "That is something I never want to experiences."

"I wouldn't want you too." said Des "Have you told your kids?"

"Katara knows and I was going to tell Saito today." said Naruto

"I see then I have only one more thing to ask of you." said Des "As you know in a year I am assigning gennin squads for the students for next years. At the moment I am going to put Reiji, Katara and Saito on the same team."

"That isn't normal." said Naruto "You normal put the best students with the worst and Katara is best in her class followed by Reiji and Saito."

"Yes, but this way I can assign a single ANBU captain to be their jonnin instructor." said Des

_"An Anbu captain can stand up against threats much better then a normal jonnin." _ Thought Naruto

"I understand." said Naruto "Who are you planning to assign to be their instructor?"

"Saaya." said Des as Naruto nodded his head.

"I wouldn't be the one who tells her that." said Naruto

"That is why I leaving that task to you." said Des with a grin. "Now you better tell Saito and Katara the truth."

"I will." said Naruto "Once again I am sorry for your lost."

"Thank you." said Des as he went back to looking at the photo of his dead daughter. Naruto walked out of the room and head back home. He walked into the house to find Sakura reading a book while Kushina took a nap.

"What did Des, I have to say?" asked Sakura

"He wanted to know why I fought Sasuke." said Naruto as Sakura nodded her head.

"Did you tell him?" asked Sakura

"Yes, I had no real choice." said Naruto "Now all have to do is tell Saito everything and Katara that we were right."

"Do you want me to get Reiji out of the house or something?" asked Sakura

"Sakura he needs to know this, he is part of this family." said Naruto

"Alright but I want to tell him." said Sakura as Naruto nodded

"Alright." said Naruto

"They are outside." said Sakura "send Reiji in."

Naruto walked out into the back yard and a few seconds later Reiji walked in. "You wanted to see me sis?" asked Reiji

"Yes." said Sakura "See I have something to tell you about Katara's and Saito."

"What?" asked Reiji as he sat down across from his sister.

"Now, you know that Katara and Saito are not Naruto's real kids." said Sakura as Reiji nodded his head. "Ya, their mom died in childbirth."

"Yes, what you don't know and what Naruto is telling them right now is why their mom had to leave her village." said Sakura "See, their mom was rapped by Itachi Uchiha."

"What?" asked Reiji

"Katara's and Saito's father is Itachi Uchiha." said Sakura "Sasuke's is their Uncle.'

"I can't believe that." said Reiji as he tried to understand what was going on.

"Reiji this doesn't change anything." said Sakura

"Why would it? My life doesn't change."

"I am not talking about your life." Said Sakura with a grin "I mean how you feel."

"How I what?" asked Reiji as he shifted in his seat.

"You can't hide it from me, Reiji." said Sakura "I've seen how you look at Katara; it is the same way Naruto used to look at me when we were in school."

"Honestly sis I have no idea what your talking about." said Reiji as Sakura kept grinning.

"If your worried that I would freak out and say that you're a wrong to have feelings about Katara, then your wrong." said Sakura "She is in no way related to you or Naruto. In fact she technically isn't a Namikaze because she and Saito kept their mom's last name. Also don't worry sometimes girls her age tend to not to see what is staring them in the face."

Reiji tried to keep a straight face but Sakura could see the smile he was trying to hide. "When your ready your tell me." said Sakura "Now go set the table for supper."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks. Wilkins75.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 Moving the Pieces**

"So do you trust this Rhyu?" asked Danzo

"He wants Naruto dead just as much as I do." said Sasuke as he stood in front of the Hokage. "Besides we can always use his ninja's as cannon falter in our war with the rock village."

"Very well it will be your call in two months when you take this chair." said Danzo "Besides this report about Naruto having your brother's children is worrisome. We can't let them let start another Uchiha clan. Also this that gives us a good reason to go for war returning children to their true family is always looks good to the common people."

"Like I care about the common man." said Sasuke "I will kill those kids the moment I get my hands on them."

"Not the boy, you need as many males as you can get to restart your clan." said Danzo

"I don't want my brother's blood in my family." said Sasuke

"You need the males." said Danzo

"That is why I have a wife." said Sasuke "Besides they will be weak just like Naruto."

"Very well, send out the request for Reiji's help." said Danzo. Sasuke bowed his head as he walked out of the room.

Across town Chouji sat at a bar. "So Shikamaru has a kid?" asked Shino

"Yes, and so does Naruto and Sakura." said Chouji as he looked into his beer.

"I would appreciate if you don't tell Hinata that." said Kiba sadly "It will break her heart."

"Kiba sometimes I don't understand how Hinata can still be in love with Naruto." said Chouji "It's been years since they saw each other and you have two kids together."

"And the fact that those kids are still young is the only reason why Hinata hasn't made a break for the Ice village." said Kiba

"You must really hate Naruto then." said Chouji as his order of food arrived.

"No." laughed Kiba "It's funny I should hate him with every fiber of my being but I can't do it. I mean how anything is his fault?"

"Tell me what isn't his fault?" asked Ino as she walked up.

"Ino shouldn't you be with your kids?" asked Chouji

"Well it is already passing 11 so I'll let them sleep at my folks and pick them up in the morning." said Ino before looking at Kiba "As for your question, if Naruto had been killed when he was a kid then Sakura and Shikamaru would still be here. Tsunade would still be alive. Also if he had died then the Akatsuki would never have been after us for the demon in him and Sasuke may never have left us for the time he did."

"Ino that is a big stretch." said Kiba

"Then how about this without Naruto Hinata would love you." said Ino

"Ino are you forgetting all the times Naruto saved us?" asked Kiba "Besides it was Naruto who brought Sasuke back."

"Kiba you are a fool." said Ino as she got her drink from the bar.

A month later Des sat behind his desk looking over paper work. "Sir, we have a message from the demon country they have made peace with grave country." Said the aid as Des looked up at the news.

"What?" asked Des making sure he heard right.

"They have formed a peace." said the aid

"Those two hate each other they have been fighting each on and off for thirty years." said Des "It is because of those two fighting that caused our last war after grave attack bone country."

"Well they say they have solved their differences and Demon country has already asked to join our alliance." said the aid "The Cliff village is already asking for us to support the demon village entire into our alliance."

"They would Demon country is a new market for their goods." said Des

"Sir what do you want to do?" asked the aid.

"Nothing." said Des

"Tomorrow Naruto will be the one behind this desk not me, so let him make the choose." said Des

"Pushing the buck off again Des?" asked a new voice as Mai walked in.

"You know me better then most." said Des with a grin as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well we were on the same gennin squad when we were kids and the fact that we have been married for 42 years. You tend to learn a lot about people." said Mai as Des took out a bottle of wine and two glasses from his almost empty desk. The aid quickly left closing the door behind him.

"Wine, you don't like wine." said Mai as Des pored the wine out.

"Well both of us are retiring tomorrow." said Des as he handed his wife her glass.

"True." said Mai as she took the wine and rose it in the air. "Here's too retirement."

"Ya, you are going to get stuck with me at home all the time." said Des with a grin

"Don't remind me." said Mai with a matching grin as both drank their wine.

The next morning Naruto stood in a waiting room in his freshly clean ANBU dress uniform. "Don't worry about it Naruto." said Sakura as she tried to calm him down.

"How can I be calm?" asked Naruto as he passed the floor again "I haven't been this worried since Kushina was born."

"Naruto everything will be fine." Said Sakura as the door opened to show Saaya standing there.

"Naruto they are ready." Said Saaya as Naruto turned to Sakura one last time.

"Wish me luck."

"You will not need it but good luck." said Sakura as Naruto held out the door. Sakura quickly made her way out another door to take her seat in the front row of the massive gather of people inside the great hall.

"How is Dad doing?" asked Katara as she handed Kushina off to Sakura.

"He is worried." said Sakura just as she said that two lines of in their dress uniform ANBU marched out of a side door. They all marched in union son and with one quick movement they stopped and turned to face the ninja across from them. Then each one of them pulled their swords and held them in front of their faces. Naruto walked between the Anbu each one of the Ninja's snapping to attention as he walked by. When Naruto had walked though the ninjas they all turned to face the door across from them. The door opened and Des walked in dressed in the black and silver robes of the Aisukage. Naruto went down on his knees and lowered his head.

"Naruto Namikaze, you have done a lot for this village since you joined our village after being banished from your old village." said Des "You have proven yourself on the battlefield in defense of our village. You protected not just this village but all the villages with your seal of the demon gate. You have been chosen to become the 8th Aisukage do you accept this honor?"

"Yes, sir." said Naruto

"Then Naruto Namikaze it is my final order as the 7th Aisukage of the Village hidden in the Ice that I name you to take my place as the 8th Aisukage." Said Des as he took off his hat and placed it on Naruto's head. Then in one movement he took off his robes and draped them across Naruto's shoulders just like all the other Aisukage's had done since the founding of the village. Des now stood in his old ANBU armor and as he knelt down Naruto stood up. Naruto looked out over the gathering everyone held gone down on one knee like Des in salute to their new Aisukage.

Across the world Sasuke stood behind his new desk as 7th Hokage of the leaf village, he had taken office only two weeks ago and in three days he would begin his war against the rock village. The door opened and Hinata walked in "Lord Hokage, they are here." Said Hinata

"Good, show them in." said Sasuke, a minute later a man walked in. He had on a dark grey vest and plants. Across his back was a long bow and quiver. A short sword hung from his waste. The bottom part of his face was cover by a mask similar to Kakashi's only his like his pants, vest and shirt was dark grey.

"Lord Hokage, I am the ANBU captain from the village hidden in the grave." said the man "Me and my team are at your disposal."

"I was believed there was going to be more then a single team." said Sasuke as he activated his Sharingan making sure that it wasn't Naruto or anyone else he had seen during his time in the Ice village.

"If you like what you see more teams will come, it is too risky to move troops in mass now."

"I see." said Sasuke "What is it you except to do for us?"

"Who do you want dead?" said the Grave ANBU captain "Because I can hit a person at two miles away."

"If you could do that then how come Naruto Namikaze isn't dead?" asked Sasuke

"Because of two basic things, because of his sense he got from the fox he can hear the arrow in the air." said the ANBU "Then he uses that Justus of his and appear right in front of you sword out."

"What about his family?" asked Sasuke "They don't have that ability."

"It's an a matter of honor sir." said the ninja as Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "We may strike from the shadows and without warning but we don't kill unarmed civilians."

"I see that may be a problem." said Sasuke

"Sir, we will not kill them but will not save then either." said the Grave ANBU "Your ninjas can kill them, we will not stop you."

"That is acceptable." said Sasuke "Your mission is to cause as much death and pain as possible to the enemy when we launch our attack in three days."

"Very well." said the ANBU captain "We will be place."

Three days later it was a sunny early fall day in the rock village. A few ANBU stood on the roof tops keeping an eye out for spies from the leaf village. Most of their army was stations around the boarder of their nation awaiting the attack they all knew was coming. In the tall mountains that surrounded the Rock village four men hid in the rocks, their uniforms had changed clothes so that they could blend into the background. Slowly each of them pulled their bows back and in one quick movement an entire four man squad of Rock ANBU went down with arrows in their throats. Another war had broken out between the Leaf and the Rock.

A month later Naruto sat behind his home office desk looking over the reports that were coming in from the war that had broken out between the Rock and Leaf. From the reports it seamed that Sasuke would soon have yet another nation under his control. Now this war had nothing to do with him or the nation he know lead, it was going on across the world but still he knew something was up. First the sudden peace between the gave and Demon still didn't sit right and now the rock was falling a lot faster then it was suppose too. Suddenly a knock came from the doorway. He looked up to see Sakura standing there.

"Sakura is something wrong?" asked Naruto

"No." said Sakura as she walked up to her husband "Kushina is already in bed and my brother along with Saito is at a friend's house and Katara at a slumber party at her friend's house."

"I wondered why it seamed so quiet." said Naruto as he looked into Sakura's eyes. "Sakura I just want to say I am sorry."

"For what?" asked Sakura

"I have been so wrapped up in work that I haven't been spending time with you or the kids." Said Naruto

"Naruto you are getting settled into your new job, hell I am doing the same thing." said Sakura "We all need time to adapt to new changes."

"Ya, things are changing fast aren't they." said Naruto with a grin "I mean Kushina will be two in four months and two months after that Katara, Saito and Reiji will be assigned to the same gennin squad."

"That isn't all Naruto." said Sakura as Naruto looked at her. Slowly she took one of Naruto's hands and placed it on her belly. Naruto's eyes widened as he understood what Sakura was saying in her actions.

"Sakura-chan are you?" asked Naruto

"Yes, I know it is earlier then either of us would have liked but." said Sakura with a smile

"Its wonderful anyhow." said Naruto as he captured his wife's lips. Right now Sasuke and the war that was raging on the other side of the world was the last thing on his mind. They were going to have another kid.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, it was midterm week so please forgive me if I missed something my brain is fried. Now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 Times they are a Changing. **

"You are having another kid?" asked Temari as she, Sakura, Saaya and Mai sat around a table. At least once a month the four women would meet up for lunch.

"Is that a problem?" asked Sakura as she put her fork into her food.

"Lets see that means Katara, Saito, Reiji, Kushina and another kid will all be living in the same house." Said Saaya "That is a lot of kids to be the same house."

"That isn't even counting Naruto, he can be a giant kid himself sometimes." said Temari

"True, if it wasn't for the cleaning seals that Naruto has around the house we would be overwhelmed." said Sakura "And Katara is really mature for her age. So I am not that worried."

"Well any time you need off just ask and I will fill in for you." said Mai as she drank some more of her tea.

"I know I have said this before but I really think you and Tsunade would have gotten along great." Said Sakura

"I would have liked to have met the legendary medical ninja herself." said Mai "May she rest in peace."

"You know Aemi is going to be entering school next year." said Temari with a smile.

"She should of entered school earlier." said Saaya "She is a genius she is six years old and doing long division."

"What did you expect she is the daughter of two of genius ninjas." said Sakura

"Ya, the little boy and I are also think about having another kid in a year or two hopefully a boy." said Temari

"Ya, I want mine and Naruto's kid to be a boy." said Sakura as she put her hand on her stomach.

Six months later Sasuke Uchiha walked though the rubble of the destroyed Rock village. "Lord Hokage I am sorry but their Kage committed suicide during our final attack I am unable to bring him to you." Said Chouji

"Very well, I want all everyone rounded up, it is time for some education." said Sasuke with a grin as he gripped his sword.

"Lord Hokage." Said the grave ANBU

"What is it?" asked Sasuke

"We are heading home, can I inform my Kage that you will be sending over teams to take part in our take over?"

"Yes, I will be sending over our top ANBU teams once we finish mopping things up here." Said Sasuke

"We understand we are still a year and a half away from attacking but the pieces are slowly coming into place." said the Grave ANBU.

"Very well, until we meet again." said Sasuke as the Anbu bowed their heads before heading home.

"All right I have been assigned to be your Jonnin instructor." said Saaya as she stood on a rock in the middle of a small stream. In front of her stood Reiji Haruno, Saito and Katara. "I will push you all to your breaking point and don't think because you are related to the Kage that you will get any spiel treatment."

"We don't want any sensei." said Katara as Reiji and Saito nodded in agreement.

"Good, then let's start off your training with a ten mile run." said Saaya as all three 12 years old groaned.

Three months later Naruto passed in the hospital lobby, right now he wasn't the leader of his nation or one of the strongest ninjas in the world he was just a man waiting to hear how his wife and child.

"Just calm down dad." said Saito as he sat waiting.

"Ya, everything will be fine." said Reiji

"Saito, Reiji don't you remember he did this when Kushina was born." said Katara

"And when you two were born." said Naruto as he looked at Saito and Katara. Before anyone could say anything Mai came out in her doctor's uniform. Naruto looked at her as she smiled.

"Naruto go in and see your son." said Mai with a smile as Naruto rushed pass the doctor and ran to his wife's room. He stopped in the doorway as he looked at his wife, Sakura's face was covered with sweat and her hair was a mess but she looked so beautiful as she looked up at Naruto and smiled.

"Come on Naruto come see your son." Said Sakura as Naruto walked over and looked down at the new born boy in a blue blanket. Naruto smiled as he looked at his son.

"He is beautiful." said Naruto as he saw his son's green eyes for the first time. "He has your eyes Sakura-Chan."

A camera flash broke both parents out of their own little world. They looked up to see Katara standing there with a camera in her hand. "So what is his name?" asked Katara

"Minato." said Sakura

"Minato Namikaze." said Naruto with a smile as Sakura placed her head on his shoulder.

"Goodnight Naruto." said Sakura as she fell asleep. Naruto quickly took his son in his arms so that he didn't fall out of his mother's sleeping arms.

Two months later Katara jumped back as Reiji tried to hit her with his sword, as part of their training all Gennin had to master at least one bladed weapon. This was because villages like the Warrior, Demon and sometimes even the Mountain ninjas tend to get rush forward and kill you up close and personal. Reiji like most of the boys in their class had chosen the normal katana. Saito had chosen two short curved swords but at the moment he was home with the flue so it was just her and Reiji who was fighting. Saaya was standing in a tree watching them fight. Katara however had chosen a different sort of weapon, over the past few years she had taken a lot from watching Sakura as such she had started to learn how to punch holes in walls. To meet the requirement for a bladed weapon she carried a large knife across her back and a smaller one in her right boot.

"Nice one Reiji." said Katara with a grin as she pulled the large knife from her back. "However you are not trying to hit me."

"Well this is training we aren't suppose to hurt each other." said Reiji

"You are suppose to stop right before impact but other then that it is full go." said Katara as she charged forward. Reiji raised his sword stopping Katara's knife just a few inches away from his body. "You go full bore on my brother but not me is it because I am a girl?"

"No." said Reiji as he pushed Katara back.

"Then fight me just like you would fight anyone else." Snapped Katara

"Fine." said Reiji as he raised his sword up before charging forward. He raised his sword above his head before bring down on Katara. Katara had to drop to her knee as she raised her knife stopping Reiji's blade. The two teens had their eyes locked on each other as Reiji pushed down on his sword while Katara pushed up. Suddenly Reiji's eyes widened as he jumped back.

"_What is he doing?" _ thought Katara

"Why did you fall back, you were finally treating me like everyone else?" said Katara 

"Katara." said Reiji

"What?" asked Katara

"Tell me Katara do you notice anything different?" asked Saaya as she jumped down and walked toward Katara.

"Now that you say it, things do seam to be clear." said Katara as she looked around "Like the ants on that tree over there and the food stain on Reiji's shirt."

"You are seeing that because of the fact of your eyes." said Saaya as Katara raised an eyebrow.

"Katara you have Sharingan." said Reiji remembering how those eyes used to haunt his dreams.

"What?" asked Katara as she blinked her red eyes was a single black coma.

"You have the sharingan." said Reiji

"So it finally happened." said Katara as she shook her head. "You know I kind of hoped that I would never activate this bloodline limit. Just so I could say to myself that the blood test was wrong and that I am not related to a mad man."

"This doesn't change you." said Reiji

"Don't lie to me Reiji." snapped Katara as she glared at Reiji "I can see it in your eyes you are afraid of these eyes."

"I will admit the fact that my history with those eyes isn't good but you can't control that you have those eyes." said Reiji "Beside it's the person using them that makes them either bad or good."

"Maybe." said Katara as she focused some chakra behind her eyes turning them back to their normal dark shade.

"Besides it is a good thing that you got your blood line limit before your brother." said Saaya

"Why?" asked Katara

"You can rub his face in it." Said a grinning Saaya as she activated her bloodline limit and her eyes turned into a deep shade of blue. "That is what I did to my older brother when I got our clan's bloodline limit before he did."

Katara just smiled before she laughed. "Ya, I should rube it in Saito's face that I have the sharingan before him." said Katara

A year later Rhyu stepped of the boat and onto what used to be cloud country but was now under control of Sasuke and the Leaf Village.

"Welcome to my side of the world." said Sasuke as the two of them started walking down the dock heading toward a fort that overlooked the harbor.

"Everything is in place on my end how are things on your front?" asked Rhyu

"The last division arrived yesterday." said Sasuke "They will be ready to move in under an hour."

"Good." said Rhyu "Because in three days the perfect time to strike will happen."

"The opening is some sort of party that is held in all the nations, correct." said Sasuke

"Yes, it marks the end of the last major war and the sealing of the demon gate by Naruto." said Rhyu with a grin "Also it marks the beginning of the annual Chunin exams and it so happens that this year it falls in the Ice village."

"That will open a hole in Naruto's defense." said Sasuke "Tell me is his children taking part?"

"You mean the ones that are your brother's correct?" asked Rhyu

"Yes." said Sasuke "Because I am ordering my ninjas to kill them on sight it will be easier if we know were they are in general."

"Yes, they are and be aware the girl Katara has a level two sharingan now." said Reiji

"I see how old she is now?" asked Sasuke

"14 almost 15." said Rhyu

"That is advance for a female; most of the women in my clan don't get the sharingan till around that time to have a level two is strange." said Sasuke "What of the boy?"

"He is about the same, he unlocked his sharingan only a year ago while Katara has had it for almost three." said Rhyu

"That is about the right time." said Sasuke "Do you know the locations of Naruto's little girl?"

"Yes, she is in pre-school but she has an ANBU team on her at all times." said Rhyu as Sasuke looked at him. "About three months ago a criminal group from rose tried to take her so that they could get Naruto to give them a very large amount of gold. They failed but since then she and her brother has increased guards around them."

"Brother…so Naruto had another kid." Said Sasuke as Rhyu nodded.

"Yes, he has a 1 ½ year old son." said Rhyu "He was born only a day before your youngest boy. He is normally in his mother's office or in a daycare at the hospital. He also has an ANBU team around him."

"No matter, we will get them." Said Sasuke

"We will get them all." said Rhyu "Now I believe we need to work out more of the details. We only have 72 hours before the attack begins."

Three days later Naruto sat behind his desk looking over paperwork for the upcoming chunin exams. However his mind was on the speech he would be giving later that night for opening of the festival. Suddenly a nock came from the door. "Enter." Said Naruto as he looked up only to see Sakura holding Minuto, Kushina ran up and hugged her daddy.

"Hello Daddy." said Kushina with a smile.

"What are you doing here shouldn't you be in school?" asked Naruto

"Mommy got us out for lunch." said Kushina

"Really, then lets go get some lunch shall we?" asked Naruto as he picked his daughter up causing her to laugh. Sakura just stood their smiling as she looked at her husband.

"So were do you want to go?" asked Naruto

"Ramon!" yelled Kushina with a smile. However before Naruto could responded a large explosion rocked the castle. Naruto threw Kushina to the ground covering his daughter his body from the small pieces of stone that fell from the ceiling. Sakura as cover a now crying Minuto. A second later it stopped.

"What was that?" asked Naruto as a series of large explosion happened all over the village.

"Lord Aisukage we are under attack!" yelled an aid as he ran in.

"By whom?" asked Naruto

"Reports are unclear but we think it's a mix of Grave and Leaf ninjas." said the aid as Naruto's eyes widened.

"The Leaf?" asked Naruto

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I am updating sooner because I will be unable to update Friday like normal and I didn't think you would mind an early update. I hope you liked this chapter. I have also posted a poll for anyone who wishes to take it. Now please keep on reading and reviewing and I will so you all again. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 The First Ninja World War**

"The Leaf?" asked Naruto

"That is what the few reports we have say." said the aid "There are small pockets spread out all over the village attack at different points."

"Alright I want all ninjas called to actions, I don't care if they are on leave or even retired we need to protect or homes at all cost." ordered Naruto "Then I want the enemies contained."

"I'll head to the hospital, there will be wounded coming in from those explosions." said Sakura as Naruto looked at her, he quickly nodded his head before looking at a nearby ANBU captain who had been a member of his team turning the last war.

"Sai." said Naruto (Note this is a different Sai not the one from the Leaf.)

"Sir." said Sai

"I need your team to protect, Kushina and Minuto." said Naruto as he put his hand on his little girl's head. Kushina was currently holding onto her father's leg for protection from the bad things.

"We will protect them with our lives sir." said Sai as his Anbu squad appeared.

"Thank, you." said Naruto "I want all ANBU commanders in the war room now!"

All across the village small fights were breaking out with the villagers in the middle of the battle. While the grave ninjas wouldn't aim for the running villagers the Cloud and Rock ninjas under commands from their Leaf commanders had no problem doing it.

"Sensei what do you want us do?" asked Katara as she stood in the marketplace.

"Escort the villagers toward the bunkers." Ordered Saaya but suddenly four Leaf ANBU appeared.

"They are not going anywhere except their graves." said the ANBU

"Katara, Saito, Reiji take up a defensive line I will take care of these four idiots." said Saaya as the three genins went back to back all their weapons pulled.

"You will take care of us? You are just one jonnin we will take you down in an instant." said one of the ANBU as Saaya shook her head.

"One thing you don't know about Ice ninja's is." said Saaya before she disappeared and a split second later she reappeared beside the ANBU who had just threaten her life before he could move Saaya sent a kunai into his neck. With one movement she pulled it out spraying his team mates with blood. "Is that one of us is worth at least ten of yours."

The three remaining ANBU pulled their swords as Saaya's eyes turned a deep shade of blue the next thing they knew they were standing in an empty street.

"What just happened?" asked one of the Leaf ANBU

"I see that the Grave Ninja's didn't tell you everything." said Saaya as she appeared in the road. The three ANBU threw their kunias only to have them stopped in the air.

"She has a bloodline." said the head Anbu as he looked at Saaya.

"Very good." said Saaya "Now looked into my eyes." The ANBU looked into Saaya's eyes. He could just make it out, in each eye looked like a mangekyou sharingan

"What is that bloodline limit?"

"In old tongue it is called the Blauwe Dood or Blue Death." said Saaya "It is the ancient bloodline limit that gave birth to both the Uchiha Sharingan and the Hyuga Byakugan."

"What?"

"In simple terms with this blood line limit I have the power of a Mangekyou Sharingan and a Byakugan." said Saaya with a grin "And you pissed me off."

"Sir from our reports we have at least ten groups of ninjas spread out over key areas of the village." said an aid as Naruto and him walked into the war room.

"How are we on containing them?" asked Naruto

"We have about half of them pinned back down but a large number of them are attacking the train yard and we are having trouble rooting them out." said the aid

"What of the villagers?" asked Naruto

"We finial got them into the bunkers so now we can fight at will." said the aid

"Still there maybe some strugglers so keep an eye out for them." Ordered Naruto

"We will sir."

"What of the casualties?" asked Naruto fearing the worst.

"We are still waiting for the numbers but it isn't looking good." said the aid.

"Give me three unites of blood!" yelled Sakura as she used her healing charka to stop the blood lost from a little boy who had his arm cut badly by a flying kunai. While Sakura charka could heal the cut she couldn't replace the blood that was lost. The entire waiting room was filled with wounded that was being treated were ever they could find room.

"The locker is out!" yelled a nurse

"What about the blood bank?" asked Sakura

"It was destroyed in the bomb blast." Said the nurse

**Flashback**

Sakura ran across the rooftops as fast as possible with a squad of Jonnin with her. As she neared the hospital she saw a cloud of black smoke coming from one of the lab/office wing of the hospital.  
_  
"How could Sasuke be so evil to bomb a hospital." _ Thought Sakura before she recalled that her office was in that wing and if she had been in her office she and her son would be dead. _"They were after me." _

**End Flashback**

"Then take it out of emergency supply." Said Sakura

"What supply?" asked the nurse

"It's the supply we keep just incase the main supply ran out!" yelled Sakura upset that the nurse didn't know this until she looked the nurse and remember that this was her first day on the job. "Sorry, have another nurse show you."

"No need to apologize everyone is stressed." said the nurse as another wave of wounded came in.

"_Stress is an under statement."_ thought Sakura

Meanwhile in the now abounded streets the ninjas of the Ice fought for their homes, their families and for their very lives and at the moment it seamed that they had the upper hand.

"Lord Aisukage we have a report." said an aid

"Tell me." said Naruto as he looked a map of the village.

"So far we have them pinned in certain areas namely around the manufactory district but we can't push them back." said the aid

"Has Des arrived?"

"Yes, I have." Said the former Aisukage as he walked in. "What do you need me for."

"I need you incase I push it too far." Said Naruto

"Sensei what do you want us to do?" asked Reiji as Saaya stood over the bodies of four really dead Leaf ANBU.

"Well first lets go searching for any villagers that might have been left behind." said Saaya as she whipped away blood from her kunai.

"Won't it be better if you go off and kill the Leaf ninjas while we search?" asked Saito

"If I do then you guys would be valuable." said Saaya suddenly Katara pulled a kunai from her pouch and threw it over her jonnin instructors shoulder. Saaya turned around just in time to see a Leaf Chunin fall to the ground with Katara's kunai in his chest.

"Thanks Katara and nice throw." said Saaya as before she looked back at the wide eyed Katara. _"Crap she has never killed anyone before or for that matter seen a dead body."_

"_What did I do?" _asked Katara to herself as she relived the image of that chunin fall to the ground, a shock expression across his young face. He was maybe a year or two older then them and she had killed him.

"Katara snap out of it." said Reiji as he shook her shoulder

"What?" asked Katara as she snapped out of it and saw that Reiji was right beside her and her brother was pulling out the kunai from the chunin.

"Katara you did nothing wrong, you were protecting someone." Said Saaya

"But…." Said Katara

"Nothing, every ninja kills someone eventuality." said Saaya "Now come on."

"Sis." said Saito as Katara turned to look at her brother a blood stained kunai in his hand. "Aren't you going to take your weapon back?"

"Leave it." ordered Katara

"Alright." said Saito as he dropped the kunai.

At that moment Naruto stood on top of the castle looking out over the smoke filled village. _"I hope this does more good then harm." _ Thought Naruto as he pulled out a kunai and ran it's blade across his palm. He then began to pump red charka into the wound as the blood began to glow.

"I offer my blood as well as the blood and souls of my enemies as payment for the gates of the demon world to open." said Naruto as a circle of red chakra appeared around him.

"I call upon the lord of all demons, the lord of flames Kyuubi."

As Naruto kept talking a giant storm cloud filled the sky as a dome of red charka appeared around Naruto after it had built up the red chakra shot up into the sky. All over the village people looked up into the sky as a hollowing wind blew across the village. As suddenly the cloud disappeared replaced by a massive fireball.

"Kyuubi I call upon you to honor our deal!" yelled Naruto as the flames came down and began to form a shape. Slowly but surely a fox larger then all even the castle appeared out of the flames. Its sharp claws dug into the ground, his sharp teeth glistened as his nine tails snapped in the air.

The leaf ninjas began shaking in fear as they looked at the demon lord who now stood over them.

"You have called on yet again Naruto." said Kyuubi as he turned to face Naruto.

"Yes, and you know our deal you have you your freedom and when ever I need your power I get it." said Naruto as he started at demon lord.

"Very true." said Kyuubi. "I can see some leaf ninjas attack yours did you call me out just to kill them."

"And to stop any more of my people from dieing." said Naruto "Besides why do you care?"

"Everyone in a while I want to know why I am killing someone." Said Kyuubi with a grin as the Leaf ninjas started to back up in fear. "I will certainly love eating them all."

Naruto just looked down as he gave the word. "They are all yours." said Naruto as he sentenced the remaining enemy ninjas to be eaten alive by the Kyuubi.

"Lets get out of here!" yelled a Leaf ANBU as he and his team tried to make it to the outer wall only to have a wall of red charka appear in their path.

"None of you are going anywhere." said Kyuubi as one of his tails rapped around the lead ninja as he brought the terrified ninja to his mouth. The Leaf ninjas and their allies tried to run and tried to fight back but it was no use. Naruto just stood there as he watched every last kicking and screaming to their deaths. Soon it was over and the Kyuubi turned and looked at Naruto. "Until we meet again Naruto."

With that the Kyuubi disappeared in a ball of fireball.

Later that night everyone was busy cleaning up and finding out who was alive and who was dead. Naruto was still trying to understand what had happened.

"How bad?" asked Naruto

"At the moment we have 500 confirmed dead mostly by the bomb blasts in the marketplace." said the aid

"I see." said Naruto

"Our ninjas tried to take some of the leaf ninjas alive but they take a suicide pill when they know that they are trap."

"Sasuke sent them on a suicide mission they were never suppose to live." said Shikamaru as he looked at the map of the village. "Look where they hit. The Market full of civilians and the school full of kids to make the village bleed. The hospital that keep care of the wounded. The castle our head of government. The train yard that is the key to our trading with the other nations and the weapons factory to stop us from making weapons. This attack were never meant to take us over. It was meant to weaken us."

"So the main attack is still to come." Said Naruto

"Sir we just got word from the other villages." Said an aid

"What is it?" asked Naruto

"They all got hit like we were." said the aid

"Sasuke was weakling all his enemies before something but for what?" asked Naruto

"Sir, I know what." said the aid as Naruto looked at him. "We got word that a leaf invasion force landed on the coast of rose around the time we were attack."

"It's an invasion force." said Shikamaru

"I want messages sent to all the nations in the alliance at this moment the Ice village is declaring war against the combined forces of Leaf, Grave, Rock and Lighting country." said Naruto as the first Ninja World War officially began.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I would ask that you keep on reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 Putting it back Together**

"What is our situation?" asked Naruto as he looked down at the map, it had over 24 hours since the attack and around 30 hours since he had been home. Still information about the attack was still coming in fast.

"It seams that Mountain, Bone and Demon village were hit the hardest by the grave Strike." said Shikamaru "Warrior village was lucky they found the bombs minutes before they went off but the moon village suffered just like us."

"What of the invasion force sent by Sasuke?" asked Naruto

"The report say that they rose village is putting up one hell of a fight but we all know the outcome." said Shikamaru

"They will lose." said Naruto

"Yes, their forces are only forming a screen so that the villagers and make it to the Golem pass and into Void country and the moon village." Said Shikamaru

"We need to hold that pass." said Naruto as he looked at the mountain pass that marked the boarder between Rose and Moon. "If they take that pass they can march down and take the Moon village and then there is no natural defense until they reach Warrior."

"Yes, Warrior is sending their forces up but since the Leaf destroyed train station in Mountain they are at least five days away from the pass by foot." Said Shikamaru "Naruto I have to say at the moment it doesn't look good."

"I can see that." said Naruto "I want a squad of our engineers to head to Mountain country, we need that railroad station back online. Also send some of our forces to protect the passes leading into our nation. We need to gather our strength in order to kick Sasuke out."

"Naruto couldn't you just unleash the Kyuubi on the Leaf?" asked Shikamaru

"I could if you want a bloodbath?" said Naruto as Shikamaru looked at him. "There is something I didn't tell you about my deal with the Kyuubi Shikamaru. When ever he is unleashed he will kill anyone who is my enemy that he sees before he returns."

"So?" asked Shikamaru

"So, the Leaf is my enemy that means that if I unleashed him inside the Leaf Village, every single man, woman and child in the leaf village will be killed by him." said Naruto "I will not be reasonable for genocide."

"I understand but you can still unleash him on a battlefield away from a village." Said Shikamaru as Naruto shook his head.

"Not really." said Naruto "I was lucky this time that there was emoth souls for the Kyuubi to feed on."

"Another part of your deal with the Kyuubi?" asked Shikamaru

"Yes, if there isn't food for him when I summon him the Kyuubi will take away a year of my life." said Naruto as Shikamaru eyes widened. "So if I summon him and there is not food I lose a year with Sakura and my family."

"So having the Kyuubi the power of the Kyuubi is a double edge sword." said Shikamaru

"Yes, all power is like that." said Naruto

Meanwhile across the village Katara sat on the edge of a dock her feet in the small lake just lost in her thoughts. The image of the dieing chunin about her age falling to the ground with her kunai in his chest. She had only seen her dad once since the battle he was busy trying to put everything together. Suddenly she heard one of the boards of the dock creak. She jumped to her feet and pulled her knife. However when she turned around instead of seeing an enemy she saw Reiji.

"Reiji I could of killed you." said Katara as she put her knife away before she sat back down.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see how you were doing?" said Reiji as he sat down next to her.

"Why wouldn't I be?" asked Katara

"Because you killed someone." said Reiji as Katara looked down into the water. "You know you did the right thing."

"Reiji did you know him?" asked Katara as Reiji's eyes widened

"What?"

"He was about our age and from the Leaf, you lived in the Leaf before you came here did you know him?" asked Katara as she looked at Reiji with tears in her eyes.

"_Damn it." _ Thought Reiji as he looked in those eyes he would tell her almost anything if she just asked but those eyes left him no choice.

"Yes."

"Who was he?" asked Katara

"His name was Zho." said Reiji as he remembered the boy

"Zho." said Katara as she learned the name of the person she killed.

"He was my neighbor." said Reiji "We played in the neighborhood park together when we were kids."

"He was your best friend?" asked Katara

"In a way." said Reiji as he noticed some of Katara's tears hitting the surface of the pond. "But he isn't the same person I knew back then and you did nothing wrong?"

"Taking a life isn't wrong?" asked Katara

"Katara you took a life so that another's could live." Explained Reiji "You did what is right."

"Somehow I don't think Zho's family would agree with that." said Katara

"And Saaya's family would, Katara we are ninjas we will both kill people." said Reiji "However the pain we feel for each life lost is good?"

"How is this good?" yelled Katara

"It shows us that we are still humans that we are not monsters who feel nothing when they take a life." said Reiji as Katara looked at him "The reason why you are in so much pain now Katara is that you are good and kind."

Suddenly Katara hugged Reiji as his face became bright red. "Thank you for that Reiji." said Katara before she kissed his cheek before walking away. Reiji just sat there too stunned to move here was Katara a girl he had seen everyday since he was six and the girl he has a crush on for just as long kissed him well his cheek at least. Meanwhile from the bushes a very pissed off older brother of 2 minutes glared at Reiji with his own Sharingan.

Sasuke stood in a pool of blood as he marched though what remained of the Rose village, while most of the villagers had escaped from the largest city in the world however there was still some that didn't make it out and their blood run down the streets. "So what is our status?" asked Sasuke as he cleaned his blood stained sword on the cloths of a recently dead villager.

"Well our reports say that we did better then we though in our attacks on the bone, Demon and Mountain village." said Sasuke's ANBU captain Chouji.

"I am sensing a but coming on." said Sasuke

"Yes, the warrior village was able to find our bombs before they went off." said Chouji

"I see what of the Dupe's village?" asked Sasuke

"Sir, reports say that Naruto unleashed the Kyuubi killing our ninjas." said Chouji

"I see, just as a though he would." said Sasuke with a grin

"Sir, what if he unleashes it on us again?" asked Chouji

"The Dupe is weak." said Sasuke "He doesn't have the strength to watch people die and have their souls consumed by the Kyuubi he will not use it again. I sent those people to their deaths so that the dupe would be frightened into not using the Kyuubi again."

"I see sir." Said Chouji

"What about Naruto's family have we killed them?" asked Sasuke

"No, reports are they are still alive." said Chouji as Sasuke's eyes narrowed "Sorry sir."

"No matter I guess that means I get to watch them die personally when I am in the Ice village in two weeks." said Sasuke as he stepped over another body.

"Naruto you need a break." said Shikamaru as Naruto looked up at him. "It is 1 in the morning and you need sleep just like everyone else."

"If that is true then why are you here?" asked Naruto

"I didn't spend every minute since the attack being awake." said Shikamaru remembering the few hours he had at with his wife and daughter at the hospital. Temari had gotten hit during the battle and they were waiting for a blood test to come back to see if it was poisoned or not. He had to leave before the results came in but since he hadn't heard anything it was a safe bet that Temari was fine. "Go home and be with your family, if anything happens we will get you."

Hours later Naruto just rubbed his tired eyes "Ya, maybe you are right." said Naruto

"You know I am right." said Shikamaru "Now go home."

Slowly Naruto headed home, he walked into the house. Everyone was asleep as Naruto walked down a flight of stairs into the basement. As he walked down the darkened hallway he stopped in front of one of the doors. Making sure not to make a sound he opened it. Inside he found two sleeping boys. Since Reiji and Saito were the same age they shared a room, both boys were asleep with Reiji having the top bunk of their bunk bed. Like most boys their age their rooms their room was a mess with cloths covering the floor. Naruto slowly walked up to his adopted son's bed, he just stood there for a minute just looking at Saito. After a few minutes he walked out closing the door behind him. His next stop was Katara's room which was right next door. Just as before he entered the room only this time he didn't have to worry about tripping over a pile of dirty cloths. Katara's room was clean and organized the only thing he had to worry about was one or two books that Katara sometimes left on the floor. Naruto stood over Katara just watching her sleep.

"_She looks so much like Kya." _ Thought Naruto as he remembered how Kya looked while she slept, while he didn't love Kya like he does Sakura he did care about her. "_The only real difference between the two is that Kya had blonde hair and Kya has black."_

Slowly Naruto walked out of the room closing the door behind him. As he turned to head back upstairs he noticed a figure standing in the darkened hallway.

"Naruto-kun." said Sakura as Naruto walked up to her, it had been over two days since they last saw or spoke to each other outside of official reports.

"Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he rapped his arms around the woman he loves. Sakura just placed her head on his chest listening to his heart beat. "I am sorry that I have been away for as long as I have been."

"Naruto you have no control over what happened." said Sakura "I just wish it never would have happened."

"Me too but the sad truth is that I will have more days away form you all then I will like." said Naruto "Once the army is back online I will have to lead it out."

"I know I am just worried about my parents." Said Sakura as Naruto eyes widened he had forgotten that Sakura's and Reiji's parents were still in the Leaf village.

"Sakura I don't know what he has done to them." said Naruto "But I will try my best to find out."

"That is all I can ask." Said Sakura

"Now, I want to see Kushina and Minuto before I can head to bed." said Naruto

"I understand, you haven't seen them." said Sakura

"Ya, and if it wasn't for Shikamaru I would probably still be in office trying to get everything together." said Naruto

"You blame yourself don't you?" asked Sakura

"Ya, Sasuke is after me and it is because of that that people have died." said Naruto

"Naruto you baka, it isn't your fault he would of come even if you were not here." said Sakura "He is insane and will not rest until everything is under his control. If anything you may be the only one capable of stopping him."

"Maybe." said Naruto

"I know you can." said Sakura

"Shikamaru is working on a plan, Temari would be with him but she was hit by a kunai during the battle." said Naruto

"I know I patched her up." said Sakura as she remembered heal the small flesh wound on Temari arm. "I was worried that the kunai was poised tipped when she said she felt weaker then normal."

"Was she?" asked Naruto

"No." said Sakura with a smile.

Meanwhile across the village in a smaller house Shikamaru walked though the door, he had final taken his own advice and went home. However something was strange the lights were on. _"Temari is up?" _ thought Shikamaru as he walked inside to see his wife sitting on the couch with a book _"She is never up this late, she always go to bed and wakes up early."_

"Temari is something wrong?" asked Shikamaru

"Remember my blood test?" asked Temari

"Is something wrong?" asked Shikamaru

"Well they did find something." said Temari as she saw the look of fear on her husband's face "Turns out we will be having another kid a bit sooner then we planned."

"Your pregnant?" asked Shikamaru

"Yes, little boy. We will have either a little boy or another little girl in 9 months" said Temari with a grin.

**Well sorry for this chapter being late I was Halloween and I had a friend come down to party. Well I hope you enjoyed your Halloween and that you enjoyed this chapter. Now please read and review. Thanks Wilkins75**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 The Battle of the Pass**

In a high narrow mountain pass villages from the rose village kept pouring though. It was a small pass just wide enother for two carts to go though at the same time. "Keep moving." said a Moon Ninja as he directed traffic though the pass.

"They just keep coming." said an Ice ninja "It's been four days since the attack on the rose and during the time small groups of ninjas from Moon, mountain and Ice had soon up to hold the pass but they all knew they were heavily outnumbered.

"We have enemy forces spotted three hours away." reported a Mountain ninja "They are going pretty slow since there are so many of them."

"How do we want to do this?" asked an Ice ninja "it's your land you call the shots."

"Set paper bombs in front of us then fall back to the pass it self, maybe the bombs will by time." said the Moon Jonnin

Meanwhile in Moon's village port Shikamaru stood waiting for clearance to leave.

**Flashback**

"So Shikamaru you and Temari are going to have a kid?" asked Naruto as Shikamaru walked into his office.

"Yes." said Shikamaru with a smile on his face. "That just means I need to finish this war as fast as possible, I don't want my son or daughter born during a war."

"Well at the moment it doesn't look like this war will go away any time soon." Said Naruto

"I have an idea that may help but I will need a few of the ANBU." Said Shikamaru "And of course your ok."

"What do you have planned?" asked Naruto

**End Flashback**

"Shikamaru the ship is ready." said an Ice ANBU

"Good, then it is time." said Shikamaru as he headed toward the Ice warship that was held in the Moon Village port. It was also maybe the fastest ship in the world.

Back at the pass the ninjas began digging pits and filling them with razor sharp picks in the hopes that the traps may slow them down.

"Come on dig them deep!" yelled the Ice jonnin "We need to buy as much times as possible." _"Our only hope is that the either the Aisukage of the Ice or the Warrior King of Warrior village arrives with their armies."_

"Move it!" yelled Naruto as he lead a team of ninjas though the thick forests of Void country to make it even worst it was the raining season making the tree branches slipper more then a few of his ninjas had fallen to the ground after a misstep.

"Sir, we need to rest." said Saaya as she appeared beside him. "We have been running for two days straight and some of that over mountains."

"We need to get there as soon as possible if they take the pass say goodbye to the moon village." Said Naruto

"Yes, but sir if we get there as we are now we would do more harm then good." Said Saaya as Naruto looked back at the tired faces of his ninja. He could even see his kids and Reiji struggling to keep up.

"Alright you win." Said Naruto as he raised his hand and stopped. Instantly the other ninjas stopped. "Take a break, eat some food and rest."

"Thank you." Said Saaya

"Saaya I am going to go ahead with an ANBU team." Said Naruto as Saaya looked at her old teammate turned leader "I want you to let them rest for about 2 hours and then follow us."

"Very well." said Saaya "I will see you on the battlefield then."

"My legs are killing me." said Saito as he sat down on a stump of a tree.

"I think that applies to everyone." said Katara as she took off her pack and walked toward a small stream. She took off her boats before placing her feet in the cool water. "Reiji could you bring my patch to me."

"Sure." said Reiji as he took the pack to Katara.

"Thanks." said Katara as she took the pack at the same time running her hand down Reiji's arm causing him to smile.

"_Those two are getting way too close." _ thought Saito his instincts as an older brother kicking in.

"Sir, they have pulled back to the pass." said Chouji

"How many?" asked Sasuke as he looked at the narrow pass.

"Maybe three or four dozen no more." said Chouji as Sasuke grinned

"Then we outnumber them 10 to one and that is just with the advance forces." said Sasuke "Prepare to attack."

"Looks like they are here." said the Moon ninja as he looked at the dark shapes appeared on the horizon.

"What is the situation?" asked a new voice as the Moon ninja turned only to see Naruto standing there with four ANBU beside him.

"Thank God, you're here sir." said the Moon Ninja "Where is your army?"

"They are on their way, I came ahead while they rested they should be here within half an hour." Said Naruto

"Sir, I don't think we can hold them for half an hour." said the ninja

"We can hold." said Naruto "We have to hold."

"Move out." ordered Sasuke as he sent gennin in first to take out any traps that they had lied out for his forces. The gennin ran forward into their first and more then likely last battle. As they ran they entered a death field none of them would ever escape. They tripped over a series of wires, one of the secret weapons of the Moon village which was located on top of the mountain pass. To the normal person it looked like a normal box but once it was opened it showed lines of kunai, each in their own slot. When the line was tripped the trap was sprung. Using paper bombs the boxes launched a massive wave of kunai. People looked away as most of the gennin died in attack.

"Damn they were just kids." said a Moon ninja "They don't belong a battlefield."

"No one does." said Naruto as he looked out over the dead and dieing gennin most looked like they weren't even ten years old yet.

"My God." said Chouji as he looked out over the field of death. If his clan wasn't a council member clan then his little cousin would have been out there.

"That is why the weak always go first." said Sasuke coldly as he noticed a figure standing on the battlefield. There he was in a coat not unlike the four Hokage's only his was black with what looked like spikes of white ice on it. However it was his blonde hair that told Sasuke the truth.

"Well…well looks like Naruto has come out to play." said Sasuke. "Looks like I get to kill him today after all."

"They are coming again!" yelled an ANBU as a wave of kunai came flying forward from the Leaf ninjas. More then a few had explosive tags on them which caused them to explode after impact.

"Move forward attacks them first." ordered Naruto as he reached behind his cloak and pulled his ANBU sword.

"Yes, sir." said the Anbu as they followed Naruto out toward the rush of incoming ninjas from the Leaf, Rock and Cloud villages but really all following the orders of one man.

Maybe a hundred yards away from the narrow pass they two sides clashed. "Great fire ball Justus!" yelled a Leaf Jonnin as he sent a fire ball flying toward Naruto. Naruto quickly ran though hand signs and created a wind storm justu that blew the fire back at the owner. It was then that Naruto clashed swords against his former village. Suddenly Naruto's sword clashed against the last person he expected to see on this battlefield.

"Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto as he looked at his mask sensei

"Yes, Naruto." said Kakashi as the two backed off each other but their swords still out.

"Why are you here, you should of retired by now?" asked Naruto as he slashed a foolish rock chunin neck.

"A ninja never retires." said Kakashi as he lifted his headband showing off his Sharingan eyes.

"Then I am sorry Kakashi." said Naruto as his eyes turned red with slits canceling out any effects that the sharingan may have on him.

"Sir, can I ask why you sent Kakashi out there?" asked Chouji

"I want to see what Naruto can do, it will make taking him down all the easier." said Sasuke with a grin "Also I want him to feel pain as he fights against his former friends."

"_I still call him my friend." _ thought Chouji

"Kakashi you don't belong here!" yelled Naruto as he clashed swords with his old teacher

"I am following orders." said Kakashi as moved his blade in just the right way to cut Naruto's upper arm.

"I can't believe that is your excuse!" yelled Naruto as the blood from the cut began running down his arm "Is no one in the Leaf willing to see the truth that Sasuke is a madman."

"We see it." said Kakashi "It is just the fact that he as the backing of the council and we ninjas just follow orders."

"You would follow orders even when it comes to killing innocent people?" asked Naruto

"We ninjas are tools nothing more." said Kakashi as Naruto's eyes widened.

"Then I am sorry for you." said Naruto as Kakashi jumped back and started to run though hand signs.

"So am I." said Kakashi as lighting formed around him "Chordi!"

Naruto just stood there as Kakashi charged forward when he was about to hit Naruto reached out and grabbed Kakashi by the arm. Red demon chakra came out of the Naruto's arm crushing the Chordi in an instant. "I am sorry Kakashi." said Naruto with tears in his eyes as he formed a red Rasengan in his hand. Kakashi's eyes widened

Kakashi tried to move but the demon charka held him still. "Goodbye." said Naruto as he slammed the Rasengan into his old sensie's gut. Kakashi screamed in pain as he flew away a giant hole in his chest.

"Naruto….just killed Kakashi." said Chouji stunned by Naruto's actions.

"Oh well." said Sasuke as another ANBU appeared

"Sir, the rest of the army has arrived." said the ANBU

"Good." said Sasuke with a grin "Send them in and we will overwhelm them with numbers."

As the battle raged on across the world Shikamaru stood somewhere he never wished he would ever be again. The Ship had cross the ocean in record time.

"_I never thought I would be back here." _ Thought Shikamaru as he stood hidden in the tree top but he could still see what was before him. Looking out of him were the stone faces of all the Hokage's starting with the first and ending with Sasuke's ugly face.

**Flashback**

"What?" asked Naruto as he looked at Shikamaru

"You heard me, we need to hit them just like they hit us." said Shikamaru "We need to show them that we can hit them on their own soil. Maybe we can even start an uprising and force them to send forces back home to put it down."

"I understand but why do you have to go?" asked Naruto

"Temari will never forgive me if anything happened to you." said Naruto

"She understands why I have to do this." Said Shikamaru

"Ok, go." said Naruto

**End Flashback**

"Sir, we are ready." said an ANBU

"More out." said Shikamaru as he and the 6 ANBU teams made out of four ninjas each headed toward the village.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I am sorry that nothing really happened I was setting the board for the next chapter. Well I thank you all for the reviews and I hope you keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 The War Comes Home**

Naruto's sword cut though another Rock ANBU as the forces under his commanded started to fall back toward the pass. "Take this." yelled Naruto as he threw four kunias with his free hand hitting four ninjas in the neck killing them. The ninjas of the Leafs didn't care about who was dieing they just jumped over the dead bodies of their comrades and kept going. Most of the time Naruto had more enemies around him then friends. "Sir we are ready!" yelled an Ice ANBU

"Do it!" yelled Naruto as he jumped back just in time to avoided a line of paper bombs going off taking another few dozen enemy ninjas with them.

In the rear lines Sasuke stood on the hill watching as man and women died in a giant fireball. "They are just holding off what can't be stopped." said Sasuke as he looked at an arm that had landed near him. "We will overwhelm with numbers."

"Sir they have fallen back to the pass and there numbers mean nothing." said Chouji

"They will run out of chakra and weapons before I run out of ninjas." said Sasuke

Across the world away from the blood covered battlefield Ino Uchiha was in the upper market place picking fresh fruit for super tonight. With Sasuke gone she could actual cook what she wanted instead of what he demanded. Her two younger kids were at their grandparent's house, her oldest 6 years old Fugaku Uchiha was currently being trained by an ANBU squad hand picked by her husband and Danzo. However it was a clear sunny Saturday afternoon.

"_Something doesn't feel right." _ Thought Ino as she looked around the market she could see Kiba and Hinata shopping just like her other then that the market was strangely empty even though the upper market was only for the upper level clans it was still empty. "_Probably just because our ninjas are gone to war." _

She was about to return to her shopping when suddenly explosions rocked the village. "What the!" yelled Ino as she covered her face from the shower of small pebble sized rocks that came falling down. Slowly she stood up and looked around the wall the marked the border between the upper village and the middle and lower village was blown apart.

Out of the cloud appeared a person she couldn't believe was standing there. "Shikamaru?" asked Ino as she looked at her former teammate dressed in a battle uniform. She could see not one but two swords handles on his back. Slowly he reached into his vest and pulled a cigarette and a lighter. He light the end and took in a deep breath before exhaling.

"Did you really think you would get away with attacking our homes without any punishment?" asked Shikamaru as three more figures appeared beside him. Ino remembered seeing the uniforms before they were Ice Anbu. "If you attack our home we are going to attack yours."

At the same moment Naruto was fighting with two kunais in his hands after his sword was cut in half by an enemy sword. However Naruto and his ninjas were making them pay for every inch they took. In fact if it wasn't for the demon chakra's healing power it was likely that Naruto would be covered in blood from the multiple glancing hits he took. Suddenly a pair of Kunais hit him in the back as he spun around to cut another Rock ninja's neck.

"Looks like Naruto is going to die without me even needing to lay a hand on him." said Sasuke calmly "I always knew he was dead last."

"Sir, he killed about half of our advance forces if our main force hadn't shown up then we would likely be losing." Said Chouji as Sasuke glared at him.

"I am going to pretend I didn't hear that lard ass because if I did you little boy would be dead." Said Sasuke as he watched Naruto pull out the kunias and throw them at their owner.

"_I may have no choice I may have to summon the Kyuubi." _ thought Naruto as he realized that they had already lost about half the valley opening and about half his ninja force. Suddenly an enemy ninja went down with a giant spear in his chest. Naruto could only smile as three people appeared before him They were tall well built man covered head to toe in armor two held spears well the other had a short straight sword. They all had helmets that covered all but their eyes and their faces. Along the top ran a line of red fur. The one with a sword had a flowing read cape and each one of them held a large shield. _(Yes I based these guys off the Spartans)_

"So nice of you to join us Alexius." said Naruto to the Warlord of the Village hidden in the Blade. The Leaf, Rock and Lightening ninjas were stunned at the sight of these strange looking ninjas.

"I see you started the fun without me Naruto." said Alexius

"Only you would call a blood bath fun." said Naruto as he whipped some blood from his face.

"I was raised to fight Naruto." said Alexius "Now if you don't mind I feel that it is my turn to have some fun."

"They are all yours." said Naruto as Alexius smiled "Just try to leave a few alive."

"Fine some may live….but I will take one of their arms or a leg in exchange." said Alexius as he brought his sword down on the first victim of the warlord blade. There was no stopping them as they pushed forward. Naruto just stood their as more ninjas from the Blade village filed past each one of them smiling even the few female warriors that were among them. Unlike most villages it was rare for a woman to be a ninja in the Blade village they normally stayed home and made up a defense group.

"_Sometimes I wonder with the entire Blade village isn't made out of blood thirst mad people with an extremely strong since of honor." _ Thought Naruto as he watched Alexius cut a head off a Leaf ninjaall the will smiling like a little kid getting a new toy "_At the moment I don't care I am just glade they are on our side."_

"Shikamaru?" asked Kiba stunned to see his old friend

"It is kind of nice to see you guys again." said Shikamaru "How is the whole marriage thing working, Kiba?"

"Could be better." said Kiba

"Shikamaru are you here to rescue me for Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata as Shikamaru raised an eyebrow

"Wow….Hinata you still have a crush on Naruto even though you're married to Kiba?" asked Shikamaru

"And we have had two kids together." Said Kiba sadly

"You guys need couple's therapy." said Shikamaru "But Hinata really let Naruto go he has a wife and for the lack of a better term five kids to look out for."

"Wow he and Sakura must have been going at it like crazy to have five kids." Said Kiba as Hinata's heart broke again.

"Well only two are his and Sakura's. One is Sakura's brother and the other two happen to be kids he adopted when their mother died." Said Shikamaru before turning to Ino "I am surprised you didn't tell her this Ino."

"Couldn't bear to break her heart, now surrender." said Ino as she pulled a kunai

"Please Ino, when was the last time you fought?" asked Shikamaru as he pulled both his swords.

"I am a jonnin." Said Ino "And if Hinata and Kiba know what is good for them they will fight you and your ANBU along with me."

"They are not here to fight you." Said Shikamaru as he waved his hand though the ANBU "In fact these are only clones the real ones are seizing every little bit of money and supplies that belong to Naruto's family trading company."

"Then we outnumber you." said Ino with a smirk.

"Ino…Ino…Ino, I thought you knew me better then this." Said Shikamaru "Do you really think I would stand here and just talk to you?"

"What?" asked Ino

"Look down." said Shikamaru. Ino, Hinata and Kiba all looked down to see themselves trapped in Shikamaru's Shadow procession Justu.

"But I was moving?" asked Ino as she tried to move but found she couldn't.

"That is because I was letting you." said Shikamaru with a grin he was enjoying his payback on the Leaf just a bit too much.

Meanwhile on the battlefield Saaya and the rest of Ice ninjas had arrived just in time to see the Blade village ninjas push the enemy out of the pass and into open ground.

"Should we help them?" asked Saaya as she appeared next to Naruto.

"Your welcome but they seam to be enjoying it." said Naruto as he watch another ninja fall to a Blade village spear.

"Those people are mad." said Saaya

"Yes. There entire culture is based on war so they have been pent up for years and they are finally letting it out." said Naruto as he looked around to see the horror on the younger ninjas faces including his kids and Reiji. _"They have never seen a true battlefield. They have only heard of war though the stories and the photos they have never seen what war really is like. They have never smelled the fresh blood as it soaked into the earth. They have never seen the true face of war."_

"What is going on?" asked Danzo as the aging ninja walked into the Hokage's office. With Sasuke in the field he was acting as the Hokage.

"They are hitting the banks and the storage areas." Said an Jonnin captain

"They are robbing us?" asked Danzo

"In a way they appear to be going after only after what belongs to the Leaf Village trading Company." Said the Jonnin

"_Crap…they are taking only that. Naruto is taking back only what belongs to his clan in the first place and since that damn Haruno has been telling everyone that Naruto Namikaze owned the trading company. They will see this as him just taking what belongs to him." _ thought Danzo "Stop them at all costs."

"At once sir."

"_If they get away with that money and supplies say goodbye to half our village income and when you get unemployed hungry masses you get uprisings." _ Thought Danzo

"So what happens now Shikamaru?" asked Ino "If you are going to kill us then know you will be taking away a mother from three little kids."

"Ino…even after all this I still consider you like a sister to me." said Shikamaru "A sister I hate at the moment but still a sister…I have no plans to kill you. Your husband yes…you or your kids no."

"Then what are we doing?" asked Kiba

"I wanted you guys to see the gift Naruto brought to this village." said Shikamaru as he looked down at his watch "Should be in three…two…one."

With that another explosion happened only this time instead of a deadly bomb it was a massive paint bomb. They looked up toward the Hokage moment only to see Sasuke's and Danzo's face covered in paint just like Naruto used to do as a kid.

"You have got to be kidding me." said Ino as she looked at her husbands painted stone face. It was pink with a mix of blue and across his forehead in big black letters were the words _"Sasgay."_

"It's kind of funny." said Kiba as he laughed a bit.

"Shut it!" yelled Ino as she stepped toward Kiba to punch him only to realize she could move. She looked toward where Shikamaru should have been only to find him gone.

"So did we get everything?" asked Shikamaru as he stood in a tree outside the wall of the leaf village watching the chaos down below. Since they had blown up the walls dividing the village the have not were raiding the haves.

"Yes." said an ANBU as he looked at the rioting villages in the village below "And it looks like it is going to take them a while just to know that we are gone."

"That is the point, we need to get the cargo to the ship and then we can move on to phase two." said Shikamaru

"Cargo?" asked a female voice

"Sorry Mrs. Haruno." said Shikamaru as he looked at Sakura's parents "I meant no disrespect."

"I am just glade you got us out of there." said Kane Haruno "They had us on house arrest so that we couldn't do anything."

"Don't worry we will get you too our ship and then you can go to the Ice village." Said Shikamaru

"I just can't wait to see my son and daughter again." Said Kane

"Don't forget the grandkids." Said Rin Haruno

"Don't remind me, I still say I am too young to be a grandpa." said Kane.

"You will get used to it once you see them." said Rin

"Hold!" yelled Alexius as his ninjas came to a stop all at once. Behind them was a sea of dead body, so many that they could walk back to where Naruto and the others were and never have their feet touch the ground.

"Order all forces back." said Sasuke

"At once sir." said Chouji wishing he could have given the order a long time ago.

In the snow covered forest of demon country one of the three major villages burned. The Darkness village along with the Shadow and the Wolf village made up the unified tribes of Demon Country and now two of them were either burning or burnt. The real Sasuke Uchiha stood in the snow watching the village burn.

"Do we have it?" asked Sasuke

"Yes, sir." said the Leaf ANBU as he held onto a small chest

"Good then on to the Wolf village for the next piece." said Sasuke.

"_You are a fool Naruto." _ thought Sasuke's clone with a grin as he looked out over the blood stained battlefield _"You fail to see the true target and my true plan."_

**Well the first major battle is over with an Ice victory and Reiji parents are coming to the Ice. That is the good news. The bad news the next two weeks or so is going to be very busy for me. With projects and finals so I am not sure when or if I will be able to update again. Sorry. In the mean time I have posted on my profile four clips of stories that are in the front running to be written next. So please read them and vote in a poll I set up. You can also send me a message telling me what you think. Well Thanks for the reviews and I ask that you keep on reading and reviewing. Wilkins75. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 Trouble at Home**

"This is just sick." said Reiji as he looked at the dead bodies off the Leaf Rock and Lightening ninjas.

"Just pick it up." snapped Saito as they bent down picking the now dead genin by the feet. Reiji picked up the genin by the arms and then together they tossed the body into the mass grave that had been made by the side of the pass.

"I feel sorry for them." said Reiji as he looked at the mass of body.

"Ya it is sad that they died, but it is their fault." said Saito as he whipped his hands on his pants "They shouldn't have even been there to begin with."

"Saito is something wrong?" asked Reiji to his best friend "You have been on snapping at me for the smallest things."

"Ya, I do have a problem." said Saito

"What is that problem?" asked Reiji as the two boys glared at each other.

"Is something going on?" asked Katara as she walked up and instantly

"No nothing is wrong." said Saito as he glared at Reiji. Reiji knew what Saito was saying with his eyes _"We will talk later."_

"What is it, Katara?" asked Reiji

"Well my Dad wants to see you." said Katara

"Ok." said Reiji as he followed Katara to were Naruto was looking over a map

"You wanted to see me, sir." Said Reiji

"Yes, you, Katara, Saito and Saaya will be leaving within the hour to meet up with Shikamaru and our ship in Moon's harbor." said Naruto

"Ok, why?" asked Katara

"Reiji's parents are on board." said Naruto as Reiji's eyes widened

"What?" asked Reiji

"Well we attacked the leaf yesterday." said Naruto as he looked at Reiji "Your parents are coming to live in the Ice since the Leaf is not safe anymore. That means you can live with your parents again."

"What…Reiji wouldn't live with us anymore?" asked Katara

"I don't believe so, I though he would want to live with his parents again." Said Naruto as he looked at Reiji

"I just know." said Reiji "I just spent so long with you guys it will be hard to move."

"Well, you can stay as long as you want." said Naruto "However go pick up your parents. Since we got the word that the railroad line is back up you will all head home by rail."

"What are you going to do Dad?" asked Katara

"Well I am going to talk to Alexius about our plans and the Kage from Ice is coming up along with the Mountain council members." said Naruto "We need to decide what to do now."

"Alright we will head there." Said Katara

Later that night Saaya, Saito, Katara and Reiji sat around a camp fire. "Well I am going to get some sleep if anything happens wake me." Said Saaya as the ANBU captain turned Jonnin instructor went toward her tent.

"I'll get some sleep too." said Katara with a yawn as she headed toward her tent leaving Reiji and Saito looking at each other from across the fire. For a long time either one of them moved as they glared at each other.

"So what is your problem Saito?" asked Reiji

"You." said Saito calmly as Reiji blinked.

"Me?" asked Reiji as Saito nodded his head. Reiji lowered his head and placed his hand on his forehead. "I am sorry."

"Good, make sure it ends." said Saito with a smile.

"Ends?" asked Reiji as he looked up at Saito

"Ya." said Saito

"Saito I have no idea what you are talking about?" said Reiji

"But you just said you were sorry." said Saito "So you must know what I am talking about."

"Ya, but I can't end it." said Reiji as Saito's eyes widened "I can't go back in time and not eat the last of the ice cream."

"Wait…that was you?" snapped Saito "I thought that was Dad."

"Sorry." said Reiji "But I can't really end it, I just have to promise not to do it again."

"I am not talking about Ice Cream!" snapped Saito

"So what are you talking about?" asked Reiji

"The thing between you and my sister." said Saito as Reiji's eyes widened like dinner plates.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." said Reiji

"I know you do." Said Saito as he turned on his sharingan

"_Damn it, why can't I have a cool bloodline limit that would help me lie around those sharingan eyes." _ Though Reiji _"All I have is some stupid inner self. Sister said it helps protect my mind from mind based attacks but it is always yelling about kissing and doing other stuff to Katara."_

"Really I have no idea what you are talking about." Said Reiji

"The blood is gathering in your checks and your plus has increased you are afraid and embarrassed." said Saito as his eyes noticed every detail. "You like my sister."

"_More like love."_ Yelled Reiji's inner self.

"_Shut up!" _yelled Reiji back hoping it would get the hint and shut up.

"Just admit it, we share a room and I have heard you say her name while you slept." said Saito "I thought it was because you were dreaming we were on a mission but it is more then that."

"Yes." said Reiji knowing he was already found out. "I know what you are going to say."

"We lived together for ten years; we grew up together she should be like a sister to you just like I am like a brother to you." said Saito "And I know you would never even think about dating your sister so why are you thinking that way about Katara?"

"That is the thing Saito." said Reiji "We are not related. We may live together but you are not my brother and Katara isn't my sister."

"My Dad is married to your sister, we are related." snapped Saito

"Yes, your adopted Dad is married to my sister." Said Reiji stressing the word adopted all the while staring at Saito. "Your real dad is Itachi Uchiha. Your own sharingan is proof that biologically we are not related. And I can not help the way I feel. However I will make a deal with you."

"What." Said Saito gripping the handle of his weapon in rage of what his best friend had said before.

"I will not try to start anything with Katara." Said Reiji

"Good." Said Saito

"A deal happens when both sides give a little Saito." Said Reiji

"What do you want me to give?" asked Saito

"Permission." said Reiji "If Katara comes to me and asks me out, then you will not say anything."

"That is fine by me." said Saito with what could only be described as an Uchiha grin "She has no idea you like her and I don't think she likes…likes you so it is unlikely she will ask you out."

"I know." Said Reiji sadly "My sister told me she used to like Sasuke Uchiha but in time she started like Naruto so maybe that will happen to me with someone else."

"_No it will not." _ said Inner Reiji _"She is the only one for you."_

"Maybe." said Saito "However I can agree to that deal."

"Ok, She will probably never find out about how I feel right now anyhow." said Reiji sadly.

Unaware by both teams Katara had heard the whole thing from her tent. _"Reiji likes me? I thought it was just me." _ thought Katara her heart racing. _"No…I can't like Reiji I just can't." _

All three teens were in for very little sleep that night. The next morning they entered the moon village. Repair teams were still at work repairing the damage done in the attack. Slowly they made their way toward the dock only to see someone they hadn't expected.

"Sis?" asked Reiji

"Ya." said Sakura as she stood on a dock with Minato in her arms and Kushina was looking out at the boats that was coming in and out.

"Let me guess you are here to see your parents, Mrs. Namikaze." said Saaya with a grin.

"Yes." said Sakura "Naruto sent me a message."

"And what is up with the ANBU squad?" asked Saaya as she noticed the ANBU squad nearby

"Well two things really, protection of mine and Naruto's kids and they are bringing back more money then our village takes in a year." said Sakura as the Ice ship came into the port "Imagine if our enemies or some robbers got that."

"Is it a bad time to ask for a pay raise?" asked Saaya with a grin.

"I think I see them." said Rin Haruno as she stood on the deck of the ship looking out at the gathering of people on the shore.

"Yes, I think it is them." said Kane Haruno as he gripped onto the edge of the ship with all his might. "I am just glade we are at shore."

"You hate the ocean don't you?" asked Rin

"Was your first hint the fact that I was throwing up?" asked Kane

"You can deal with it for another minute." said Rin to her husband.

At the same moment near the pass Naruto and the other leaders gathered around a map. "We have pushed them back to one of the outlining villages around the Rose Village but I dare not move forward until we remove some of the forces to our west." said Alexius

"Well Demon country is all but whipped out we have reports that all three villages have been destroyed." said the council member for Bone Country "The few forces that were left moved into our territory."

"Who is leading them?" asked Naruto

"You're Sasuke Uchiha." Said the council member

"What?" asked Alexius "I saw him on the battlefield yesterday."

"Wait a second." said Naruto "Alexius did you ever see him fight?"

"No." said Alexius

"That isn't like Sasuke if he sees me he would come after me." said Naruto "It has to be a clone. He wants me to think this was his target but it wasn't he wanted something in Demon country."

"There is nothing in demon." said the mountain Kage.

"Have we heard anything from Rhyu?" asked Naruto

"No the Grave hasn't been seen, we have some reports of them around were around the Leaf fleet but that doesn't make sense. They can't attack us from there." said the Bone member. For a moment Naruto didn't move as his eyes widened as he understood what was going on.

"They aren't attacking us because they are leaving their village." Said Naruto

"What?" asked Alexius

"Tell me what is Demon country?" asked Naruto

"Nothing, just ice, snow and pine trees." Said Alexius

"And the keys." said Naruto as all the leaders eyes widened and their faces became bone white.

"What?" asked Alexius "Would this Sasuke Uchiha really be so un honorable to open the demon gate?"

"And watch half the world burn?" added the Bone council member

"Yes, he would enjoy it and he has at least five keys." said Naruto "The three in demon, the one from rose and the one at Grave."

"That would mean he only would need the remaining five keys, one from each of our nations and then he would be able to open the gate." said Alexius

"It could be worst, during the attacks on our nations he could of stolen the keys." said Naruto

"Then we must send word back home at once we can not let those keys fall into his hands." said Alexius

Near the docks Reiji couldn't help but smile as he watched his parents step off the boat. His father was holding on tightly to the railing until he reached the dock. Only then did the cane come out. Slowly they walked up to their son. "You got big kiddo." said Kane with a smile.

"Well it has been ten years." said Reiji with a grin.

"Way too long." Said Kane as he opened his arms and Reiji ran forward to hug his dad for the first time since he was six. He could hardly remember much about his dad but he knew that this was him. He just couldn't hold back the tears, his parents he had his parents back.

Sasuke stood in front a dark stone gate that came out a mountain side. All over it was written warnings in languages long forgotten by the living. One each side were the door met the mountain side were three seals. Three more seals sealed the center with one large seal running across the top.

"So this is what the gates to hell look like." said Sasuke as he pulled out a scroll. He quickly unsealed his keys to victory. He looked down at the podium in front of him. Slowly he placed the keys he had in the proper spots. First he placed the key from the Grave Village. It was a circle with a diamond shape cut out of the center. After that he placed the four quarter circle pieces around it. When the five pieces where in place five seals broke on the demon gate. Two holding each door to the mountain side and one in the center.

"Five down, five to go." said Sasuke with a smile "Soon victory will be mine."

**Well I was able to get this one done even though it was late. I still hope you liked this chapter, nothing much really happened in terms of the war. However on the emotional front things did happen. I am happy that so many people took the time to read my clips and to vote. However I was also saddened that no one sent a message telling me what they thought about it. So if you want to add any comments about the clips to any reviews feel welcome too. Well once again I am unsure when I will be able to update next because of finals that begin next week. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 The Ride Home**

"Hay Mom, hay Dad." said Sakura with a smile as she hugged her parents.

"Mommy who are these people?" asked little Kushina for a moment her grandparents were stunned.

"Well do you remember the photo of your grandma back home?" asked Sakura as Kushina looked at Rin before her eyes widened.

"That is grandma?" asked Kushina

"Yes." said Sakura as Kushina ran over and hugged her grandma.

"Hello. Grandma" said Kushina as looked up and smiled.

"Well you have grown last time I saw you, you were still in dippers." Said Rin

"Yes, I am a big girl now." said Kushina

"Yes, but I bet you will always be your daddy's little girl." said Kane as he looked at his granddaughter for the first time.

"Ya." said Sakura as she remembered how Naruto acts around his kids. She couldn't help but smile as she remembered years ago before Minato was born the time she came home from work on one of the few days Naruto had off to find Naruto asleep on the couch with a sleeping Kushina on his chest.

"_Naruto always says Kushina looks so much like me but she looks so much like Naruto to me." _thought Sakura _"Her smile is Naruto's smile a pure smile."_

"And who is this?" asked Kane as he walked over to look at Minato who was back in his mother's arms after a brief stay with Katara.

"Well this is Minato Kane Namikaze." said Sakura as she said her son's full name. Her dad smiled as he heard his grandson had his name for a middle name. _"_Naruto wanted to name him after you and I wanted to name him after his dad so we settled on Kane being the middle name."

"I am honored any way." said Kane

"Do you want to hold him?" asked Sakura as she held out her son. Kane slowly took his grandson into his arms.

"Hello Minato." said Kane as he looked at his grandson more closely. "He has my red hair."

"Or it could come from Naruto's mother, she had red hair." Said Rin

On the edge of the dock Saaya, Katara and Saito stood watching the scene play out. "It is nice to see a family reunited." Said Saaya

"We are a family." said Saito "I don't even know these people."

"Saito, face the facts those are Reiji's real parents Dad isn't his father." said Katara "Hell if you want to get tactual Reiji is Dad's brother-in-law."

"If you want to get even more tactual once you guys are not related to Reiji or Naruto. Also once you turn 17 you can ask to be separated from Naruto and you can take the Uchiha name." said Saaya

"Why would we want that name?" asked Saito as he crossed his arms.

"I was actually leaning toward taking the name." said Katara as Saito's head snapped toward his sister.

"What, you want to have the same last name as a monster who started a war?" asked Saito

"No but you have to remember an entire clan can't be bad." said Katara as she glared back at her brother "I want to try and give the clan a good name. Because lets face it we are not Namikazes like Dad, Sakura and their kids or Harunos like Reiji. We are Uchihas."

"I can't believe you said that sister, we have lived together for ten years we are a family." said Saito

"I never said we weren't." said Katara

"You don't you have to be related by blood to be a family." said Katara

"I am going to go talk to Shikamaru." said Saaya as she walked over to Shikamaru who was making sure the money and other supplies taken were unloaded safety. While they had been placed in scrolls there was a lot of them.

"Ya, Saaya." said Shikamaru

"I see everything went well." said Saaya

"Yes." said Shikamaru "We left the leaf in the middle of a riot, it was entertaining to say the least."

"I bet." said Saaya as she reached into her vest and pulled out a letter "Your wife gave me this before I left, it seams she figured out your plan and wants you to deliver this."

"Have you figured it out?" asked Shikamaru as he took the letter

"Pretty much, you tend to follow the same pattern in a game of chess." Said Saaya "Based on what you tend to do, I am pretty sure of your plan."

"You and Temari are probably right." Said Shikamaru

"Well all three of us are geniuses aren't we?" asked Saaya as she looked at the village chess champion. Their game last year lasted three hours and came down to a couple of pawns but he won. "Just make sure you finish this game in time for the Ice Village Chess tournament I want to take back my title."

"We will see." said Shikamaru with a small grin, over the years Saaya had become best friends with Temari and Sakura "Next time you see Temari tell her I love her."

"I'll tell her." said Saaya "You know your little girl is going to ask were you are."

"Ya." said Shikamaru he hated the fact he had was away from his family more so since Temari was pregnant. "She will understand. Can you make sure this cargo gets back to the Ice."

"Sure, you better hurry off the sooner you carry out your plan the sooner you can be with your family." said Saaya

"What is our damage?" asked Danzo as he looked around at the ANBU captains

"We took heavy damage, we managed to get the perimeters up but not until around ½ the Uchiha compound was burned down. " said the ANBU

"The Uchiha kids?" asked Danzo

"They are fine." Said the ANBU

"What of the Haruno's did we find them?" asked Danzo

"No, they appear to have gotten away along with 90% of the Leaf Village trading company holdings including a shipment of weapons that was bound for the war." said the ANBU

"We need to crack down hard on everyone who crossed the walls into areas they were not allowed to be." said Danzo

"We are looking sir, but there where so many people who cross the lines that it will be hard to pick out a single person." said the ANBU

"I didn't ask for excuses I want them." snapped Danzo "You have no idea how bad things are now, we lost a lot of money and we are waging a war."

"Then maybe we should end the war." said an ANBU

"Kill him." ordered Danzo for a minute the ninjas didn't move "Did I stutter? Do it our I kill you all."

"Sorry." said an ANBU as he cut his fellow ANBU in half.

"Any one else want to give me advice on what to do?" asked Danzo

"No sir." said all the ANBU

"Good." said Danzo

"I am so happy there is a train I don't think I could have walked to your village." said Kane as he sat in the train car.

"Ya, it really makes it easier to get around." said Sakura

"Reiji."

"What is it Katara?" asked Reiji as they sat on the other side of the car from Kane, Rin, his sister and his nephew and niece.

"How did your Dad hurt his leg?" asked Katara

"Well it happened before I was born but from what I know it happened while he was in charge of a cavern of food for the trading company he worked at." said Reiji "Apparently there was a riot as people tried to get the food in there. They pushed over a cart full of food and it fell on his leg, he was lucky to even to even have his leg."

"So they attacked the person bring them food?" asked Saito

"No, he was in charge of taking the food away from the local farms which was owned by the company." said Reiji

"They were taking food away from a staving village?" asked Saito

"The Hyuga's in charge only cared about money and at the time they could sell the food for a higher price in the ninja villages then they could in the farming village." said Reiji

"Why would your Dad do that?" asked Saito

"To save my sister life." said Reiji "At the time she was imprison for speaking out against her master's death. He was worried that they may kill her. As he told me a goods man's first job to keep his family safe no matter what."

"I see." said Katara "He had to do something bad in order to protect his family."

"So what is the story behind Katara and Saito?" asked Kane as he looked to the back of the car where the three teens were talking.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura "They are the kids of Kya, a woman Naruto knew."

"As in they are his kids?" asked Kane "Because I thought you and Naruto were in love."

"We are Dad." said Sakura as she placed her hands over Kushina's ears so she couldn't hear. "Kya was one of Naruto's friends who was rapped and after she died in childbirth Naruto took them in."

"I see." said Kane "Do you know who their father is, they look filmier."

"Itachi." said Sakura

"Uchiha?" asked Rin

"Yes, we confirmed it by using some of Sasuke's blood to confirm they are related." said Sakura

"Does Sasuke know?" asked Rin

"We know he does." said Sakura "I also know for the fact that Reiji has a major crush on Katara, the girl with black hair."

"Really?" asked Rin as she looked at her son. "How much?"

"As bad as Naruto was with me, only he hasn't asked her out." Said Sakura

"What about Katara how does she feel about him?" asked Rin

"Well she may not have the Uchiha last name but she is almost hard to read but ya, I think she likes him." said Sakura "It will be hard on Reiji to move into with you guys."

"Ya, we will give him as much time as he needs." said Rin "I mean you and Naruto have acted like his parents longer then we were."

"Mom, he always knew you were his parents and he never called Naruto or I Dad or mom." Said Sakura "You are his parents it will just take some time."

In the villages of Mountain, Moon, Bone, Blade and Ice ANBU's team rushed toward where the keys to the demon gate located.

"Open it." said the ANBU captains to the guards standing outside the maximum strength safes. Slowly five doors opened and of those five doors three of them were empty. Only the Blade Village's Key and the Ice Village keys were still in their safes three of the other keys were gone.

"You're late." said Sasuke

"It took time to get here, we didn't want any of their forces to spot us but we got they keys we stole during the attacks on the villages." said Shino as he appeared beside Sasuke at the demon gate.

"Do you have them all?" asked Sasuke

"No, our Blade operation was killed before they could reach the key same goes for the Ice." said Shino as he handed three move quarter circle keys to Sasuke.

"I see." said Sasuke as he placed the keys in and three more seals broke, now only a center seal and the one running along the top.

"We will leave at once to get the remaining keys." said Shino

"No, I have a new mission for you." said Sasuke "You are going to take command of the army in demon country; I need you to push deeper into Ice country."

"What of the keys?" asked Shino

"That is my mission." said Sasuke****

Night had fallen as a man walked over a sand dune. He came to the top only to spot the lights of village hidden in the sand. Slowly he walked down toward the gates the moment he neared the gate ninjas jumped out of the darkness.

"Halt." said the sand ANBU

"Long time, no see Kankuro." said Shikamaru

**You guys are in luck, my of my profs turned an exam into a take home test so I had more time to write. I hope you liked this chapter. I no too much happened in this chapter I am setting the board for the next set of big battles to come. I would also like to thank everyone who voted in the poll for the next story I will do. I am happy to say that I will be posted the story Animals Within today for you all to read. It is my first M story so please read and review this story and the new story. Thank you Wilkins75.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 Setting the Board**

"Well…well Shikamaru." said Kankuro "What brings you back to the Sand Village?"

"I need to talk to Gaara." said Shikamaru "Are there any Leaf Ninjas in your village."

"No we regained most of our freedom back but military is still very weak." said Kankuro "We can't really help you with the war if that is why you came."

"Isn't that Gaara's final say?" asked Shikamaru to his brother-in-law

"Yes, but I am still his ANBU captain." said Kankuro

"I just need to talk to him." Said Shikamaru

"Well like it our not you are family how is my little niece doing?" asked Kankuro

"Good, soon she will have a little brother or sister." Said Shikamaru with a grin as Kankuro's eyes widened "Temari told me a few days ago, that is why I want to end this war as fast as possible. I don't want my child born during a war."

"He will talk to you but let's wait till morning he hasn't gotten much sleep since the kid was born." said Kankuro

Meanwhile the train was pulling into the Ice Village train yard. "Welcome to the Ice Village Mom and Dad." Said Sakura "You can spend a few days with us, it will be crowed but we will manage."

"Thanks dear." Said Rin "I'll cook you guys anything you want maybe Reiji will like some of my seasoned fish." Reiji just looked at his mom with a sick look on his face. "What?"

"I hate fish." said Reiji

"What you couldn't get your fill of it as a kid." said Rin

"Well I grew up." said Reiji as he Katara and Saito jumped off the train.

"He really has changed." said Rin sadly

"Mom, it has been ten years." said Sakura "Just don't worry in time you will know everything."

"No I will not." said Rin "He is a 16 year old ninja now and this is the time they normally get ready to move out. You moved into an apartment with Ino when you were 18 and you only moved back because of what happened with Tsunade and Danzo."

"_She is right, they normal move out around 17 or 18 hell I remember before the war Saito and Reiji were talking about getting a place together." _Thought Sakura _"They have lost a lot a time with their son, he may be a stranger to them now."_

"Lady Namikaze I have a message from your husband." said an ANBU as he handed a message to Sakura.

"Thank you." Said Sakura as she took the image and quickly read it, her eyes widened as she read each line. "Saaya."

"What?" asked Saaya as she walked up from overseeing the unloading the money.

"Sasuke is going after the keys to the demon gate and already has five if not more of them." Said Sakura as Saaya's eyes widened

"What?" asked Saaya as she turned toward the Anbu "Do we still have our key?"

"Yes." said the ANBU

"Good, I want to guard it if possible." Said Saaya

"That is your orders; Naruto wants your team along with the ANBU teams in the Ice to protect that key at all costs." said Sakura

"We don't need Chunin." said the ANBU as Saaya and Sakura glared at him.

"If it wasn't for the fact that Naruto wants them to take it easy they would be Jonnin level." said Sakura "They are the best upcoming ninjas in this village." 

"So it is decided on our plan." said Naruto as he stood along with the other leaders.

"My second in command will head toward the Rose village to liberate it while I will lead my personal forces toward demon mountain." said Alexius "We will take it so even if Sasuke gets the two remaining keys he will not be able to open the gate."

"Mountain and Bone are going to retake the parts of our homeland that has fallen under their control." said the Mountain council member as the Bone member nodded his head.

"I will take what forces we have and head toward the Mizue tunnel." said Naruto as he pointed toward Mt. Mizue on the border with Ice and Demon country. Under the mountain was the tunnel which was the fastest route from Demon country to Ice country. "There are reports of Leaf forces in the area and it is near the last confirmed sighting of Sasuke."

"Our forces are preparing to move out and we will leave the moment I return to the village." Said the Moon Kage

"Good, just make sure you cover my forces from the sea." Said Alexius

"I am just worried that your ninjas will not be able to keep up." said the Moon Kage with a grin.

"Alexius how are you going to keep your key safe?" asked Naruto "I have sent my best team back to guard it, you?"

"I have Saaya and my kids watching it." Said Naruto

"Your kids?" asked Alexius

"Well it is manly Saaya, I want my kids to be at home and if I hadn't come along Saaya would be the Aisukage instead of me." said Naruto

"I see I would call you weak for not putting your best chunin team in the field." said Alexius

"Then what would you call me?" asked Naruto

"A father." said Alexius "A father who is looking out to keep his kids safe, that is what I call you my friend."

"Thank you Alexius." said Naruto as he held out his hand. Alexius grabbed Naruto's lower arm in a traditional blade village hand shake.

"Naruto you are possible the only one ever born outside the Blade village who I would consider to be one of the brothers of the Blade." said Alexius

"Thank you but I am not as fond of war as you guys seam to be." Said Naruto as Alexius laughed.

"Naruto I hate war as much as everyone else but by training for it all the time and making our village so strong in battle that means the chance of us being attacked goes down and we have more days of peace then war." said Alexius

"Makes sense no one really wants to fight you because of what you guys can do one the battle field." said Naruto

"Well I better get going the sooner I get to the Demon mountain less of a chance Sasuke can open the gate." said Alexius

"Ya, but remember you can't take the keys out." said Naruto

"Yes, only the key you have, center diamond piece can unlock the other keys and reseal the gate." said Alexius

"Good luck Alexius." said Naruto

"Same to you Naruto." said Alexius

Back in the Ice Reiji sat on his bed looking up at the ceiling, just thinking.

"Reiji are you ok?" asked Katara as she looked into Reiji's and Saito's room. Saito had run off to get some things for supper.

"Not really, I am just worried that I made my mom sad when I told her I don't like fish anymore." said Reiji as he jumped off the upper bed of the bunk bed.

"Maybe some training will help you think clearly?" asked Katara

"Maybe but Saito isn't here." said Reiji

"I am." said Katara as Reiji's eyes widened "Or are you afraid of getting your ass handed to you by a girl."

"No." said Reiji

"Good, then gather your gear and meet me at the training field in five minutes." Said Katara as she headed across the hall toward her room, unaware that Reiji was just standing there checking her out.

_"A one on one training session with Katara, no Saaya and no Reiji." _said Inner Reiji _"Just you and her alone."_

"_Shut up!" _yelled Reiji to his inner self _"I made a deal with Saito and I plan to keep it."_

"_Fine." _said Inner Reiji as he crossed his arms and pouted a bit.

"Shikamaru it has been a while." said Gaara

"Ya, it has." said Shikamaru "I am assuming you have heard?"

"About the war or your attack on the Leaf?" asked Gaara

"Both" said Shikamaru

"You want our help in this war, don't you?" asked Gaara

"Yes." Said Shikamaru as Gaara leaned back in his chair

"Shikamaru at the moment nothing would make me happier then to join your fight but we are alone on this side of the world." said Gaara "We would be fighting all the other nations and at the moment I don't think you can get that many forces over here."

"Would you say yes if I can get you help on this side of the world?" asked Shikamaru

"Yes." said Gaara

"Perfect, now can you put me in contact with any rebel groups in the other nations?" asked Shikamaru

"You want to organize the Rebel groups?" asked Gaara

"Yes." Said Shikamaru

"Hate to tell you this but the groups in the Rock and the Lightening hate each other almost as much as the Leaf." said Kankuro

"Kankuro someone just has to sit them down and explain to them that the enemy of my enemy is my friend." said Shikamaru

"We will put you in contact with them and if you can get them on your side we will join you." said Gaara

"Gaara you know we don't have the forces to take on the Leaf." Said Kankuro

"Yes, but if we sit back then in time Sasuke will come down after us and we will be alone." said Gaara

"So how do you want to do this?" asked Reiji as he and Katara stood on one of the nearby training grounds.

"Full go." said Katara "Is there anything else?"

"Guess not." said Reiji "Your brother and you always want to go full go."

"As I told Saito, like it our not we are Uchihas." said Katara "Actual I plan to take the Uchiha name when I am older."

"Really?" asked Reiji

"Ya, now are you ready?" asked Katara

"Sure." said Reiji as Katara charged forward fist at the ready. Reiji jumped away just as Katara's fist impacted the ground with the same force Sakura had at her age. The ground apart of Reiji flew back into a tree. For a moment he stood there stunned as he looked at Katara. He long black hair framed her face as her sharingan eye glowed under her hair.

"_She is so hot." _ said Inner Reiji

"_You are so right."_ said Reiji back

"Sir, we are ready to leave." Said the Moon Jonnin as his Kage walked onto the deck of the ship.

"Good order the fleet out." said the Kage "Make your course for the Rose Village."

"Yes. Sir." said the Jonnin as the Moon Village fleet left their docks. The moon village wasn't a strong force on land but they dominated the seas and now their fleet was on their way north to crash against the fleet the Leaf had around the Rose Village. There goal was simple to cut off all reinforcements and supplies from to the enemy armies and to cover the Blade village's land forces as they marched up the coast.

"How long to the Rose village?" asked the Kage

"About two days at full speed sir." Said the Jonnin ship captain

"Very well." said the Kage "That should be the time the Blade village ninjas reach the rose village. It is time to show those fools from across the ocean who they are messing with."

"Watch it!" yelled Reiji as he ducked under on of Katara's kicks; the blow was so strong that it went right though a tree trunk.

"This is training get used to it." said Katara with a grin as she ran though hand signs. "Fireball Justu!" with that a giant fireball came out of Katara's mouth.

"Water fortress Justu." yelled Reiji as he ran though hand signs as a massive wall of water appeared in front of him. A cloud of steam formed when the fire and water met.

Both Reiji and Katara moved though the cloud of steam weapons at the ready looking for each other. Suddenly they backed up into each other. Both wide eyed teens turned to face each other as the steam started to lift. Katara went in for a chakra powered punch. Reiji raised his hand pumping every once of chakra he had into his hand to soften the bow as he backed up.

Suddenly Reiji's foot hit a small hole in the ground and he started to fall backwards. As Reiji fell Katara threw her punch but she missed Reiji's head by inches the now off balanced Katara started to fall as well right on top of Reiji

Reiji's body hurt from the impact of the ground and what he had to guess was Katara's elbow in his ribs. However that wasn't the important thing at the moment. Katara was one top of him. They were so close there was a paper thin space between their noses. Katara's long dark hair cut off most of the light as Reiji looked in the still her still sharingan eyes. Katara disengaged her sharingan eyes as Reiji looked in her normal dark eyes. However there was a warmth in those eyes.

"Reiji." said Katara in a soft smooth voice

"Ya." said Reiji as his heart raced in his chest.

"You and my brother talk too load when people are trying to sleep." said Katara as Reiji's eyes widened as he realized she had overheard him telling Saito how he felt about her.

"You heard…that?" asked Reiji

"Every word." said Katara as Reiji's heart went faster then even he thought possible. "Including the deal you made with my brother."

"I am sorry Katara." Said Reiji

"Yes, you should be." Said Katara as Reiji's heart stopped.

"_Crap she is flirting with me so it will hurt more when she is kicking my ass for liking her." _ Thought Reiji

"Now I have to make the first move." said Katara as she moved closer to Reiji. Reiji's eyes widened as he felt Katara's hot breath on his lips.

_"Yes, Thank you God, it is about to happen." _ cried both inner and outer Reiji

"Katara, Reiji where are you!" yelled a voice as Katara looked up to see her brother coming.

"Crap, I am going to kill him." said Katara before looking down at Reiji "Looks like we will have to pick this up some other time but at least you know how I feel."

"_No…No we were so close…we were so close." _ said Inner Reiji as Katara stood up before helping Reiji up to his feet.

"We are over here." Yelled Katara as Saito ran up to them.

"There you are, Sakura wants you guys back at the house." Said Saito before eyeing a blushing Reiji "Did something happen?"

"Ah just an accident I sort of fell on Reiji during a sparing session." said Katara

"Ok then." said Saito as he eyed Reiji "Let's go home."

In a nearby tree watching the three teens leave the field was a man. He had watched the teens as soon as they entered the field. "Interesting." said Sasuke as he deactivated his sharingan eyes "So Itachi's daughter and the pink idiot brother like each other. That may be useful. However it will have to wait, I need the Blade village's key before Naruto's key. So I will deal with them later."

**So close Reiji and yet so far away. Well I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you like what I did with Reiji and Katara. Now I ask that you please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 War Around the World**

Naruto and his ninjas ran though the half frozen grass lands of north eastern Bone Country, the area was a scores of conflict in the world. The land was claimed by Bone, Demon and Grave however at the moment Naruto didn't care he needed to find the Leaf forces in the area. Supposedly under the command of their Hokage, Sasuke Uchiha.

"_I should of just killed him, it would of made the world a better place." _ Thought Naruto

**Flashback**

"Just kill me." said Sasuke as he lied in a pool of his own blood. The 16 year old Naruto was standing over his friend with a bloody sword in his hand.

"No." said Naruto "I made a promise to bring you home."

"To that hell whole?" laughed Sasuke "If you bring me back there I will make sure you pay."

"Just shut up." said Naruto as he placed a healing pad to stop the bleeding on Sasuke's chest.

**End flashback**

"_I should have listened to him and ended his life, I am reasonable for everything Sasuke did since that day_._" _ Thought Naruto _"I may have been banished but Sasuke wouldn't have become the Hokage and this war may not have happened."_

"Sir, we are approaching border with Demon Country." said an ANBU as Naruto looked up to see a large river that marked the boarder to between Bone and Demon country.

"Ok." said Naruto _"Sasuke next time we meet I don't care if we used to be friends I will end your life." _

Back in the Ice Reiji loaded another box up with his things; his parents had found a nice place. He was going to spend two more nights here and then he would move back in with his parents. The only problem was it was across town and true he could cover the distance in less than ten minutes it was far away. It had been three days…three days since his parents had come over from the Leaf and three days since Katara had almost kissed him. However after that she had made no moves toward him, in fact she acted like it hadn't even happened.

"_What is up with her?" _thought Reiji "_She almost kisses me and then acts like nothing happens. What is up with her?"_

"_She is a woman, what more can you except." _said Inner Reiji_ "They like to toy with boys."_

"_I don't think Katara-chan would do that." _ said Reiji

"Reiji." said Saito as Reiji snapped back to reality

"What?" asked Reiji

"You are really moving back with your parents?" asked Saito as he walked over to one of the chairs.

"Well I can't stand your snoring anymore." said Reiji with a laugh as Saito shook his head.

"Well anyway it is only for like a year." said Saito "Then we will have our own place."

"Ya." said Reiji

"Ok, now I have to asked did you break our deal about my sister?" asked Saito

"No, I have made no moves toward Katara." said Reiji

"_She made a move on us." _Said Inner Reiji with a smirk

"What about the incident at the training field?" asked Saito

"Look we have been though this, I fell and she lost her balance when she threw a punch and landed on top of me." said Reiji "It was an accident not an incident."

"Ok." Said Saito

"Ok, now will you handed me the photo of your sister that I keep under my pillow." said Reiji as Saito reached toward the pillow only to stop once he realized what Reiji had said.

"What!" yelled Saito as he turned around to face Reiji

"It is just too easy to drive you up the wall." said Saito with a laugh.

"I hate you." said Saito with a grin.

Meanwhile Sasuke studied the lay out of the village in front of him. Popping out of the grass lands and farms _"Fools." _ Thought Sasuke as he looked at the village, compared to the other villages he had seen it was simple. The there no fountains or parks only houses and the strangest thing was there was no wall. There were a few look out towers but they were few and far between. _"They are daring someone to attack them. I shouldn't keep them waiting."_

Naruto and the Ice ninjas sat around a series of small fires making their lunches and resting up. "Sir." said a ninja as he rushed up to Naruto

"What is it?" asked Naruto

"You have a visitor." said the ninja as Naruto looked behind him to see a well built man with a black large beard. His chest, arms and upper legs was covered thick chain mail; he had fur boots that went up to his knees. He also had a fur coat that went from his shoulders to his knees. On his head was a metal helmet and a sword hung from his belt a small round shield and an ax was on his back. **(Imagine a Viking that is what I am basing them on."**

"So local warriors." said Naruto as he stood up and walked up and held out his hand to the warrior. "Naruto Namikaze Aisukage of the Village hidden in the Ice."

"Caedmon of the village in the Wolf and you need no introduction." said Caedmon as he took Naruto's hand. "You are a living legend."

"And you are the legend yourself, Caedmon the Snow Wolf." said Naruto "It is said you can find your enemy in a blizzard and kill them without leaving a single footprint."

"It is sad that we are meet under such times." said Caedmon "I come to help you find your enemy."

"You know where the Leaf forces are don't you?" said Naruto

"Yes, and I will lead you too them." Said Caedmon "And all I ask in return is that you help drive the invaders from our land."

"Sounds fair." said Naruto with a smile "Where are they?"

"Only two hours away." said Caedmon

"Great." Said Naruto

Inside the center places of the Warlord ten ninjas of the hidden Blade stood watch over one of the keys to the demon gate. Unlike most villages the blade didn't have their key locked away. Instead it stood on a podium in the center of a large room. All around it stood the guards. Slowly the large oak burst open with such a force that it sent the doors crashing to the stone floor. The elite ninja guards inside looked toward the door to see a dark figure sanding there with a sword out.

"Who are you?" asked a guard as he pulled his sword as the others formed a wall of shields and swords between the attacker and the key.

"I am the one who is going to end your life." said Sasuke with a grin "And I promise it is going to hurt."

Meanwhile in the occupied Rose Village Chouji walked along side the rebuilt docks. "How close are they?" asked Choji to an aid.

"The blade village ninjas will reach the rebuilt outer wall in about five hours." said an aid "Just after night fall."

"Good we are getting the reinforcements and supplies from the Leaf before that." said Chouji

"Crap, an attack by land and by sea." said Chouji "I want our ships to get moving now."

"Yes." said the aid as Chouji looked out to sea to see a ship heading there way but instead of the normal the ship was burning and a massive cloud of smoke rose up from the deck. "What the?"

Quickly Chouji pulled binoculars from his ANBU pouch his eyes widened as he saw what was coming their way. Instead of a friendly supply fleet there was a fleet of enemy warships.

"Sir we will be in attack range within in two hours." said the Moon ANBU to their Kage

"Good, however stop the fleet just outside their range we will launch a combine sea and land attack and it seams that friends from the Blade Village is not here yet." said the Kage as his fleet moved closer and closer to the enemy.

"You were fools." said Sasuke as he tossed another Blade village ninja dead body away from the podium. He walked toward the podium and took the second to key to the demon gate. "Then again, you were going to die as soon as I open the gate so in a way I granted you mercy. Well my work here is done next stop the Ice village and a little reunion."

In the cold frozen forest of demon country Naruto and his ninjas looked out at the Leaf ninja camp. They were sitting around fires trying to stay warm in the cold, their weapons were at their sides and most were eating a late supper.

"We caught them with their pants down sir." said an ANBU beside Naruto "How did we get so lucky?"

"We don't have them yet." said Naruto as he formed some hand signs and three dozen shadow clones appeared. "We will move around their sides and attack them at the same time."

"We should just attack them head on." said Caedmon as he pulled his ax

"Just wait." said Naruto "We will make sure none escape. We will crush them here and now."

Meanwhile in the much warmer Ice village, Reiji was sound asleep. Suddenly a hand was placed over his mouth forcing him awake. For a moment Reiji struggled until he saw who the hand belonged too, Katara.

"Be quite, get dressed and meet me in the back yard." whispered Katara as Reiji nodded as Katara removed her hand and walked out of the darkened room.

He quickly and silently got dressed and headed up stairs to the back yard. What he found there stunned him. Standing there was Katara, only everything was different the small pound near his sister's garden now had flooding candles in them. The full moon filled the air right behind Katara framing her face in the light and the light from the moon and fire made her eyes shin like two small moons.

"_Wow…" _said Reiji trying to find words to describe what he was seeing, not even in his best dreams did she look like she did now. Inner Reiji had passed out from the sight of Katara.

"I thought we would pick up were we left off." said Katara with a smile as Reiji walked toward him his knees almost giving out on him. "Is something wrong Reiji-kun?"

"_Kun…she called me Reiji-kun." _ Thought Reiji dreamily "Well it's just I am worried this is just some dream and I will wake up at any time."

Katara just let out a small laugh as she shook her head. "No you are not dreaming Reiji-kun." Said Katara as she reached out and hit him softy on the forehead

"What was that for?" asked Reiji

"That wouldn't have hurt if you were dreaming now shut up and joy this." said Katara and then in one movement she pressed her lips against his. For a moment Reiji just stood there until he started to return her kiss. As if naturally her hands found their place around his neck pulling the two of them together and his hands found their way to her hips keeping her close.

"Attack!" yelled Naruto as all the tree line around the Leaf Ninja encampments flew out hundreds of kunais. The Leaf Ninjas had only seconds to react to the attack and most were too stunned to move. Those who failed to move lived ended at a kip of a kunai or an explosion from one of the many explosive tags that came flying in with the kunai.

After a while the lack of oxygen forced them apart. "Wow." Said Reiji with a smile, he had dreamt of kissing her for years but it was nothing like he imagined it was a lot better.

"I agree." said Katara as she placed her head on the soft spot of Reiji's neck. She just felt at peace right now, like nothing was wrong and she could let her defenses down. She didn't have to be the best Kunoichi in the village; she didn't have to be the adopted daughter of the Aisukage. She could just be herself.

"Reiji-kun." said Katara

"Yes, Katara-chan." said Reiji _"It feels so good just to say her name like that."_

"I love you." said Katara as Reiji's heart stopped. Those three little words meant so much to him, he had dreamed of her saying that to him and now she had.

"I love you too, Katara." Said Reiji as Katara smiled.

"Ya, however we should wait to tell my idiot brother about us, till after the war." said Katara "We need him and you in the fight and not at each others necks."

"Alright." said Reiji as he moved to kiss her again. Katara quickly agreed and they enjoyed their second kiss.

They were unaware of the pair of eyes watching them. In a nearby tree Sakura stood with a camera in hand, she quickly snapped a few photo's of her brother enjoying his first kiss. _"Good thing I decided to check out the noise." _ thought Sakura. _"If those two every get married the photo would make a great gift."_ However another pair of eyes wasn't so happy. 

_"Reiji!" _growled Saito as he headed toward the door to yell at his best friend for kissing his sister.

"_Crap." _ Thought Sakura as she noticed Saito headed toward the door. She moved toward him so fast she wasn't even seen by the new couple. Saito had no time to move before Sakura placed him under a sleeping justu. _"Sorry Saito, I can't let you distroy this moment." _ Then without Reiji or Katara noticed she carried Saito back to bed before heading there herself.

"Katara?" said Reiji softly "I have a question."

"What?" asked Katara

"Why didn't you do this last night or the night after we almost kissed why now?" asked Reiji

"Well, the simple answer is I wanted my first kiss to be remontic so I waited for a full moon." said Katara as Reiji shook his head "What did you think I was toying with you on the training field."

"A little." said Reiji

"Now Reiji, I will never toy with you." Said Katara then a grin came over her face, it was the same type of grin his sister gave Naruto before they went off to their bed room. He tried not to think about what they did in there. "Well not until we are older and then I think we would both enjoy that."

**Well I hope you had a nice thanksgiving. I also hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 The Darkest Day **

The sun was just coming up as Naruto stabbed a leaf ninja in the heart, a person he would have been in charge of if he had become the Hokage. However now he was killing them. They were his enemy now. The Leaf ninjas had recovered from the attack and had formed a defense line but they where surrounded. Naruto's eyes widened as he noticed a large bug on his arm. He looked up just in time to see a large swarm of chakra eating bugs flying his way. "_Crap." _thought Naruto as his eyes turned red with slits as he surrounded himself in demon chakra, the bug on him instantly burned to death in the red hot chakra. The bugs flew into the chakra burning up on impact. Naruto turned toward the location where the bugs were coming from only to see Shino standing there.

_"Perfect…I have to fight Shino."_ thought Naruto _"I hate fighting friends." _

Meanwhile back in the Ice village Reiji woke up and walked upstairs from the basement level were his and Saito's room was and entered the kitchen. He wasn't surprised to see his sister standing by the coffee machine pouring a large cup of coffee.

"Morning sis." said Reiji as he poured himself a bowel of cereal.

"Morning my favorite little brother." said Sakura as she drank her coffee

"I am your only brother." stated Reiji as Sakura smiled.

"Therefore you are winner by default." said Sakura

"You have been hanging around Naruto way too much." said Reiji as he started eating.

"And you been hanging out with Katara." said Sakura as Reiji stopped eating and looked at her.

"What are you talking about Sakura I hang out with Reiji just like I hang out with anyone else." said Katara as she entered the room.

"Well the photos I have of last night would disagree with that." said Sakura with a grin as both Reiji's and Katara's eyes widened. "By the way Katara, very nice with the moon light and candles."

"You…saw us?" asked Reiji

"You took photos?" asked Katara

"Ya, also Saito saw you two but I placed him under a sleeping jutsu." said Sakura

"Perfect, my brother isn't the sharpest kunai he will try to break us up for no real reason." said Katara as she threw her hands up in the air.

"Don't worry, sleeping Justus are known for giving a person really strange dreams." said Sakura "He may pass it off as part of the dream or with the right amount of acting he can be convinced of the fact."

"Your not angry about Reiji and I?" asked Katara

"No, why would I?" asked Sakura "I knew he had a crush on you since you two first met, only now it is more." "Thank you." said Katara "Now Reiji only has to worry about Dad."

"_Crap I didn't think about what Naruto would do about Katara and I." _ thought Reiji

"Let me worry about Naruto." said Sakura as Saito slowly walked up the stairs and entered the kitchen.

"I had the weirdest dream last night." stated Saito as everyone in the room smiled.

Meanwhile Naruto wasn't smiling. "Shino Surrender you know the situation is hopeless we have you surrounded." Said Naruto as he looked at his old friend

"You are correct of the situation on the battlefield Naruto." said Shino as he pushed up his glasses "However you fail to understand the home front."

"Then explain it to me." Said Naruto

"Simple, anyone who is captured Sasuke kills their family." Said Shino calmly as Naruto's eyes widened.

"What?" asked Naruto

"Their choices are simple either they die here and now our their family die." said Shino "Which one would you choose in their place?"

"I wouldn't let myself be under the command of a homicidal madman." Stated Naruto

"I know you wouldn't my friend and I wish I didn't have to follow his orders but he is the Hokage." said Shino

"Is that all you people have to say about why you follow Sasuke, he is the Hokage, so what? That doesn't make up for the fact that he is a madman." snapped Naruto as he slashed a charging Leaf Chunin across the neck with his sword.

"Naruto when do you remember what Iruka always told us in school?" asked Shino

"Don't bring Iruka-sensie into this." Growled Naruto "Sakura told me about how Danzo made him disappear after speaking up out against him."

"He said as ninjas we are to protect the village at all costs." said Shino "Sasuke and Danzo are just two men and in time they will die and good man will take his place, if Sasuke doesn't wage war against enemies he will wage it on his own people."

"I can't believe this you are doing this, infecting a war upon the world because you don't have the guts to stand up to two man?" asked Naruto

"I can't make you believe anything but I can only explain how I and my clan see it." said Shino "We are protecting the villagers by turning Sasuke's attention away from them."

"Tell me Shino does the no surrender fall under you, you don't seam to be the marrying type and your parents died when I was still in the village?" asked Naruto hoping to save his friend.

"No, for if I surrender the families of every man under my command die." said Shino as calm as ever "Sorry Naruto looks like you will have to kill me."

"Calm even though you know I will kill you?" asked Naruto

"I die along with my men their families live, that means hundreds of people." said Shino "The logical answer is that we must die. So Naruto the fate of hundreds if not thousands of people rest on you killing my men and me. I ask you to do that."

"Your asking to die, I just can't understand that?" said Naruto

"Your understand is not needed, we understand it." said Shino as he opened his arms wide "Now Naruto kill me."

Naruto lowered his head as an internal battle rage within him.

"Very well." said Naruto as a Rasengan started to form in his hand.

"Before I go Naruto there is something you should know." Said Shino as Naruto looked at him. "I placed one of my bugs on Sasuke he took the Blade village's key to the demon gate and is likely heading toward the Ice right now."

"WHAT!?" asked Naruto

"Sasuke is heading toward the Ice to get the final piece, you need to stop him." said Shino "Now kill me and hurry home."

"Very well. Goodbye Shino" said Naruto as he charged forward with his Rasengan out.

"Goodbye Naruto." said Shino with a smile as Naruto's Rasengan slammed into him killing him instantly.

The sun had risen over the Rose village over an hour ago however a thick fog still covered everything just outside the port. "So what do you think a Fog justu just like what the ninjas of the hidden mist village do?" asked a young jonnin as he stood beside Choji on a look out tower.

"Likely the fog had been surrounding their fleet since they stopped advancing yesterday." Said Chouji as a massager ran up

"Sir a message from the wall." said the chunin

"What is it?" asked Chouji

"The enemy ground forces have arrived at the gate." said the chunin as he said that the fog suddenly dispersed. And a huge battle fleet appeared so large it covered the horizon in ships.

"My God." said the Jonnin as the front row of ships all turned so that their sides where facing them.

Suddenly flashes of light came from points all over the ship with massive booms. Within a second a screeching sound filled the air followed by load explosions as warships and beach defenses disappeared in fireballs.

"What are they using?" asked the chunin

"I remember a report from the sand years ago about ships that could unleash something like this, they were after something called the Stone of Gelel." said Chouji as another volley came flying in destroying even more of his warships before they could even move into range. "It appears that they have the same technology if not better."

"Sir, we have the upper hand shall I order the main attack?" asked a moon ninja as the Kage nodded.

"Yes, sent them in." said the Moon Kage with a smile as another Leaf Warship exploded in a giant fire ball._"No one is a match to us when we are on our ships."_

"Put those fire out!" yelled Chouji as his ninjas rushed around trying to put fire out. His navy which was the most powerful where they come from had been crushed in only a couple of minutes. "Any word from the wall?"

"Sir the enemy ninjas have launched their attack on the outer wall however we had to throw in a reserve unite to hold them back." said an ANBU

"Well we only have to worry about rounds coming in from the sea, they would be crazy to send in ninjas on a landing inside an enemy controlled city." said a chunin

"I won't count on that." said Chouji as a line of small ships appeared out of the smoke of his destroyed navy.

Each of the small fast boats had a flat metal front with wooden sides and nothing on top. A few of the boats hit a beach on a small island in the center of the harbor were a small outpost was. Chouji's eyes widened as he watched ninjas poor out of the boats and started their attack.

"They are landing forces in a middle of a enemy controlled city, are they crazy?" asked a Jonnin

"Or they are just that good." said Chouji

"Lord Aisukage I am sorry but none where taken alive." said an ANBU Captain to Naruto as he stood over Shino's dead body.

"Captain, I need to head home." stated Naruto

"For what reason sir?" asked the ANBU

"Shino told me that Sasuke is going after the last of the demon key, if he gets that it is all over." said Naruto

"I see sir, we will keep pushing toward the Wolf village." said the ANBU "You just go make sure that key is safe. Do you want an ANBU team to go with you?"

"I can go faster by myself." said Naruto

"Alright sir." said the ANBU as Naruto headed back toward the Ice.

Across the world Shikamaru walked into the large cave inside a large mountain in earth country flanked by two ninjas with Rock headbands behind him was three Ice ANBU. Unlike the Rock ninjas who now worked for the Leaf these where the rebel resistance and as such they had a mark running though the rock symbol. Lining the walls of the cave where supplies and maps of the world showing troop movements. He stopped in front of a large man with a large black bushy bread.

"So you're the ninja from the Ice?" asked the man

"Yes, I am I am trying to organize a collective front to bring down the Leaf." said Shikamaru "We will force them out of our lands but we will need your help to liberate this land from the Leaf."

"Why would we believe you can win against the Leaf when we all failed?" asked the man

"Simple we have Naruto Namikaze." said Shikamaru "You may know him as Naruto Uzumaki."

When he said that name a metal pen from a nearby room hit the ground with a load thud. Shikamaru turned to look toward the sound only to see a person standing there. She was had short black hair and black eyes, the strange thing was her headband it was a Leaf headband with a slash though it. Beside her stood a tall man with a scar running across his face, he too had a leaf headband. His eyes widened as he realized who was standing there.

"Shizune? Iruka?" asked Shikamaru as the they nodded

"Shikamaru?" asked Shizune as Shikamaru nodded

"I thought you were dead?"

"Well we only broke out of Danzo's prison a year ago so I would of guess we where dead." said Iruka

"What has been going on in the world what happened to everyone, I only know about what happened to Lady Tsunade."

"We need some chairs this is going to take a while." said Shikamaru

"I have to hurry home." Thought Naruto as he jumped from tree to tree as fast as possible trying to make it home before Sasuke could get there, unknown to him Sasuke Uchiha could already see the outer wall of the Ice village.

**Well I hope you like this chapter. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and I would ask that you keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 The Painful Truth**

Naruto jumped from tree branch to tree branch as he moved at top speed though the woods as he tried to head home as fast as possible.

Meanwhile across the world Shikamaru sat beside a fire looking at Shizune and Iruka. "We all thought you where dead." Said Shikamaru

"I wouldn't blame you." said Iruka "I was taken prisoner by Danzo a week into his rule."

"And I was taken the day after Lady Tsunade was killed." said Shizune

"You said you have Naruto on your side." said Iruka

"Ya, he is the Aisukage of the village hidden in the Ice." said Shikamaru

"So he did accomplish his dream in a way, he became the Kage of another village instead of the Hokage." said Iruka with a smile.

"Well he is did accomplish the dream that really mattered to him, he and Sakura have been married for almost ten years and they have two kids." said Shikamaru

"Sakura got out, that is good to hear." said Shizune

"Ya but two kids that may be like Naruto is a scary though." said Shizune

"Well their daughter Kushina seams to be taking after Sakura in personality wise and as for their son, Minato it is still too early to tell." said Shikamaru

"And how did you make it to the Ice Village?" asked Shizune

"Well Temari and I left the Sand to be together." said Shikamaru

"How many kids?" asked Shizune

"One right now but she told me she was expecting before I left to come over here." said Shikamaru "I want to put an end to the Leaf as soon as possible so that I can go home and be with my family."

"What do you want us to do?" asked Iruka

"I need your help to unite the rebel groups into a single force that can join with our forces and maybe the Sand to defeat the Leaf." Said Shikamaru

"We will do anything possible to help." Said Iruka

In the lowest level of the Aisukage's castle Katara, Saito, Reiji and an ANBU sat around a table playing a card game. Behind them stood a large metal door flanked by two more ANBU. Off by the far wall stood Saaya and the ANBU squad commander.

"They are fools playing cards while they need to guard a demon key?" said the commander to Saaya

"Calm down everything is fine besides a person can go crazy just standing around guarding a giant metal door." said Saaya

:"It still isn't that professional." Responded the ANBU

"You do know our Kage painted a mountain with the images of his old village's Kages." said Saaya "Now that isn't professional."

Just as the commander was going to responded to that Saaya spun around and threw a kunai down the long hall hitting an incoming kunai in the air. "You are better then I thought." Said a voice from the hallway as out of a shadow a figure appeared. He was dressed in a totally black uniform. His eyes glowed red with two Sharingan eyes.

"Either that or you are just that bad." said Saaya as she moved to the forefront as the other ninjas moved into place.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, the Hokage of the village hidden in the Leaves." said Sasuke as he glared at Saaya as her eyes turned blue with her bloodline limit as Saito and Katara activated their Sharingan "I am far above any of you."

"Shut up!" yelled Saito as he charged forward his two short covered out. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and when Saito was within range reached out and grabbed both his hands, just like Itachi had grabbed him all those years ago.

"You know I have half a mind to spare your life." said Sasuke as he looked Sharingan eyes with his nephew "However you are the off spring of my hated brother."

"Take this!" yelled Katara as she appeared behind her brother with a raised Chakra covered fist. With his hands holding Saito Sasuke couldn't move out of the way. Katara's upper cut found home and it sent Sasuke flying back though a wall and up to the ground level.

"Nice one Katara." said Reiji

"Thanks I think that may be my best punch to date." said Katara as she looked up the hole and saw sun light coming down.

"You're not that strong." said Sasuke as he appeared in the opening "You must have been studying under that pink haired idiot."

"You talking about me!" yelled Sakura as she appeared across the hole from him.

"How did you get here so fast sister?" asked Reiji

"Did you forget I can see this place from outside my office window?" said Sakura as she glared at her old teammate. "I know why you are here and I can't let you get the demon key."

"You can't stop me." said Sasuke with a grin "Tell me how many combat missions you done since you have left the Leaf? Zero?"

"I have been training with Naruto-kun during all that time." answered Sakura

"Training, I have waged two wars and nothing improves your skills like killing and you have spitting out half demon kids for Naruto." said Sasuke as Sakura's blood began to boil. "Tell me when ever you where with the dupe where you thinking about me?"

"I will kill you!" yelled Sakura as she jumped forward with her fist out. Sasuke just kept dodging Sakura's attacks.

"You are just as slow as always Sakura." said Sasuke "You can't hit anyone with even a bit of speed and because of that your strength is useless."

"Stay here." ordered Saaya as she looked at the ANBU "Guard the Demon Key."

"Yes." said the ANBU as Saaya, Reiji, Saito and Katara headed up the hole to join in the fight against Sasuke.

Meanwhile in the Rose Chouji was fighting the landing forces of the Moon Village and it was like nothing he had ever done before. Each of the boats carried between three and four squads and most of them were skilled in close quarter combat. They let their navy do the long range fighting with their cannons which seamed to hit their target with pin point accuracy. So Chouji's was forced to take the fight in close. The battle had turned into a building by building fight. People where dieing for the control of a single room.

"_How did it come to this?" _ thought Chouji as he used his body expansion justu to make his fist bigger to punch a moon ninja.

Out on the water the moon Kage looked out over the Rose village as his ship fired another volley into the city. "Sir we have taken over a small beach head and are moving forward but it is turning into a slug fest." Said an aid

"Yes, well this is their home base on our shores." said the Kage "It is the key to supplying their war effort in our lands and if take it out we cut off their army from all supplies and reinforcements. We need to take this village back. How are the forces from the Blade village doing in their land attack?"

"They are being held up by the thick outer wall." Said the aid

"Then lets open the door, raise the guns the highest they will go." Ordered the Kage

Outside on the deck of the massive battleship the turrets moved into place. Three large turrets each with three large cannons turned toward the shore line and raised their guns as high as the could go. **(Think of a World War 2 Battleship)**

"Fire!" yelled the Kage as the ships guns fired. The shells flew over head and landed on top of the outer wall causing a large part of the outer wall to come crashing down.

"The Moon Ninjas are opening the door for us!" yelled the Blade Commander as his forces started to push toward the opening in the wall. Soon Chouji and the Leaf Forces would be fighting a two fronted war inside the village.

"Take this." Yelled Reiji as he tried to cut Sasuke with his sword only have him jump back before running though hand signs.

"Fire ball justu." yelled Sasuke as he sent his a giant ball of fire at Reiji.

"Reiji get down!" yelled Katara as she tackled Reiji to the ground so that the fire ball wouldn't hit him.

"Saving your boyfriend?" asked Sasuke

"Boyfriend?" asked Saito

"Not now Saito." Snapped Katara as she helped Reiji up.

"As a Uchiha you should only care about power and nothing else." stated Sasuke "You are not a true Uchiha."

"I don't want to be an Uchiha like you." yelled Katara as she glared at him. "I actually care about people."

"And that makes you weak and unworthy of life." said Sasuke

"Everyone is worthy of life!" yelled Sakura as she finally landed a punch on Sasuke only to have him be replaced by a log.

"You are too slow Sakura." said Sasuke as he pulled his sword.

"You can't run forever." said Sakura

"Face it none of you can hurt me." laughed Sasuke as he jumped up into the air to avoided Sakura's punch.

"I can!" yelled a voice from above him. Sasuke looked up just in time to see a foot come down on top of his head. Sending him crashing into the ground.

"Naruto-kun." said Sakura as she watched her husband land on the ground near the hole

"Dad!" said Saito with a smile

"Well…dupe long time no see." said Sasuke as he looked at Naruto who was encased in red chakra and two demon tails danced behind him.

"Sasuke." Growled Naruto as his red animal like eyes locked on Sasuke

"Dad!" yelled Katara "He came for the demon key."

"Everything will be fine." said Naruto

"No it won't." said Sasuke "Tell me Naruto how can you live with yourself?"

"How can you live with yourself you are the monster who kills people for no real reason!" yelled Saito

"You never told them did you dupe?" asked Sasuke with a smirk

"Tell us what?" asked Katara

"The truth behind your father, Itachi Uchiha." stated Sasuke

"Shut up Sasuke!" yelled Naruto

"Did you never wonder why I want to kill Naruto so badly?" asked Sasuke

"You hate him." stated Saito

"Yes, but I never wanted to kill him I wanted him to live in pain. To watch as I took away his dream that was my goal. I would watch as all his dreams and hopes were crushed." said Sasuke "To do that I took away the Hokage post, I took away his friends and if I had my way Sakura would have been killed years ago. So by just logic I have no real reason to kill."

"Then why do you want to?" asked Saito

"It is all about Itachi." said Sasuke "Naruto took away one of my main goals in life and I must kill him for that."

"Sasuke shut it." Snapped Naruto

"So Naruto how did it feel being called Dad by the children of a man you killed?" asked Sasuke

"Dad what is he talking about?" asked Saito

"Go ahead Naruto tell them." said Sasuke

**Flashback**

"Time to die brother!" yelled the 16 year old Sasuke as he formed a Chordi in his hands and charged forward.

"You are foolish as always brother." said battle worn Itachi Uchiha, his Akatsuki cloak was torn to pieces after his battle with his little brother "You are in too much in a rush."

Sasuke charged forward with all his remaining chakra in this one final attack. Itachi just rolled his eyes as he grabbed Sasuke's arm just like he had done outside of Naruto's hotel room all those years ago.

"You just repeated the same mistakes you did when you where 12 years old." said Itachi "Those who do not learn from History are doomed to repeat it."

"Let him go!" yelled Naruto face as he rejoined the fight with a Rasengan out only inches away from Itachi's. In his weakened state Itachi couldn't get out of the way in time the Rasengan ripped though his face taking it clean off.

"Brother!" yelled Sasuke as he fell down in a pool of his own blood.

"What is it Sasuke you wanted him dead." Said Naruto as he picked up his sword and walked over to Sasuke.

"Just kill me." said Sasuke as he lied in a pool of his own blood.

"No." said Naruto "I made a promise to bring you home."

"To that hell whole?" laughed Sasuke "If you bring me back there I will make sure you pay."

"Just shut up." said Naruto as he placed a healing pad to stop the bleeding on Sasuke's chest. "Itachi's dead so now you can restart your clan."

"No I must complete my goal in life." Said Sasuke

"You did he his dead." Explained Naruto

"I have to be the one to avenge my families' deaths, so I must kill the person who killed him." said Sasuke as he looked up at Naruto "If you don't kill me now I will kill you someday and I don't care what I have to do to it."

"Just shut up." Said Naruto as Sasuke passed out.

**End Flashback**

"I should have listened to you that day Sasuke it would have spared a lot of lives." said Naruto

"Your problem not mine" said Sasuke

"Will someone explain what is going on?" asked Reiji

"Sasuke didn't kill Itachi, I did." said Naruto as he looked at a wide eyes Saito and Katara "I am the one who killed your real father."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the fact that next chapter it will be Naruto vs. Sasuke. Also I am sure some of you may be wondering why I am updating earlier then normal and the truth is that I am going away on a three day vacation. Well I would like to thank everyone who reviewed last time and I ask that you keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 Naruto's Rage**

"Sasuke didn't kill Itachi, I did." said Naruto as he looked at Saito and Katara "I am the one who killed your father."

"What?" asked Katara as she looked at her father

"I killed Itachi when I was about your age, I had no idea at the time that I would be one day be the father to the children of a man I killed." said Naruto

"YOU KILLED OUR FATHER!" yelled Saito

"Saito, it isn't our father's fault!" yelled Katara back

"He isn't our father!" yelled Saito

"Yes, he is our did you forget all the things he has done for us when we where kids?" asked Katara "Besides our real father raped our mother and killed his entire family he needed to die."

"I agree." said Sasuke as he stood there.

"Shut up you!" yelled Katara as she glared at her uncle.

"Now can we please move on, I feel that the longer I am standing near idiots the more brain cells I lose." said Sasuke

"I'll make sure you lose some brain cells when I ripe your head off your shoulders." Snapped Sakura

"Sakura-chan let me handle this." said Naruto as his entire body became incased in demon chakra "I want him."

"You have fought me so many times Naruto and every time I have lived." said Sasuke

"You lived only because I was an idiot to let you live, believe me I will not let that happen again." growled Naruto "You die today."

"We will see who is in their grave at the end of this day dead last." said Sasuke as chakra began to dance around him. "Unlike you I love no one so I can go full go. You have to hold back to protect your family and your weak loved ones."

"Just shut it." snapped Naruto as he formed a classic hand sign "Shadow clone Justus!"

With that at least three dozen Naruto clones each one encased in the same red chakra.

"Shadow clones please Naruto don't you have anything new?" asked Sasuke as his sharingan glared out at the Naruto's that now surrounded him.

"You have no idea what I am capable of." said one of the Narutos as each one pulled out a different weapon. "Get him!"

"A rush attack?" asked Sasuke as he rolled his eyes and pulled his sword as the Naruto's came closer and closer. "Please Naruto get a new idea?"

"Shut up and fight!" yelled Naruto as his clones hit Sasuke. Sasuke moved his sword as fast as possible as save himself from being cut to pieces by Naruto's attack.

"I can't take this!" yelled Sasuke as he jumped up in the air and ran though hand signs, without speaking a word he breathed out a fireball however unlike his normal fireball Justus the flames where black instead of red. The black flames consumed a large number of Naruto's clones. "See Naruto I have new Justus unlike you." Added Sasuke as he landed on the ground

"You are not alone!" yelled Naruto as he came out of the fire ball holding what looked like a Rasengan but it had electricity jumping around it. Sasuke jumped to his side barley missing Naruto's attack however one of the lightening bolts jumped the distance from Naruto's hand to Sasuke's chest. The bolt sent him flying into the ground with the same amount of forces as if Sakura had hit him with all her might.

Sasuke recovered just in time to see what had happened to Naruto's attack. It had gone into a large tree and for a brief moment nothing happened and then the entire tree just disincarnated into nothingness not even a splinter of wood.

"What was that?" asked Sasuke

"One of my new attacks Sasuke and I should thank you for it." said Naruto "I based it off your chordi only instead of penetrating a person's body with the pure force of lightening I use it to break the bonds holding all the atoms together, in a way anything I use it on turns into nothingness."

"Well I am almost impressed Naruto however I am still the Hokage of the Leaf Village and you are the Kage of some backwater village." said Sasuke as Naruto laughed "What is so funny?"

"You don't get it, the Ice Village was formed one hundred years before the Leaf." said Naruto "In fact Saaya's bloodline limit is the ordinal bloodline limit that the Hyuuga's Byakugan and your clan's Sharingan. We are the more advanced village."

"It still you are not the Hokage the thing you always wanted." said Sasuke

"Keep it, I wouldn't want to be the Hokage of your village, it seams that none of them have the strength to stand up for what is right." said Naruto

"Right and Wrong doesn't exists Naruto only power does." said Sasuke "And I have all the power in the Leaf and thanks to Ino I will make sure my clan stays in power."

"Power is all that matters to you?" asked Naruto

"That and making you pay for what you have done to me." said Sasuke

"What about your kids, your wife." said Naruto

"They are just pieces on the board for me to do as I wish." said Sasuke "However they are more important pieces then most people but they are pieces still the same."

"You are a monster!" yelled Sakura as she stood back with Saaya making sure Katara, Reiji and most of all Saito didn't do something stupid. "That is your own family."

"Your point, Sakura?" asked Sasuke "Ino is just a dumb woman that Danzo picked out for the honor of being the mother to my kids. Hell I was only days away from killing her when she got pregnant with my son. Then she dared to give me a useless daughter, I had half a mind to kill her after that."

"That is it! How can you not care about your own child!?" yelled Naruto "I don't care if it makes your kids orphans it would be better then being raised by you!"

"Naruto you don't have the strength to break apart a family." said Sasuke with a smirk "You grew up without a family so you will not break up a family no matter how evil I am."

"Each day you break apart family's all over the world. So in order to protect families all over the world I must break yours." said Naruto as he pulled his sword.

"Lets see if you can back your words with actions." said Sasuke as he ran though hand signs as his sword became red hot, so hot that it would cut though even the thickest armor. With that he charged forward with the hopes of cutting though Naruto's own sword and cutting in half. His eyes widened as his sword was stopped by Naruto's sword.

"You seam surprised?" said Naruto as he looked in Sasuke's eyes. "My sword was a gift from the blade and their steel is all but indestructible."

Then before Sasuke could move Naruto kneed him in the gut sending him flying back.

"Ya, go Naruto." said Reiji before he noticed that Saito wasn't talking or even watching the battle. He was lost in thoughts more then he had ever seen before. "Saito what is wrong you are missing the fight?"

"Sorry it is just hard to wrap my mind around the fact that Naruto killed my real father." said Saito "I don't blame him for killing him because he was evil I am just second thinking everything he has done for me. Does he really care about me or does he feel he has to make up for killing my real Father."

"Believe me Naruto cares for you." Answered Sakura as she watched her husband do battle against Sasuke. "He would die to protect you and your sister just like he would for me, Kushina and Minato."

Chouji ducked behind a door frame just in time to avoided getting fried to death by a fireball. The battle for the Rose Village had turned into a house by house battle and they were losing. The Leaf forces only saving grace was the size of the Rose Village itself. It was five times the size as the Leaf and that meant the two forces that were attacking it had not united into a common front, yet.

"Sir what do we do?" asked a Cloud chunin.

"Fall back to the next house this is lost." ordered Chouji as a wall exploded giving the Moon ninjas a new opening to come storming in from. "GO!"

With that he ran outside into the rubble covered street, he looked down toward the water front to see more and more troop carrying ships land on the shore, this time with no resistance. _"I have to do something." _ thought Chouji as he formed and hand sign. "Body Expansion Justus."

With that Chouji's body grew until he was the size of a small building. He pulled his fist back before punching the building full of moon ninjas he had just left. The force of his punch brought the already damage building crashing down into a large pile of rubble. However his increase size was also had a major down size. He was now a large target and the gunners on the moon ships had him in their sites.

Chouji's eyes widened as he saw the flash of the cannons a second two large rounds slammed into his chest while the other flew past her ear. Chouji's armor couldn't stand up to the blasts as the rounds exploded. Chouji screamed in pain as he fell backwards as he started to shrink back to this normal size.

He hit the ground with a loud thud as blood started to come out of his mouth and he could feel the blood in his lungs. _"So this is the end?" _ Thought Chouji as he felt life starting to leave him. Suddenly out of no where a woman appeared wearing a uniform he had never seen before. It was a white Jonnin jacket with matching gloves she also had a grey under shirt and black pants. However the real thing that got his attention was the red cross sign on a patch on her arm just below the moon village symbol.

"Stay calm sir, I am a medic." said the medic as she started doing healing Justus on him.

"Do you really want to save an enemy?" asked a voice from outside his line of sight.

"He is still a living person and as long as he is alive I will not treat him or anyone else for that matter." Said the medical ninja

"He doesn't look that good, looks like he is toast." said a new voice.

"Likely but he isn't dead yet." said the medical ninja as Chouji closed his eyes.

"Take this!" yelled Naruto as his sword clashed against Sasuke's sword.

"You can not win Naruto, I was always better then you and I always will be." stated Sasuke as they glared at each other from across their crossed swords. Naruto's eyes widened as he noticed that Sasuke's eyes where totally red, there was no black.

"What the?" asked Naruto "Your not Sasuke."

"No I am not." said Sasuke as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"You are not the only one who can use Shadow clones." said a voice from behind him. He turned around to see Sasuke standing there by the hole that lead to the demon key safe and a dead Ice Anbu on the ground beside him. "Also it helped that you where so blinded by rage to see the truth."

"What are you talking about?" asked Reiji "Naruto is whipping the floor with you."

"No he wasted all his chakra on a clone." said Sasuke

"That is impossible; he hit you so many times a shadow clone would have been canceled." Stated Katara

"There are more then one type of clone's idiots." said Sasuke "In this case Naruto fault a clone of my own design, one that can take just as much beating as a normal human."

"It was just a distraction." growled Naruto

"I am surprise you figured that out, considering how much of an idiot you are." said Sasuke as he held up a large white diamond. "While you where busy fighting the clone up here I was down there killing you ninjas and now I have the final key to the demon gate."

"I will not let you leave this village." said Naruto

"Naruto, you may beat me in a phyicaly fight but I was always faster then you over a long distance." said Sasuke "So I will see you later." With that he started to make a run for the wall as Naruto gave chase. However Sasuke was right he was faster then him and he was tired from running across two nations in less then a day, Sasuke was putting distance between them. Sasuke now had everything he needed to open the demon gate and kill millions of people the chase had begun.

**Well I am sorry for the lateness of this chapter but all my friends where home from school/military so I have been spending a lot of time with them. Well I hope you liked this chapter. Also if I can pull it off I will have a Christmas gift for you all starting on Monday. Each day I will update one of my 3 stories each day story and on Thursday I will update them all again before I go away for Christmas. Think of it as my Christmas gift to you. Thank you all for the reviews and I would ask that you keep on reading in reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 The Story of the Demon Gate**

"Sir, we will go after him at once." said Saaya as she ran across the rooftops along with Naruto, Sakura, Saito, Katara and Reiji.

"We can't wait." Ordered Naruto

"I am going with you." stated Sakura as Naruto turned to look at his wife.

"What about the kids, Sakura if we can't stop him." said Naruto

"Then my parents will make sure they are safe, at the moment you need everyone possible to stop Sasuke." stated Sakura as she looked back at her husband with a look he knew all to well. It was I am going with you and there is nothing you can do to stop it look.

"Alright." said Naruto as they headed out of the village. "Hopefully Alexius has control of the gate."

Meanwhile at the Demon Gate Alexius and his elite ninja forces surrounded the demon gate.

"Sir, no enemy in sight." reported one of his ninja

"That is a false." said Alexius as he looked at the demon gate. Only one seal in the center and the seal running across the top. "An almost unstoppable enemy is just on the other side of that gate and we are the only line of defense"

"Yes, sir." said the ninja

Naruto was at the front of the pack as they jumped from tree branch to tree after Sasuke. "Saaya do you see him?" asked Naruto as his ANBU captain looked ahead of them with her Byakugan like bloodline limit.

"Yes, he is only about a mile ahead of us." Said Saaya "But we are gaining ground slowly. He seams to but just running he isn't trying to lay traps."

"Good." said Naruto as Sakura increased her speed to jump along side her husband just like she did all those time they were on missions together back in the Leaf.

"Naruto."

"Sakura-Chan." said Naruto as he lowered his head as he jumped he knew what she was going to ask.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Sakura

"Because I was planning to take it with me to my grave." said Naruto "I never planed on telling anyone."

"But why?" asked Sakura "You must of know I would understand what you did."

"I wasn't worried about you Sakura-Chan." said Naruto "I couldn't face it. I buried it as deep as I could so didn't have to think about it."

"It really eat you up didn't it?" asked Sakura as she looked into her husband's deep blue eyes.

"You have no idea." said Naruto "Saito, Katara."

"Yes." said Saito

"Dad." said Katara

"I am sorry that I didn't tell you the truth about what happened to your really father, I was worried that you would hate me or think I only adopted you two because of that." Said Naruto "I want you to know I didn't know you where Itachi's kids when I took you in and even if I did it would of mattered. I love you two."

"We love you two dad." said Katara "Isn't that right Saito?"

For a moment Saito didn't say anything.

"It's ok Saito, you can hate me if you want." said Naruto

"I don't hate you Dad, it is just I don't know what to think at the moment." said Saito

"That is understandable." said Naruto as they kept jumping.

"I may sound like an idiot but what are the demon likes that Sasuke is trying to let go?" asked Sakura hoping to change the subject.

"They are not the type of Demons we had when we where at the Leaf Sakura." said Naruto as he remembered the few times he had seen the demons. "They are not animal form like Foxes, cats and the other tailed beasts. They are straight out of hell."

**Flashback **

"What the hell is that?" asked Naruto as he ducked behind a large rock just in time not to be burned to death.

"I forgot you are new." Said a Ice Jonnin

"Ya, luckily you one your first mission for the Ice you run into a demon straight out of the demon gate." said a younger Saaya as she grinned at the newest Ice ninja. As the earth star Naruto looked over the rock and straight into the glowing red eyes of the demon.

**End Flashback**

"They are as tall as 4 story building. Their skin is black like tare and their blood is fire. You can see the glow of the flames from breaks in the skin. Each step causes the earth to shake and the ground to burn. They surround themselves in smoke so you can't see every detail of their body however they have two horns on the top of their heads and bat like flaming wings on their backs." said Naruto **(Think of the Balrog from Lord of the Rings.)**

"Can they be killed?" asked Reiji

"Yes, but it takes a lot of force around 13 squads of ANBU ninjas to bring one down and there is an entire army behind that gate." said Naruto "Anything they touch turn to ash."

"Then what do they eat?" asked Katara "If they burn everything they touch then how can they eat us?"

"They feed off the ash itself." said Naruto "And they have been pent up for years so if Sasuke opens that gate, they will be hungry."

"So we just have to hit them hard and we stand a good chance." said Saito as he slammed his fist into his palm.

"Even if we hit them hard there is a little chance." said Naruto as Saito's eyes widened

"Your giving up Dad?" asked Saito

"No but we will need up, and we can get it from the Kyuubi." said Naruto as Sakura's eyes widened. She knew of the deal Naruto had with the demon fox.

"Naruto if you summon him without the right amount of souls then the Kyuubi takes away a year of your life!" yelled Sakura as she worried about her husband.

"Normally that is true Sakura but the Kyuubi hates the demons on the other side of the demon gate, he was the one who gave me the seal that closed it." Said Naruto "Also he told me if they every break out to call him so he can enjoy killing a few of them. I can call him without being punished."

"Naruto. What have you been up too you haven't said anything in the letters you sent home?" asked Sakura "Have you run into any of our old friends?"

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei, Shino, Sasuke and I saw Chouji at a distance at the battle at the pass." Said Naruto

"What happened to them?" asked Sakura

"I wanted to tell you personally but I killed Kakashi-sensei and Shino." Stated Naruto as Sakura's eyes widened.

"Why?" asked Sakura

"Because of the order Sasuke has, any ninja captured by the enemy has their family back home killed." Explained Naruto

"_My God, they would kill a family just because a ninja was capture and I am related to the man who sent that order." _ thought a stunned Katara as she wondered what type of person would order that before she looked at Reiji _"Reiji-kun lived under my madman of an uncle when he was little so no wonder he was scared of my Sharingan when I first got it. He only had bad experiences with those eyes. Well once this is over I will make sure he never has a bad experience with the sharingan again."_

"Shino doesn't have an imminent family." stated Sakura

"If the commander is captured then the families of everyone under is command is killed." explained Naruto "Actually Shino told me to kill him to save the families of the men under his command. He forced me to massacre his man so that their family could live."

"Logical, sound just like Shino." said Sakura "So that means of the rookie 12 four are dead."

"Yes, Shino joins team Guy." said Naruto as he lowered his head remembering bushy brow and the others. "And of the remaining eight only Shikamaru and us are on our side the rest seams to be on Sasukes."

"I never though we would be killing our own friends." said Sakura

"Me too. However today Sasuke dies" added Naruto as they jumped over the boarder between Ice and Bone country at the rate they where going they would reach the demon gate in just over an hour.

"So he managed to pull though." said a voice in a the darkness

"Ya, the somehow the shrapnel from the rounds managed to pass though his chest without hitting any vital organs." said a female voice as Chouji opened his eyes and saw a blinding light. "One in a million shot."

"Lucky SOB." said another voice as Chouji eyes finally adjusted for the light. He was in a half distorted building along the wall was a table full of medical supply.

"_I must be in a field hospital." _ thought Chouji as he looked at the medical ninja who had saved him along with a Moon ANBU.

"Looks like he is awake." said the ANBU as he walked over to him. "Now, we know you are the commander of the forces inside the city so you will tell me what I want to know."

"No." stated Chouji "I will not. In fact you should kill me now."

"You are our prisoner and we don't kill them." Stated the medical ninja

"If you don't kill me then people will die." stated Chouji as the ninjas looked at him. "This will take some explaining but if I don't die then my family along with the families of everyone under my command is killed by our Kage."

"Reiji are you alright?" asked Katara as she slowed down to jump along side Reiji "You seam tired."

"A little." said Reiji as he took a food pill out and downed it. Naruto watched the whole thing.

"_Sakura-chan did the same thing when we went out to rescue Gaara from the Akatsuki. Reiji acts like Sakura a lot." _ Thought Naruto until he noticed the look that Reiji and Katara where giving each other. _"I think they may actually like each other."_

"So you finally noticed." Whispered Sakura so only her husband could hear it.

"So they do like each other?" asked Naruto back so only Sakura could hear.

"Is that a problem for you?" asked Sakura

"As long as they are happy I can't judge them." stated Naruto

"Good, however don't tell Saito he is very touchy on the subject." added Sakura as Naruto nodded.

"Sasuke is at the gate." stated Saaya

"We have to hurry." ordered Naruto as he increased his speed.

"You better just give up." Alexius raised his sword at Sasuke at Sasuke. Even as the other ninjas surrounded the podium that held the demon keys. All their weapons where pointing at him.

"Get out of my way." ordered Sasuke as he glared at Alexius and the other blade village ninjas.

"We will not let you place the keys and open the gate." stated Alexius

"You can't stop me." said Sasuke as he formed a hand sign.

"We have to hurry." said Saaya "Alexius and his ninjas are not doing well against Sasuke."

"Push it we are almost there!" yelled Naruto as he ran as fast as possible toward the looming mountain.

"_This is it; we can end Sasuke here and save the world." _thought Reiji as they reached the clearing. _"Crap." _

Standing there by the podium was Sasuke with the final key to the demon gate in hand. Injured Blade Village ninjas littered the ground. "You are too late Naruto."

"Stop Sasuke you have no idea what you are doing!" yelled Naruto

"I am about to unleash the force that will kill not only you but everything you love." said Sasuke as he pushed in the final key. Their eyes widened as the final seal was broken.

"We are too late." said Sakura as flames erupted from the doorframe. A sense of dread came over them all as the doors opened to the sounds of unearthly screams it showed a world of flames and darkness.

"Your end has come Naruto." laughed Sasuke with a smile as a pair of red eyes appeared in the door frame.

"Oh no." said Naruto fear filled his heart as a fire demon walked out and let out a load roar.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I was saddened by the lack of reviews in the last chapter, however as I promised I give you a new chapter now and I will give you another on Christmas Eve. I thank you all for reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35 The Battle of the Gate**

"Oh no." said Naruto fear filled his heart as a fire demon walked out and let out a load roar.

"I will finally beat you Naruto." Said Sasuke

"No you have not." said Naruto as he pulled out a kunai and ran it's blade across his palm. He then began to pump red charka into the wound as the blood began to glow.

"I offer my blood as well as the blood and souls of my enemies as payment for the gates of the demon world to open." said Naruto as a circle of red chakra appeared around him.

"What are you doing Naruto?" asked Sasuke as Naruto kept talking.

"Call upon the lord of all demons, the lord of flames Kyuubi."

"What!" yelled Sasuke "But the report from the grave ninjas said you couldn't use that without giving up a year of you life."

"Your information is off." Said Naruto as a giant storm cloud filled the sky as a dome of red charka appeared around Naruto after it had built up the red chakra shot up into the sky. As suddenly the cloud disappeared replaced by a massive fireball.

"Kyuubi I call upon you to honor our deal!" yelled Naruto as the flames came down and began to form a shape of a giant fox with nine tails that started moving around rapidly.

"Why have you called me Naruto?" asked the Kyuubi before he noticed the demon gate was open and one of the demons from within the world.

"So I get to have some fun." Said Kyuubi with a smile

"I will not let you use the Kyuubi to stop the demons from destroying the world." said Sasuke as he ran though hand signs before slamming his hand down. Then in a massive cloud of smoke surrounded Sasuke and out of that smoke a giant purple snake appeared with Sasuke standing on his forehead.

"Ah, Manda the Lord of Snakes." said Kyuubi as he looked at another one of his enemies. As Naruto jumped up so he was standing on the Kyuubi's forehead. "Normally I would kill you for touching me Naruto but I will enjoy killing the snakes and those so called demons that I will allow it and I will not even charge you for summoning me."

"Thank you Kyuubi." Said Naruto as Manda sprung forward toward Naruto and the Kyuubi.

"Looks like Naruto is going to fight Sasuke." said Alexius as he stood up from the ground. Blood ran down his arm and from a deep cut right above his left eye.

"What do we do?" asked Katara as the demon walked forward very slowly.

"We attack." Answered Alexius

"I though they where next to impossible to kill." Said Saito

"Next to impossible, they have one fatal weakness they are very slow moving." Explained Saaya "That is our only opening."

"So what are we waiting for?" asked Sakura as she cracked her knuckles.

"You can't stop this Naruto." said Sasuke "There is no way you can stop me and we know that those demons can't cross the ocean so once I get across it I will be safe."

"You will not see the sun set yet alone the ocean." said Naruto as he formed a hand sign before throwing a kunai. That single kunai turned into dozens. Manda moved his tail forward to protect Sasuke. The kunai simply bounced off the harden scales.

"Is that all you have Naruto?" asked Sasuke as he looked back to where Naruto was only to see nothing.

"Rasengan!" yelled Naruto as he dove down from above toward Sasuke.

Sasuke jumped back as Naruto's Rasengan hit the top of Manda's head. Sasuke eyes widened as that Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke as another appeared coming right at him sword out. Sasuke pulled the sword at the last moment blocking Naruto's sword attack by only inches. For a moment Sharingan eyes and red demon eyes locked from across their swords

Naruto with a smirked as he brought his knee up hitting Sasuke right between the legs. Sasuke backed up from the surprised blow as the pain from Naruto's blow shot up his body.

"That wasn't honorable Naruto striking down there." Said Sasuke

"And how is anything you ever done honorable?" asked Naruto as he charged forward again and roundhouse kicked Sasuke across the face. The blow sent him plummeting off Manda and toward the ground below. Naruto jumped off after him. Once Naruto was clear Kyuubi jumped toward the giant snake fangs out.

"Take this!" yelled Sakura as she tried to punch the demon only to have her glove caught on fire when she hit the demon. She jumped back and ripped the glove off before the fire burned her skin.

"Katara don't punch it!" yelled Sakura "It burns you on contact."

"Right." said Katara as she threw a series of kunai armed with paper bombs. The kunia's pierced the demon's skin a started to melt but the bombs went off as the demons stepped back in pain.

"Ya!" yelled Katara before the demon let out a mightily roar before breathing out a stream of lava straight at Katara.

"Get out of there!" yelled Reiji as he ran toward Katara knocking her out of the way of the attack a second before it hit. However one of the blade ninjas wasn't so luckily as he melted away in the heat.

"Thanks Reiji-kun." said Katara as she kissed his check before standing back up.

"I knew it!" yelled Saito as he glared at his sister and his best friend "I knew it wasn't a dream, you two really are together."

"Look Saito, we are fighting a battle that could decide the fate of millions can we worry about this later?" asked Katara as the blade ninjas threw spears after spears over their heads at the demon.

"Fine." said Saito as they went back to fighting.

"Guys I have a plan." Said Katara

Meanwhile Naruto and Sasuke where trading blow after blow with their swords and every once in a while they would do small Justus but both of them where tired form the chase and the battle they had raged before.

"After I am done here I will crush the sand." explained Sasuke as tried to stab Naruto with a kunai.

"Like I said you will not leave this place." said Naruto "You die today."

"You don't have the guts to kill me, you would be making my kids orphans." explained Sasuke

"You would be surprised what I can do." added Naruto as they crossed swords again.

"What?" asked Sasuke as he looked into Naruto's eyes something was off "You're not Naruto."

"Correct Sasuke. You are not the only one who can make clones that can stand the test of battle." Said Naruto "When Manda's tail blocked your view the real Naruto created me."

"Then where is he?" asked Sasuke as he looked around to his surprised. The real Naruto was standing by the podium where the demon gate keys where. With him was Saaya and Alexius. All three had where holding a hand sign as they channeled their chakras. "He is sealing the gate?"

"Yes." said the clone Naruto

**Flashback **

"Naruto there must be something we can do to close the gate before more come out?" asked Alexius as and Naruto looked at the demon keys. Naruto's clone was fighting Sasuke while everyone else was fighting the demon.

"There is." Said Naruto

"What is it?" asked Alexius

"The seal he used before." said Saaya as she jumped in.

"Then do it." said Alexius

"It isn't that simple." said Naruto

"Ya, Alexius in order to use it two people must give up their souls to the death god." said Saaya

"I and Naruto will make the offering." said Alexius

"I can't do that old friend." said Naruto as Alexius looked at his old friend.

"As the Kage, you have to lay down your life for your village." said Alexius "It is only honorable that you do that."

"I can't do it because I have to perform the seal and the person who performs the seal can't be one of the soul's taken." explained Naruto "That is just how the seal is set up I have no control over it."

"I understand old friend." said Alexius "Then we need one more soul to seal the gate."

"I'll do it." said Saaya "I'll give my life; use my soul to seal the gate."

"Are you two sure about this?" asked Naruto "You will die."

"Dieing on the battlefield is a great honor dieing to save the world is an even greater honor." Explained Alexius

"What he said." said Saaya

"Very well." said Naruto

**End flashback**

"There it is ready." said Naruto as he opened his eyes.

"Well it has been an honor to sever you Naruto." said Saaya "Tell my folks that I love them."

"I will." Said Naruto

"Naruto, you have the heart of a true blade ninja." said Alexius as he looked at his fiend "it has been an honor to go to war with you."

"The honor was my old friend." Said Naruto as he completed the seal and his two friends fell to the ground as white energy came out of their bodies. Saaya's and Alexius very souls where leaving their bodies. Naruto's looked out with tear filled eyes as the gate started to close once again.

"No!" yelled Sasuke as he tried to push forward to stop Naruto from sealing the gate.

"Uncle Sasuke!" yelled a voice as Sasuke looked to his right just in time to see Katara's fist a second before it hit his face. "Have a nice trip!"

With that Katara landed her best punch and sent Sasuke flying toward the still half open Demon gate. His eyes widened as he relived he was flying toward the open part of the gate.

"No!" yelled Sasuke as he flew past the gate and into the firer world of the demon world. Just then the gate closed all the way. With Sasuke sealed in the demon world Manda disappeared in a puff of smoke. With that Kyuubi turned his attention to the Demon and in one whip of his tail he cut the demon's head off.

"Well looks like I am done here." said Kyuubi as he too disappeared from the battlefield only he used a giant ball of fire.

"Dad?" asked Katara as she looked at her father who was standing over the podium with tears in his eyes.

"Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura as everyone stood around the podium. The blade ninja's lowered their head at the lost of their leader.

"It shouldn't have came to this." explained Naruto as a few blade ninjas took Alexius shield from his arm. Slowly the placed their chieftain on the shield before picking him up to carry him back home.

"I had so many chances to kill Sasuke in the past and if I had done it back then. Then none of this would have happened." said Naruto

"The past is in the past Naruto there is nothing we can do now." said Sakura

"At least it is over." said Saito

"No it isn't over." said Reiji as Saito looked at him.

"Reiji's right." explained Naruto as determination burned in his eyes "The Leaf is still out there and Danzo is still alive. We need to remove him so that they can never wage another war over here. It is time to take this war to their shores and their cities."

"Ok but before we go there." Said Katara as she turned to Reiji and before he could say anything she kissed him on the lips right in front of her brother and her adopted father.

"What was that for?" asked Reiji when they pull apart.

"For saving my life earlier." explained Katara

"You seam to be taking it better Saito." said Sakura

"I know when I have lost." said Saito "It still doesn't sit right with me but I can deal with it."

"The reason why it doesn't sit right is because you are her brother it is natural to want to protect her but you have to let her go sometimes." Explained Naruto with a slight smile as he saw how happy his daughter was. All the while thinking of the task that was before them.

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter but a lot happened. Mostly the demon gate was sealed and Sasuke is now in hell where he belongs. Now I wish you all a merry Christmas and I thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 Here We come**

Danzo sat at his desk looking over paperwork, well it was Sasuke Uchiha's desk but since he was off leading the war he had stepped in and taken over the duties of running the village. However the village was already in trouble. The lost of the Leaf Village trading company had hurt everyone. The lower and middle level clans had lost jobs and the upper level clans had lost money.

"Any word from the Hokage?" asked Danzo to this aid Hinata

"No sir." said Hinata "Nothing since Shino sent that report that the Hokage was going off alone to get the demon keys."

"That was two weeks ago." snapped Danzo

"Well sir, the weather is very bad this time of year up there." said Hinata as she tried to explain why they had no reports from any of their forces. "Birds can't fly though a strong storm and those who try likely crash into the sea."

"Send massager hawks and find out where our army is?" demanded Danzo

Meanwhile in the Sand Shikamaru walked into Gaara's office.

"What do you need Gaara?" asked Shikamaru "It is a big risk for me to be here, someone from the Leaf may see us."

"That will not be needed anymore." said Gaara as he held out a scroll with the seal of the Ice Village on it. "Naruto is coming and he is bring is bringing an army with him."

"That is great so he must have defeated Sasuke and his army." Said Shikamaru

"Crushed them and killed Sasuke." said Gaara with a rare smile "Only Danzo remains."

"Well it took a long time but we are ready. Where they going to land?" asked Shikamaru

"They plan to take wave country and use it as a base to march up the road and take the Leaf." answered Gaara

"That simple?" asked Shikamaru

"It is Naruto." Said Gaara

"Ya, and if we take the Leaf then it is likely that the other nation will be in a total rebellion and they will be free." said Shikamaru knowing full well that most people would only take up arms against the Leaf only when it looks like they will fall. "When?"

"There fleet leaves the Moon village today." Said Gaara

"So we have two days." said Shikamaru "I have a lot of things to do."

"We both do." Added Gaara as Shikamaru looked at him. "We are mobilizing our forces to attack the Leaf as well."

"Sakura-Chan I really think you should stay home with the kids if something should happen." Said Naruto as they sat in large cabin on the Ice nation fleet flag ship. While the Ice wasn't a strong navy power like the Moon village, they did have the fastest ships in the world.

"They are at my parents and I want to help free what is left of our old home." said Sakura as she gave him the look.

"_I hate how woman can just give me a look and end the debate." _Thought Naruto _"Luckily Sakura-Chan doesn't do it often." _

"So how are you dealing with Katara and Reiji being together?" asked Sakura

"I told you that as long as they are happy who am I to force them apart?" said Naruto

"Ya, now that you had time to think about it did you change your mind?" asked Sakura

"No, I haven't I am just worried just worried if they break up that they may not be friends anymore." said Naruto

"I don't think they will break up." said Sakura with a smile.

"I don't have time to worry about this right now." said Naruto as he sat on the bed and rubbed his temples. "I am just hoping Danzo is smart and decides to give up before anyone gets hurts."

"I hate to burst it to you Naruto but it isn't likely." said Sakura "I am actually surprised you sent the message."

"I had to try, too many people have died on both sides." said Naruto

"Here maybe this will help." said Sakura as she moved so she was behind Naruto and started to rub his shoulder and upper back. Instantly Naruto relaxed as Sakura started to give him a back rube.

Meanwhile in the cargo hold of the ship, multiple Ice ninjas lied in hammocks or sat around playing cards. Unlike Naruto and Sakura most ninjas didn't have their own private rooms. Most rested in large rooms with beds built into the wall. However since they where carrying a lot more ninjas for an invasion so hammocks where being hung in the cargo bay.

"I hate the ocean." said Saito as he fought back the urge to throw up.

"You look like you do." said Reiji with a laugh as he lied in a hammock above his best friend.

"So Reiji are you happy to be freeing your old home?" asked Katara as she lied in her own hammocks.

"In a way, I don't remember much about my time in the Leaf, I remember the Hokage monument and the stone faces on it, my backyard and a few people." said Reiji "And some of them where not the greatest people like my sister's friend Ino and Sasuke. Those red sharingan eyes scared me for the longest time."

"_I have those eyes." _ thought Katara as if sensing her worry Reiji added to his statement.

"However I learned that I wasn't afraid of the eyes themselves." Said Reiji as he turned his head and locked eyes with Katara. "I was afraid of the hate within Sasuke himself."

"I could kiss you right now." said Katara

"You two are making me sick." said Saito "More then the ocean does."

"I am just happy you are not trying to kill me." said Reiji with a laugh

"If he tried he knew I would end him." said Katara

"Ya, but can we set some ground rules?" asked Saito

"Like what?" asked Katara "No tongue in front of you."

"For sure!" yelled Saito "Also no kissing or anything else."

"I don't think so." said Katara "Why don't we settle on kissing but no tongue."

"Fine." said Saito thinking that that had won a fight against his sister and her boyfriend however he was wrong.

"_We never done tongue." _ thought Reiji

"_Yet." _ said Inner Reiji with a grin

"_Katara must be making Saito think we have so that she can get a better deal." _ Thought Reiji

"_Probably." _ said Inner Reiji "_She will control us in the end." _

"_That is for sure." _ Thought Reiji

"So Reiji I have to ask are you going to go back to the Leaf?" asked Saito as Katara's eyes widened she hadn't thought that he would go back to the Leaf.

"No, the Ice is my home." said Reiji "I wouldn't mind an ambassadors stay or something like that but not a permanent stay."

"Ya in a way Saito the Leaf is our home too." said Katara as Saito looked at her "The Uchiha clan comes from the Leaf and we are Uchihas."

"If you want to think that way then do and I don't." said Saito as the ship kept moving in the ocean.

Shortly after sun rise Danzo walked into the Hokage's office, even though he was over 85 years old he still go up at sun rise ever day. The moment he sat down an aid came rushing in.

"Lord Danzo!" yelled Hinata as she placed a scroll down on the table

"What is it?" asked Danzo "Did we finally get a message from our forces?"

"No it is a scroll from the Ice." Said Hinata as Danzo's eyes widened as the Anbu around the room went on high alert.

"Alright open it slowly." ordered Danzo as they opened the scroll suddenly a puff of smoke filled the room. Out of that smoke appeared Naruto. The Anbu guards pulled their weapons as Hinata blushed.

"Wow you actually opened this in your office?" asked Naruto as Danzo looked at him.

"You're a clone right?" asked Danzo as Naruto nodded. "If you came to ask for mercy you will find none."

To his surprise Naruto just laughed "Actually I came to offer you mercy."

"What?" asked Danzo

"You haven't heard anything from your armies our your Hokage have you?" asked the clone Naruto with a grin.

"You have killed them haven't you?" asked Danzo

"Well I didn't kill Sasuke per say, his niece sent him flying into the demon world where he was killed by them." said Naruto with a grin "Personally he got what he deserved, being eaten alive by those things."

"That is our Hokage!" yelled Danzo

"He was a monster." said Naruto "Besides it doesn't matter, what matters now is how many people are going to die now?"

'You can't touch us." said Danzo "We are the most powerful nation in the world."

"We can do more then touch you." said Naruto with a grin "We will crush you."

"Naruto you don't have the strength to attack this village yourself and if you do I will make sure that ever single man woman and child die." said Danzo "Can you live with all that blood on your hands, the blood of your friends."

"Ya, Danzo I could." said Naruto "Everyone who I really care about is alright out of the village. True there are a few I would be sorry to see die but if needed I would."

"But Naruto-kun what about me?" asked Hinata as Naruto turned and looked at her. "I thought you love me?"

"Sorry Hinata but no, I am married to the woman I love and we have two kids together." said Naruto "I never loved you that way."

"Can we move on?" asked Danzo

"Yes, so do you surrender?" asked Naruto, Danzo's answer came when he threw a kunai into Naruto's chest. Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I'll take that as a no." said the real Naruto as his clone's memories came back to him.

"They said no didn't they?" asked Sakura as she stopped the back rub

"Ya." said Naruto

"I want all our forces brought on high alert!" yelled Danzo

"Sir, we are down to only about 1/10th of our total strength." said an ANBU "Depending on how many come we may not be able to stop them."

"I see, you may all leave." ordered Danzo as everyone left the room. _"I may have only the one choice I may have to use the justu to bring down Naruto for if I can stop him I can force them to surrender." _

The next morning in the land of waves an old man was up early walking his dog. He walked by a bridge he had built all those years ago. He still called it the Great Naruto bridge even though Danzo had renamed it after himself.

"Sometimes I really hate the Leaf nation." said Tazuna as he looked to the other side of the bridge where a small Leaf base sat. The bases goal was to control the bridge so they could control the land of waves. "I just wonder what happened to Naruto, he and Sakura where the only two leaf ninjas I have met who where nice."

His thoughts where interrupted when a series of load sounds rocked the stillness of the early morning darn. Without warning the base went up in a giant fire ball. "What the?" asked Tazuna as he looked out to sea only to see a mass of dark ships heading his way.

**  
**The ships gave another thunders roar followed shortly by more explosions. One ship came up a lot faster then the others. It wasn't as large as the other ships but it was larger then the smaller ships that where now heading to shore on mass. However what caught his eyes was the tall blonde hair man who was standing on top of a look out tower with a pink haired woman.

"Is that Naruto and Sakura?" asked Tazuna

Meanwhile Reiji, Saito and Katara ran off on of the landing crafts hitting the soft sand just in case of an attack but none came.

"Welcome to fire country." said Reiji as he looked at his teammates.

On board the ship Naruto looked out over the landing of the combined forces. They where marching ashore without a fight.

"We are finally going to end this." said Sakura

"Ya, but a lot of people will die." said Naruto sadly.

**Well Naruto and his army is on the way to the Leaf and soon the finally battle will begin and I have plans that I think will surprise you. (Evil grin) Now I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of 2009 and I hope you await the first chapter of 2010. Now until we meet again I wish you all a happy new years and please read and review. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 The Leaf**

Danzo walked into the council room early in the morning. "So Danzo why have you gathered us together so early in the morning?" asked the head council member Hiashi Hyuga

"Ya, I didn't get to see my son before he went off to train or even eat breakfast." said Ino as she sat in the Uchiha council seat holding a glass of orange juice.

"Honorable council member I have been up all night trying to confirm this and I am afraid I have no choice but to confirm that our Hokage Sasuke Uchiha has died in battle." Said Danzo as the glass in Ino's hand fell to the ground shattering on impact.

"What?" asked Ino as she jumped to her feet.

"Sasuke Uchiha died at the hands of Naruto Namikaze." Said Danzo as Ino slowly fell into her chair to stunned even to cry.

"Its ok dear." said her father Inoichi "We will get him, I am sure our armies over there will avenge their fallen Kage."

"I am afraid they will not." Said Danzo "One of our supply ships go close to the Rose Village to see that it had fallen to our enemy and that means most if not all of our forces there are captured or killed."

"Our entire forces?" asked Shikamku Nara

"Yes, and to make it worst we got two messages this morning." said Danzo

"What are they?" asked Kiba

"One was the confirmation of enemy forces landing in wave, Naruto Namikaze at the head of an army made out of the nations mostly of Ice, Blade, Moon ninjas and the largest fleet ever seen." said Danzo

"Wave that is only a two day march from here if they are taking their time." said Hiashi

"Correct and we no forces that stop then until they reach the wall." Said Danzo

"Then we must send messages out to recall all forces in the lands we have under our control and get our allied the Sand to sand forces." Said Hiashi

"I have already sent orders to call them back but most will not get here in time and as for the Sand that is the second message we got, they attacked our border last night and they are now only a two day march from our walls." Said Danzo

"The sand too?" asked Shikamku as Danzo nodded "They must of planed this."

"Yes, they did." said Danzo as he threw a photo on the table "Your son Shikamaru Nara was at the head of the attack."

"So we have two armies that will reach our walls in two days our less and we have no real force that can stop them?" asked Kiba

"We have the ninjas here and myself we will hold them until the forces from the other villages arrive." said Danzo "And I have a plan that will bring Naruto to his knees and once he falls this army will be leaderless and wide open to an attack."

"Cut of the head of the snake and the body will die." stated Hiashi

"Yes, but this is Naruto he defeated Sasuke." Said Kiba

"NO HE MURDERED HIM!" yelled Ino as she finally got the information though her head and started crying uncountable.

"I am sorry that you lost your husband Ino but there is no need to have more people die." said Kiba "I have to say we have to ask for terms for peace?"

"Are you crazy this is a demon he would show no mercy to us!" yelled Hiashi

"I know Naruto and he would show us mercy, he doesn't want bloodshed." said Kiba

"I want bloodshed." snapped Ino "He killed my husband and he needs to pay for it."

"I will make sure he pays." said Danzo as an aid ran in.

"Lord Danzo!" yelled the aid

"What is it?" asked Danzo as the aid held out a scroll which Danzo took from him. He slowly opened the scroll and his head dropped.

"What is it?" asked Hiashi

"Reports from our forces in the other nations. They are under attack by rebel forces and the new Grave village they are under attack by forces from the moon village so they can't come to our aid." said Danzo

"An attack on our home and uprising in our controlled lands. My son planned this for sure." said Shikamku Nara

Meanwhile Naruto was jumping from tree branch to tree branch with a squad of ANBU in the lead behind him was the army under his command. Mostly Ice and Blade ninjas the Moon ninjas had stayed behind to guard the ships, their Kage along with ninjas from mountain, demon and bone country where attacking the new Grave village on the coast of lightening country.

Behind them was the built of the army. Sakura was in the middle of the group with the rest of the medical squads. _"It fells so strange." _ Thought Sakura as she looked at what felt was the spot where the old team 7 was attacked by the Zabuza the first time. _"It brings make memoirs and not all of them good. At this rate we should reach the Leaf sometime tomorrow night."_

A day later there was a mix of panic, fear and hidden joy in the leaf as the sun came up in the leaf, during the night the Ice army had arrived and had set up camp. The normal villagers where afraid of Naruto's army and who may die, however their was a hidden joy with the lower classes that Danzo's reign of terror might be over. On the outer wall Danzo, the few ANBU left and other upper level jonnin stood looking out at where the Ice had made camp.

"I will get Naruto for what he has done to my family." said Ino as she stopped a blonde hair man in the mass of enemy.

"No Mrs. Uchiha leave him to me." said Danzo "You can't beat him I can."

"He killed my husband I will end him!" yelled Ino

"Then return the favor." said Danzo as he pointed pink haired woman near the blonde hair man.

"Sakura." said Ino as she got what Danzo was saying. "He took away my husband so I will take away his wife."

Just then an ANBU arrived. "Sir."

"What is it?" asked Danzo

"The Sand is here." said the ANBU

"Gaara long time no see." said Naruto as he held out his hand. Gaara quickly took his old friend's arm.

"Too long." said Gaara "My ninjas are ready to go when you are."

"Well our ninjas are setting something up so we have some time." said Naruto as two people walked up. His eyes widened as he looked at them.

"You seam surprised Naruto." said Iruka

"I thought you where dead." said Naruto

"We are far from dead." Said Shizune as Sakura walked up.

"Naruto the medical tents are set up and ready." said Sakura she didn't notice Shizune or Iruka at first but that didn't last for long. Her eyes widened as she realized who they where. "But I thought?"

"We are not dead." said Shizune "In fact if you want I can handle the medical tent if you want to go with your husband into battle."

"Shikamaru told you right?" asked Sakura

"Yes, I did." said Shikamaru as he pushed his way forward. "Now what is your plan Naruto?"

Hours later Danzo still looked out at the army that was now outside his city. Over the pass few hours the enemy had moved so now they surrounded the village. _"What are you planning Naruto?" _ thought Danzo

"Sir I brought your lunch." said Hinata as she held up a plate with her bosses lunch.

"About time." snapped Danzo as he reached for his sandwich but before he could do anything multiple explosions shook the wall as large points came crashing down.

Meanwhile Naruto smiled as four huge holes opened up in the outer wall of the Leaf Village, his ANBU had done a great job in playing the paper bombs without being seen. Now it was his turn.

"Follow me." ordered Naruto as he made his way toward the largest opening in the wall.

Deeper in the village Ino sat at a food stand eating lunch but she was interrupted when explosions ripped though the village. Ino didn't even pay as she and the rest of the ninjas who had taken a break for lunch started to run toward the battle.

Danzo got up just in time to see Naruto stabbing a chunin in the heart with a kunai. The two Kages eyes locked from across the battlefield.

"Sakura lead them into the village." Said Naruto to his wife as Sakura saw Danzo

"Just make sure he dies." Said Sakura as Naruto jumped up so that he was on the other side of the destroyed wall. Danzo and Naruto stood across from each other with the opening in the wall caused by the explosion.

"Danzo." said Naruto

"Namikaze." said Danzo

Meanwhile Sakura and the rest of the Ice and Blade ninjas pushed deeper into the village. Most Leaf ninja's didn't have experience going up against ninja's like the Ice and the Blade and as such the leaf was falling back and fast.

Sakura sent a leaf ninja flying into a wall with a chakra enhanced punch.

"Sakura look out!" yelled Katara as she jumped to Sakura's blindside blocking an in coming kunai. Sakura and Katara looked to where the kunai came from to see Ino standing there with a look of pure hate on her face.

"Hello Ino." Said Sakura

"I am going to kill you forehead. Your husband killed mine so I am going to kill you." Snapped Ino as Katara laughed "What are you laughing about little girl?"

"My Dad didn't your husband." said Katara as she turned on her sharingan "I did."

"How can you have the sharingan?" asked Ino

"Because Aunt Ino my real father is Itachi Uchiha." said Katara with a smirk "Sakura I would say keep going forward in the attack but there is a woman on top of that building who looks like she wants to kill you just as much Ino wants to kill me now."

Sakura looked toward the building to see Hinata standing there. _"Great Hinata." _ Thought Sakura

"_She probably wants us dead so she can be with Naruto-kun." _ said Inner Sakura

"_Ya, so now we have to show her that isn't going to happen." _though Sakura

"Alright let's do this!" yelled Reiji as he and Saito prepared for battle.

"No this is something we must do alone." Said Katara

"Katara-Chan?" asked Reiji

"She is right brother, you and Saito keep pushing in." said Sakura "Go."

Reiji and Saito knew it was almost impossible to change one of their minds yet alone both of them so they moved deeper into the village.

"You can't win Danzo." stated Naruto defiantly

"I can't win but the village still can." stated Danzo just as defiantly

"How, we have you surrounded and your outer wall has fallen." said Naruto as he pointed toward his forces which where now flooding into the village "You can't stop us."

"How? That is simple kill you." said Danzo with a grin

"And how are you going to do that?" asked Naruto "There is more then fifty years between us, I think I can beat you in a fight."

"If you fight me yes." said Danzo "But I am not going to fight you."

"What?" asked Naruto a little confused.

"Sasuke taught me a few things that his former teacher Orochimaru." said Danzo with a grin as he ran though hand signs. "Let me show you."

Slowly out of the ground came five wooden boxes. Naruto's eyes widened as he relieved what the boxes where. They where not boxes they where coffins. Slowly the far right box opened to show an old man in armor.

"The 3rd?" asked Naruto as the third Hokage's eyes snapped open.

Before he could say anything the far left box opened and an old man with long white hair stepped out.

"Perry Sage?" asked Naruto as he looked at his long dead master.

Next came the box right beside him. There was the woman who had saved him and had given him a chance to escape the Leaf when Danzo took over.

"Tsunade?" asked Naruto as the 5th's Hokage's eyes snapped open. The sound of the opening of the final two brought Naruto to look at the them. They opened at the same time. In the one closets to the 3rd Hokage stepped out a beautiful woman with long red hair and a head band he had never seen before. His eyes widened as he figured out who it was but he just couldn't bring himself to say her name. Naruto then looked toward the middle box there stood the man Naruto had always admired when he was a kid. His blonde hair was a match for his own and in almost every where he matched Naruto only the marks on his checks and the red at the tip of his blonde hair. Quickly Danzo placed kunia in the back of their heads sealing the justu and bending them to his will.

"_It's my Mom and my Dad." _ Thought Naruto as he scanned his new enemies. "_Danzo is using the people I loved the most against me. He is making me fight them."_

"You are not going to say hello to your parents, demon? You have never seen them before have you?" asked Danzo

"What is going on?" asked Kushina Uzumaki as she looked around.

"I brought you five back to defeat someone you all know." said Danzo as he pointed toward Naruto. Instantly Minuto and Kushina's eyes widened as they noticed who he was.

"Naruto?" asked Kushina as she looked at her now full grown son. In fact he looked older then them.

The man just nodded his head.

"You don't have a leaf headband?" stated Minato

"I can explain that, see your son was declared an enemy of the Leaf." said Danzo

"Only because he brought the real traitor Sasuke Uchiha back half dead!" yelled Tsunade

"No matter he is the enemy of the Leaf and now you will kill him and then destroy his army." Ordered Danzo

"Army?" asked Kushina

"I am the Aisukage of the village hidden in the Ice and your Hokage Sasuke Uchiha started a war with us and now that we are going to end this you pull this." said Naruto

"I will do what I have too in order to win." explained Danzo

"I am surprised you didn't bring out Sasuke, Itachi or even Orochimaru." said Naruto

"Well you would enjoy fighting them but these five they are the people who you love." said Danzo "The weak 3rd Hokage who showed you kindness when you grew up. Your sensei and godfather Jiraiya, the woman who treated you like a son the 5th Hokage Lady Tsunade and last but not least your parents. Kushina Uzumaki the most gifted ninja ever to come from whirlpool country and Minato Namikaze the 4th Hokage the best ninja this village ever produced. Naruto Namikaze of the Ice village you are up against five of the strongest ninjas ever to be and to make it worst there is no way to kill what is already dead. You can't win and I can't lose."

"There is always a way to win." said Naruto as he got into a stance.

"I am sorry about this son." said Minato as he got into a stance. Kushina as crying as she was forced and the others got into a stance.

"I know you wouldn't do this if it wasn't for the justu." Explained Naruto

"Less talking more action!" yelled Danzo "Attack and kill Naruto Namikaze."

**Well I hope you liked the first chapter of 2010. Now Naruto must fight the people he loves, Katara vs. Ino and Sakura vs. Hinata. Now starting on Monday I begin classes again so I will need time to get used to my new classes so I don't know when I will be able to update again. Thanks for the reviews and I ask that you keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38 The Battle Begins.**

"I am sorry about this Naruto." said Minuto as he charged forward. He pulled a kunai as he aimed to stab his son in the heart. However Naruto pulled his sword to take the bow for a moment the two of them locked eyes.

"I am sorry too Dad." said Naruto as he let the demon chakra cover his body as his eyes turned from blue to red with demon slits. Naruto brought his knee up to hit his father only to have his father block his attack. His dad grabbed his knee making sure it couldn't go anywhere. That is when Kushina entered the fight. She threw a kunai armed with a paper bomb at her son. She had tears in her eyes as she hit her son only to have him disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"A shadow clone?" asked Kushina as they looked around

"Ya, he could do shadow clones when he was 12." said Jiraiya as he jumped beside his old student.

"Really?" asked Minato with a small sense of pride in his son.

"Ya." said Jiraiya

"I want him dead so stop talking!" yelled Danzo "Tsunade, 3rd you are to stay here and defend me."

"_Ok what do we know?" _ thought Naruto as he hide behind the remains of a building _"They still have their memoirs and some form of free will but a lot of it was gone. However my real problem is that they can't be killed and the only way to destroy them is to seal them away with your soul."_

Just then his mother appeared beside him with a kunai in hand. "I found you." said Kushina as she tried to stab Naruto. Naruto quickly ducked as his mom pulled out another kunai and started to try to stab her son with her two kunais. Naruto quickly grabbed his mother's arms stopping her attack. At the same time both of them tried to head but each other only to hit each other. When they hit each other they both fell backwards onto the ground.

When Naruto was on the ground he looked up just in time to see Jiraiya coming down with a spear in hand. Naruto rolled out of the way having the tip of the spear miss him so closely that it took some of his blonde hair off.

"This is going to be very hard." said Naruto as he quickly knocked the feet out from under his old teacher.

"You're Itachi's kid?" asked Ino as she looked at the young woman in front of her.

"Yes, Itachi raped my mother and after my mother died bringing my brother and I into this world Naruto Namikaze took us in." explained Katara as she gathered charka into her hands "I have been trained by him, by my lost sensei Saaya and by Sakura Namikaze." With that she punched the ground breaking it into little bits just like Sakura would do.

Ino jumped up into the air to avoided getting hit by the flying rocks.

"Not bad kid but I am a jonnin and you are a chunin." said Ino with a smirk.

"Did you forget who trained me?" asked Katara as she disappeared in a cloud of smoke

"Shadow clone!" yelled Ino as she looked up to see a grinning Katara coming down at her with a chakra enhanced punch. Ino had no time to move as the hit came home. She felt her jaw breaking as she was sent flying into the ground at such speeds that a huge crater formed.

Slowly Ino forced her body to her knees as blood ran down her mouth and onto the ground. "You may be a jonnin in the Leaf but you would barley be a gennin in the Ice." said Katara as she stood on the edge of the creator looking down at Ino Uchiha.

"Take this!" yelled Ino as she ran though hand signs. "Mind Body Switch Justu."

"Thank you." said Katara as the slow moving attack came closer

"What?" asked Ino as the attack hit home and Ino started to take over Katara's body. Then Ino found herself standing in a totally dark room so dark she couldn't even see the hand in front of her.

"I was waiting for you to use that justu to try to take over my mind." said a voice from the darkness that sounded like Katara.

"How are you able to stop me from taking over your body?" asked Ino to the darkness

"Well first is because of my sharingan and I have a very strong will." said Katara as she appeared out of the darkness her sharingan eyes glowing.

"What are you going to do?" asked Ino knowing full well she was at this girl's mercy. She was inside Katara's mind and as such Katara had full control over what was going to happen.

"I am going to show you the truth." said Katara with a smile.

Meanwhile Naruto jumped away from yet another attack from his father and his teacher with his mother doing long range attacks.

"Rasengan!" yelled Naruto as he slammed his attack into Jiraiya's gut. However the bow could only force him back he couldn't kill what is already dead.

"Wow, your Rasengan is a lot stronger now." said Jiraiya as he stood back up. Naruto then had to throw a kunai of his own to block on coming in from his mother. However out of now where his father appeared and with large sword he slashed his son only to once again have him disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"Where is he!" yelled Danzo as he looked around the scene trying to see Naruto. Suddenly out of the ground near him came Naruto, his hand held what looked like a Rasengan but with lightening dancing around it.

"I am sorry Old Man." said Naruto as he slammed the attack into the 3rd Hokage for a moment nothing happened. Then slowly the body started to fall apart and turn into dust. Soon the 3rd Hokage was gone.

"What was that?" asked Danzo as he looked into Naruto's eyes.

"One of my new attacks it tears the atoms apart turning anything it touches into nothingness." Said Naruto "And it seams I was right, I can destroy them without giving my soul."

"_But an attack like that takes a lot of chakra and I have only been able to do three of them in a row before I pass out now I have to do five at least." _ Thought Naruto

"I can always make another one." said Danzo as he started forming hand signs to call up another dead person to fight Naruto.

"Not if you are in hell." said Naruto as he dashed forward. Tsunade tried to punch him only to have Naruto jump over the attack. He was too fast for Danzo as Naruto pulled his sword and in one quick and bloody moment he stabbed Danzo on the heart. While the sword was in place the heart kept beating.

"You know you can't win Naruto." said Danzo "You surprised the 3rd with that attack and he was maybe the weakest of the five, you will not get the same shots with the others."

"You will not be around to see me prove you wrong." said Naruto "Say hi to Sasuke in hell."

With that Naruto ran his sword from Danzo's chest going though his lung and out his side spraying blood all over the place. The blood left Danzo's body in less then 15 seconds.

"Hinata why are you doing this?" asked Sakura as Hinata threw a kunai at Sakura.

"I need to prove to Naruto-kun that he and I belong together." said Hinata as got into the classic Hyuga stance.

"Hinata you need to let Naruto-kun go we have be married for almost eight years and we have two kids together." Said Sakura as Hinata just glared at her. "Don't you have any kids with your husband?"

"Yes, two sons and a daughter." Said Hinata

"And do you love them?" asked Sakura

"Of course I do, they are the only reasons why I didn't leave for Naruto-kun." snapped Hinata "But their father should have been Naruto not Kiba."

"But then they wouldn't be who they are now." said Sakura "And tell me are you happy with Kiba?"

Sakura could only watch the internal battle rage within Hinata as she remembered all the good times she had with Kiba. "So what if I am happy with Kiba I would be in heaven with Naruto-kun." said Hinata "We are perfect for each other."

"Hinata no one is perfect for anyone." said Sakura "Every couple has their fights, there are still times I want to punch Naruto."

"_Ya, like when he eats those nastily noodles." _ said Inner Sakura

"How could you want to hurt him!?" asked Hinata

"Because I don't hold him up as the perfect man like you do." Said Sakura "And that is what Naruto-kun wants, he doesn't want someone who would just let him do anything he wants. He wants someone who will stand up for themselves."

"I will stand up for my self by taking you down." said Hinata as she formed chakra around her fingers. She moved her hands toward Sakura and sent the chakra out in the form of multiple chakra needles. Sakura resounded quickly by punching the ground forming a wall between her and the needles.

"_There goes any chances of talking her down." _ thought Sakura

"Very good Naruto." said Tsunade as she and the other people who came back appeared all around him. "However we still have to obey the final orders of Danzo. We have to kill you."

"I know." said Naruto "However you know I will have to stop you."

"We want you too." said Jiraiya

"Naruto." said Kushina "Did…you have a good life?"

"Yes, I am having a good life." said Naruto "I am married and have two kids along with two adopted kids."

"Two adopted kids?" asked Jiraiya

"One of my friends was raped and she died in child birth I took her two kids in." said Naruto "They are Itachi's kids."

"Itachi?" asked Jiraiya as Naruto nodded "You would be one to bring in the child of someone who tried to kill you."

"Naruto who did you end up marrying?" asked Tsunade

"Sakura-Chan." said Naruto as Tsunade smiled.

"Who is Sakura?" asked Kushina

"Sakura Haruno my top student, his teammate and the girl your son had a crush on before he was even a genin." said Tsunade

"I see." said Kushina with a smile "Can I ask the name of my grandkids?"

"Kushina Rin Namikaze, Minato Kane Namikaze." said Naruto "Their first names are after you two and their middle names after Sakura-chan's parents."

"I see what do they look like?" asked Minato as Naruto pulled a photo out making sure he was still on guard.

"Here." said Naruto as he tossed a photo at his dad. It was a photo of Kushina holding her little brother. His dad caught it in the air. He quickly looked at it and smiled.

"Apart from the red hair your son looks like you." said Minato as he passed the photo to his wife.

"Show me the truth what are you talking about?" asked Ino as she looked at Katara

"This is my mind I can show you my memories and I am going to show you the last thing your husband said about you and your kids." said Katara

Suddenly everything changed. There was a the castle inside the Ice village and her husband standing there along with Naruto, Sakura and the three chunin she had seen earlier. Beside her stood the real Katara as the scene started to play out.

"Power is all that matters to you?" asked Naruto

"That and making you pay for what you have done to me." said Sasuke

"What about your kids, your wife." said Naruto

"They are just pieces on the board for me to do as I wish." said Sasuke as Ino's eyes widened.

"Sasuke-kun how could you say that?" asked Ino

"That is the easy part it gets worst." said Katara

"However they are more important pieces then most people but they are pieces still the same." said Sasuke with a grin.

"You are a monster!" yelled Sakura "That is your own family."

"Your point, Sakura?" asked Sasuke "Ino is just a dumb woman that Danzo picked out for the honor of being the mother to my kids. Hell I was only days away from killing her when she got pregnant with my son. Then she dared to give me a useless daughter, I had half a mind to kill her after that."

"How could he say that?" asked Ino with tears in her eyes as the scene returned.

"Because he is evil and never cared about you." said Katara as Ino nodded her head.

"I loved a monster, I was blind to the truth and I let my children be raised by a monster." Cried Ino as suddenly everything change back to normal

"What you aren't going to hurt me?" asked Ino as she looked back up at Katara and into her normal dark eyes.

"Unlike Sasuke or my father I don't like to hurt people and you are in so much pain that I can't do anything to top it." said Katara as she turned her back to Ino "However Ino, remember your kids are still young you can fix the mistakes you have done."

"Nice kids Naruto but now we have to kept fighting." said Jiraiya as he tossed the photo back at Naruto. Naruto quickly put it away as he started to form his attack.

"You don't have the chakra to takes all down do you?" asked Minato

"No I can do maybe two more attacks." said Naruto

"You will just have to push yourself." said Jiraiya "You always find a way to pull it off."

"I hope so." said Naruto as he charged at Jiraiya hitting him. "I am sorry Sensei."

"Goodbye Naruto." said Jiraiya as he turned to dust leaving only him, his parents and Tsunade.

Hinata stopped her attack when she noticed that her attack wasn't getting though the huge stone that protected Sakura. Hinata focused her Byakugan and was able to see Sakura on the other side.

"You can't hide forever Sakura!" yelled Hinata as she ran forward to get within range for her attacks. However out of now where a needle came flying at her. She quickly spun around to block the attack. At that moment Sakura broke cover and charged forward with her fists covered in chakra ready to hit Hinata with one of her punches.

"_Very bad distraction with a needle Sakura. I can handle a hit from a needle but a punch from you would be a lot more damaging." _ Thought Hinata as she turned to stop Sakura's attack. However a moment before she attacked Sakura she noticed that everything was wrong. Sakura didn't have a chakra network she was pure chakra, she was a shadow clone. The clone was the distraction the needle was the true attack. At that moment the needle hit her in the arm.

"You really need to learn how to control your emotions." said Sakura as she appeared from behind another building. "You let your rage against me blind you from the true attack."

"A needle is use less unless you hit a chakra point like the neck." Said Hinata

"Ya, unless I coated it in a poison." said Sakura with a grin as everything went blurry. "Sorry Hinata but I had no choose."

With that Hinata fell to the ground passed out.

"Nice on Sakura." said Katara as she walked up.

"Thanks." said Sakura as suddenly a large part of the wall fell off causing a large cloud of smoke. Out of that smoke came a blonde man.

"Dad isn't done with Danzo?" asked Katara as Naruto ran across the wall before stopping in place. Out of the smoke came a blonde hair woman.

"_Tsunade?" _ thought Sakura "_But how?"_

"_That justu that brings the dead back." _answered Inner Sakura

"Katara find Reiji and Saito and help them out I am going to go help Naruto." said Sakura as she headed back toward the gate.

Naruto's heart was racing as sweat rolled down his face. He was on the run from his parents and Tsunade. Slowly he formed another attack.

:"Goodbye you old Hag." said Naruto as he hit Tsunade with his attack and like the others Tsunade turned to dust. Naruto fell down on his knee as all his muscles screamed in pain just as his parents came out of the smoke.

"Naruto get up and fight please." pleaded Kushina as she pulled a kunai and prepared to throw. She had no real control as her body threw the kunai that would kill her son. However suddenly another kunai came flying out from the side knocking the incoming one out of the sky.

"Thank God but who did it?" asked Kushina as she looked toward where the attack came from.

"Look in front of you." said Minato as Kushina looked toward where her son was. Only to see a beautiful pink haired woman standing there protecting Naruto.

"Danzo used the Justu didn't he?" asked the woman "The one that brings the dead back."

"Ya, I he brought back the 3rd, Jiraiya, Tsunade and my parents." said Naruto

"Please tell me you didn't give up your soul?" asked the woman with worry in her voice.

"No you know that justu I have that breaks apart atoms." said Naruto as the woman nodded. "It works but I don't have the chakra to use it again."

"Then we will have to find another way." said the woman as she helped Naruto up.

"Thanks Sakura-Chan." said Naruto

"So you're Sakura?" asked Minato

"Ya, I am your daughter-in-law." said Sakura as she got into a stance.

"So a couple fight." said Kushina that caused a small laugh from Naruto.

"Well we know where you get your sense of humor from." said Sakura

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and how I had Naruto destroy the Danzo and the people he brought back from the dead. I believe that something got hit with a weapon that broke the link between atoms then nothing can really stand up to an attack like that. Now please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39 The End of the Leaf**

"What is up." said Katara as she ran up to where Reiji and Saito where sitting on a bench resting from the battle.

"Nothing we are over half-way into the village." said Saito "How did you deal with that blonde hair woman?"

"That woman is our aunt." Said Katara

"So what?" said Saito as he drank some from his canteen

"Where is my sister?" asked Reiji

"She went to help Naruto." Said Katara

"He hasn't killed that old man yet?" asked Saito

"I don't know Sakura said something about a justu and then she spirited off to fight." Said Katara

"What justu?" asked Saito

"I don't know." Said Katara as she looked toward the center of the village and too the Hokage moment. There carved in stone was the image of the blonde hair woman she had seen come out of the cloud after her father. "Reiji who is that?" asked Katara as she pointed toward the face.

"That's Tsunade the 5th Hokage." answered Reiji "She trained my sister in the medical arts. Why do you ask?"

"Because I saw her attacking my Dad." said Katara

"What?" asked Saito "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Said Katara "Danzo must have brought her and who else back from the dead to fight Dad."

"Is that even possible?" asked Reiji

"Anything is possible." said Katara

"What do you want to do about that?" asked Saito

"We have to finish our mission, the take over the Leaf." said Katara

Meanwhile Naruto and Sakura just looked across the battlefield at Minato and Kushina. _"This must be tearing Naruto-kun apart to have to fight his parents, the two people he always wished he had." _

"Sakura." said Kushina suddenly as Sakura turned her attention to the red haired woman.

"Yes?"

"Do you love my son?" asked Kushina

"Yes, with all my heart." Said Sakura with a smile as Kushina and Minato smiled "I only wish he didn't eat those noodles as much as he does."

"But Sakura-chan I don't eat them as much as I used too." said Naruto with a slight pout.

"Ya, but you still eat it a lot more then a normal person." said Sakura

"Sounds like Naruto has your taste for food Kushina." said Minato with a small laugh as Kushina glared at him. He instantly shut up. "Sorry."

"You are forgiven." said Kushina

"As much as we would like to stand here and talk I am afraid we have to attack." said Minato as he charged forward with a sword in hand. Naruto got into a stance with his sword out however a second before Minato would clash swords with his son Sakura stepped between them. Minato had no time to move out of the way as a chakra enhanced fist hit him square in the face. Minato went flying backward hitting a wall right beside Kushina however the wall didn't stop him as he went clear the way though it.

"You are Tusande's student that is for sure." said Kushina as Minato slowly got up from the blow.

"That is a very good ninja skill." added Minato

"It also helped keep Naruto from doing anything too stupid when we where kids however now I have a better tool to do that." said Sakura

"Love?" asked Kushina

"Correct." said Sakura with a smile.

"Now it is time for me to show you my skills." said Kushina as she ran though hand signs. "Water-style Whirlpool of Doom Justus!"

With that steams of water shot up from all around them forming a giant circle. Then a hole opened in the ground in the center of the circle. The water started a rapid rush toward the opening as a giant whirlpool formed. The current pulled everything toward the center and certain doom the only ones not being pulled in was Kushina and Minato.

Naruto and Sakura tried to use chakra to stand on top of the water but the speed of the water made that extremely hard. Minato formed a shadow clone before both came forward again with swords at the ready. With his clone at the ready they charged forward across the water as Kushina stayed in the same spot with a ram hand sign.

"Take this!" yelled Sakura as she tried to punch Minuto however he side settled her attack causing her fist to crash into the water. When Sakura's fist broke the water the water quickly locked onto Sakura's hand and tried to pull her under. Sakura was luckily she slipped out of her glove just before the Justus dragged her down.

"Naruto-kun don't break the surface of the water or else it pulls you down!" yelled Sakura

"Yes, the Justus is designed to pull you to your death if you break the surface." explained Kushina "Only Minato and I are safe from this Justus."

"It also makes your strength almost pointless, you can only hit Kushina or I or else you will be pulled under." said Minato "And my clone is protecting Kushina from your attack."

"There is a way around any Justus." said Naruto

"I hope you find one." said Kushina "However this is one of the best Justus the whirlpool village ever had."

Naruto jumped back from his father attack as another Minato clone appeared and started fighting Sakura.

Meanwhile in the Hokage tower Kiba looked out the window at the burning remains of the village. The lower ring where the poor people left was already under enemy control and soon the middle class section would soon be under their control. The upper class area was in panic, everyone who wasn't fighting or taking care of the wounded were barricading their homes and hiding everything that matters to them.

"Any sign of the Hokage?" asked Kiba

"No, he hasn't been seen since the attack began." said Hiashi Hyuga "But we need to focus on our defense."

"What defense, we have lost." Said Kiba

"Are you giving up?" asked Hiashi

"Yes, we have lost." said Kiba "All we have to decide is how many people die."

"You are a traitor!" yelled Hiashi as the head of the council turned to an ANBU near the door "Kill him!"

To Hiashi's surprised the ANBU didn't move.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" yelled Hiashi a moment before his eyes widened. He looked down to see a kunai in his chest right where his heart was supposed to be. He followed the hand that held the kunai until he came face to face with Kiba.

"What did you do?" asked Hiashi

"I saved lives." said Kiba as he ripped his kunai out. Hiashi's heart beet stopped almost right away as life left him.

"Your orders sir?" asked the Anbu

"Yes, arrest all other members of the council and surrender to the Ice and their forces." said Kiba

"Alright sir, looks like the Leaf lost this war." said the Anbu

"We lost our soul when Tsunade was murdered and Naruto left." said Kiba

"Ya, we did." said the ANBU as he headed out.

Sakura's punch broke Minato's sword in half as she kept fighting. However she had to be careful she couldn't break the surface of the water and to make it worst Naruto wasn't doing the best the lack of chakra had gotten to him.

"Naruto-kun form some shadow clones!" ordered Sakura as Naruto jumped back as he formed the hand sign.

"Shadow clone justu!" yelled Naruto as he formed dozens of shadow clones.

When all the clones landed Naruto pointed at his parents "Get them!" yelled Naruto as they charged forward in a swarm attack along with Sakura.

"You can't kill us with just shadow clones." said Minato as he started fighting Naruto and Sakura and more then a few times the clones disappeared in clouds of smoke. He quickly sent Naruto and Sakura flying backward. They landed on the water almost breaking it which would have caused them to fall to their death in Kushina's Justus.

"I am so sorry Naruto, Sakura but it seams that you lose and I have to kill you." said Minato as suddenly Sakura and Naruto started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing you are about to die!?" asked Kushina

"You don't know one of our common tricks." said Sakura "Naruto makes one of his clone looks like me so I can attack from behind."

"Sakura you don't have the ability to destroy us sadly." said Minato

"Who said it was Naruto who made a clone of me." said Sakura as Naruto was engulfed in smoke as another Sakura appeared. "I took Naruto's place."

Minato's and Kushina's eyes widened as suddenly two Narutos appeared each with the attacks that can destroy them in hand. Both attacks found their marks.

"How?" asked Minato

"When Sakura-Chan punched Dad." said Naruto "She took my place so that I could rest and regain the chakra I needed to carry out this attack."

Minato and Kushina could only smile. "You too make a very good team." said Minato

"I love you mom." said Naruto with tears in his eyes as they started to break apart as their atoms where ripped apart. "I love you too Dad."

"I am so sorry about this.' cried Naruto

"We are not." Said Kushina as Minato nodded in agreement. At the same moment Minato's clone disappeared and Kushina's justu broke.

"We got to see the sort of man our son became." said Minato "I am just sorry we where not with you when you where growing up."

"I'll miss you." said Naruto

"We will see you again someday Naruto." said Kushina

"Hopefully not for a long time." said Minato as most of his body disappeared.

"We love you son." said Kushina as she disappeared.

"And we are so proud of you." said Minato as he too disappeared. When they where gone, Naruto's clone disappeared as he went down on his knees and cried like he never cried before.

Sakura just walked up and got down beside him. She wrapped her husband up and guided him to her chest as tears ran down his face. She didn't try to say anything she knew that Naruto just needed to cry.

Less then half an hour later Leaf Ninjas where marching down the main road their hands where on their heads. In front of them the Ice, Blade and Sand ninjas sat there waiting. As the Leaf Ninjas walked by the dumped their weapons into one large pile and the ANBU took off their masks. Then they put their hands back on their heads before they moved on to the makeshift prison camp that was formed outside what was left of the outer wall.

As for the civilians the tables had been turned it was the upper clans who used to having everything they wanted now had nothing and the people who had nothing now had everything. The system that had been in the Leaf since the end of the 5th Hokage was now turned on its head.The victories where celebrating as the losers wallowed in pain. However Naruto wasn't celebrating like most. He just stood in the Hokage's office looking at the chair, the chair he had always wanted when he was a kid.

"Naruto-kun how are you doing?" asked Sakura

"A little better but not much." said Naruto "I may have killed only one person personally today but that was the hardest battle emotional I ever had to do."

"I think that was part of Danzo's plan." said Sakura as suddenly the door burst open as Gaara entered the room along with two Sand Anbu escorting Kiba.

"So you ordered the surrender of the Leaf?" asked Naruto

"Ya." said Kiba "It was something that should have happened a long time ago. Now what happened?"

"Well." said Naruto "How do you feel about becoming Hokage?"

"What?" asked Kiba

"You order the surrender and brought the war to an end." said Naruto "And from what I heard your clan was the only won who stood against the Danzo and Sasuke."

"Of course your power will be extremely limited and we will make sure you are not up to something." Said Gaara

"Too many people have died I never want to see another dead body for the rest of my life." Said Kiba

"So will you take the job as the 8th Hokage?" asked Naruto

"Sure." said Kiba as Sakura walked over to the wall.

"What are you doing Sakura-Chan?" asked Naruto as Sakura touched a spot on the wall.

"Well I know a few things about this office." Said Sakura as a small compartment opened in the wall. Sakura then reached into the hole and pulled out a still sealed bottle of Shake. "Including where Tsunade kept her secret stash. So way don't we have a drink on her for a long peace?"

"Something she would of liked." said Naruto as Sakura pulled out four glasses and poured a round for all of them.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, because this story is all but over. I have one last short chapter left and that is that. Now some of you may be asking why I decided to update earlier then normal and unlike my other times it isn't because my team won a football game. (I disliked both Texas and Alabama) I updated early because today (Thursday) my nephew was born and both he and my sister are doing fine. So I hope you liked this chapter now please read and review. Thanks. **


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40 The World has Changed.**

Temari stood by at the docks of the moon village as the a majority of the Ice Nation fleet returned. Only a few ships stayed behind with the forces that now controlled the Leaf Village. Slowly the flagship docked and the ramp was lowered and standing there waiting for the ramp of her husband.

Quickly Shikamaru walked down the ramp and hugged his pregnant wife. "I am back." Said Shikamaru, Temari didn't say anything she just hugged her husband.

"Hello Dad." said the eight year old Aemi as she smiled at her dad. She looked just like her mother except for having her father's black hair.

"Hello Aemi." said Shikamaru as he smiled at his daughter. "I have a few people you have never seen before."

Aemi and Temari looked up to the ship to see a man standing there with red hair and a giant gourd on his back. "Gaara?" asked Temari with a smile as the man nodded his head.

"Wait as in Uncle Gaara?" asked Aemi

"Yes, little one." said Gaara as she walked down the steps to the sister he hasn't seen in over 10 years.

"You haven't changed a bit Gaara." said Temari

"Everything changed Temari, I only sorry Kankuro couldn't make it but he has to make sure everything is going well in the Leaf." said Gaara "However you are all invited to come to the Sand anytime."

"We will take you up on your offer after our son is born." said Temari

"Son?" asked Shikamaru

"Yes, the tests say it's a boy." said Temari

"Ya, Dad you don't have to deal with another troublesome daughter." said Aemi with a grin.

"Gaara do you plan to stay for a while?" asked Temari

"A couple of days while I talk over with Naruto about how to deal with rebuilding the nations and how to keep the Leaf in check so that they don't try anything like this again." said Gaara

"Well getting the head clans out of there would be a start." said Temari

"Ya and that is done." said Shikamaru "Naruto has set up that 5 clans have five seats on the council that rotate every 5 years with other council level clans while the other five plus the head of the council is voted on by the people of the village."

"So like the set up in the Ice?" asked Temari

"Ya, we couldn't take away all there power because like it our not they still have a lot of power that could be used to start another war." said Shikamaru

"However if they start to rise up we crush them right away." said Gaara

"And I trust Kiba with the Hokage job." said Shikamaru

"We will see." said Temari

Time moved faster then Naruto would have liked and now the war had been over for almost four six. His daughter Kushina was now only a year away form becoming a ninja herself and his son Minato was becoming more and more like him everyday. However at the moment Naruto had something else on his mind. Namely his 22 year old adopted daughter Katara Uchiha. Like she had promised once she was 18 she took the Uchiha name however that didn't last long. Considering an hour ago she had married Reiji Haruno. At the moment the new married couple danced across the floor of the hall.

"So Naruto are you still worried that they will break up now?" asked Sakura joking as Naruto shook his head.

"No, they seam very happy." said Naruto as he watched Katara place her head on Reiji's chest as they danced their first dance as a married couple.

"You do realize that they in a few years they will be the same age we where when we had Kushina, are you ready to be a grandpa?" asked Sakura

"Not really but I will cross the bridge when I get there." said Naruto "I am more worried about finding a jonnin instructor for Kushina."

"Ya, that makes me feel old." said Sakura as she looked toward one of the side tables where Kushina was laughing it up with a few of her friends and even a few boys.

"Well we are…"

"If you finish that sentence Naruto-kun I will beat you senseless the moment we get home." snapped Sakura before she went back to drinking her wine as if nothing had happened.

Meanwhile at another table Saito sat there trying not to think about what his sister and best friend where going to do tonight. He tried hard to forget the time he got home from a solo mission early to find a black bra under the couch of the apartment he and Reiji shared. Saito then went off to beat Reiji into a pulp only to find out he and Katara where now engaged.

"Saito-kun is something wrong?" asked a brown hair woman around their age.

"I am fine." said Saito to his fiancé and Katara's best female friend Ava. Ava was a medical ninja and was actually one of Sakura's top students. "I guess I am just accepting the fact that my sister doesn't need my protection anymore."

"Well considering she is an ANBU squad captain and beat you in that training fight last month." said Ava as Saito glared at her as Ava bruised his pride just a bit. "Besides she did marry your best friend and I know he would never hurt her."

"Ya." said Saito

"Now since we both lost roommates do you want to move together?" asked Ava with a grin.

"Sure but you are telling your parents, I don't want to cross your dad." said Saito as Ava laughed.

"Sure, just make sure to pick your room up." said Ava with a wink that sent a shiver down Saito's back.

On the dance floor the first song was coming to an end. Katara as nuzzled into the soft spot of Reiji's neck. To almost everyone else she was the strong nosed, hard line, female ninja that could take down almost anyone including her husband; there was even talk about her becoming the village Kage whenever Naruto decided to step down. However that same woman who could kill on the battlefield with easy could become helpless from a single touch from the love of her life. She could let her defense down around him and he did the same around her.

"I kept thinking that Saito will jump us, Katara." said Reiji as he kept dancing.

"Don't worry Mr. Haruno I asked Ava to keep him busy." said Katara with a small grin as Reiji smiled.

"Did I ever say how much I love you Mrs. Haruno?" asked Reiji as Katara smiled as she heard her new last name.

"I love you Reiji-kun." said Katara

"And I love you Katara." said Reiji as the song came to an end as they kissed again. The crowed clapped as they kissed. Both of them knew that as ninjas they had a tough life ahead of them with a lot of deaths and struggles. However they would face it together.

**Well another story comes to an end, I hope you liked this one. Now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you do it one last time. Now as my future stories that is still up in the air. I am working on finishing my Animal Within story and I plan to start a Halo/Battlestar story either later this month or early next month. After that I am not sure I may do a Shikamaru/Temari story or something else. Well I hoped you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you all again. Wilkins75.**


End file.
